Broken Claws
by GraysonGirl13
Summary: A love story between OC Scene Girl Nicole Walters and Wolverine. Nicole's bf has just left her for being a Mutant and the x-men give her a new chance to start over while learning about her new powers.
1. Chapter 1

**Broken Claws**

**Chapter 1**

I didn't know what to do anymore. My powers where growing and I was starting to have trouble controlling them. I rolled over onto my right side in my white sheets. My red hair settling around my face. I stared at my left hand. I focus on my hand and slowly it disappeared. The many coloured bracelets that sat around my wrist and down my arm slowly faded with it. I sighed and my hand reappeared.

"I'm such a freak...no wonder David left me.." I mumbled to myself. I continued to stare at my left hand, remembering the thin gold band that used to rest on my third finger.

I sat up thinking of all the things that recently happened in my life. I thought back to three months ago when David and I were out at his favourite bar. It was Karaoke night but instead of singing he got up on stage and purposed to me in front of everyone. I thought everything was going great.

I had discovered my powers when I was 16, at the time I could control them and I managed to hide them. I know David and everyone else would never except me if they knew what I was. But two weeks ago, I'm not sure how it happened, I was washing dishes after I had made us some dinner. I was passing David a plate so he could dry it and put it away, but clumsy me dropped the plate- It had all seemed to happen in slow motion- I reached for the plate after it slipped from my hands trying to catch it, a harmless enough jester, but I couldn't control it and a small force field appeared around the plate stopping it from smashing into pieces.

David moved out that night.

I had been so depressed and lonely since then I hadn't gone into work. I hadn't gone to meet my friends for our weekly 'girls night out'. I hadn't left my apartment. Life seemed to stop for me after that.

I decided I should try and eat something so I slowing pulled myself up and out of my white room and headed for the white kitchen. Most things in my small apartment were white, it gave it a very angelic feel. Even the nicely fitting, knee length night gown I was wearing was white.

I grabbed the open box of pop-tarts out of the end cupboard and opened a pack, throwing both on a plate. I sat at the small, white, two person table in the kitchen and nibbled at them.

Ring...Ring...

I ignored the phone as I had done all week. I let the machine get it. It was a woman's voice and i recognized it at once but didn't move.

"Nicole, its me Moria. You remember me don't you? You know, your BOSS? Well I'm sorry to do this but its been two weeks and your absences has been holding this company back. I've found someone else to run the art department. I'm going to have to let you go. Goodbye Nikki."

I just sat there staring straight ahead as the message ended.

"Goodbye Trends Magazine." I muttered to myself in barely a whisper.

I dropped my plate carelessly in the sink and found my way back to the cover of my bed.

. . .

Three hours later I still laid in my comfy white bed. "Should I go out or something?" I muttered out loud, "Was Moria right? It has been two weeks should I just go and try and be normal again?" I sat up and stared out my window. The gloomy autumn afternoon did seem to call to me. "maybe just a quick walk to the park." I jumped out of bed and pulled on some clean clothes, a gray tee and black skinny jeans. I grabbed my black coat and pulled my grey chucks on. The last things I grabbed where my keys and my purple beanie.

The streets were quiet. I passed very few people as I made my way to the park, it didn't matter anyway, I didn't look up at any of them. I got the park and sat on the closest bench. It was under a large oak tree. I watched as each leaf carefully drifted to the ground.

I suddenly go an idea. Maybe it would cheer me up. I looked around to make sure I was alone. As the next leaf drifted down, I raised my hands and carefully used my powers to guild it around in a swirly pattern. As more leaves fell I joined them into my swirl and twisted it so they made a sphere. I smiled, I was finally able to be myself for a moment without anyone judging me. As more leaves joined I made them orbit around the sphere. I giggled to myself. Another thing I hadn't done in a long time.

"Thats an amazing power you have."

I jumped at the sound of this new voice. I lost my concentration and all the leaves fell to ground. I looked all around me for the source of the voice. However, there was no one to be seen. "Who's there?" I called

"My name is Professor Charles Xavier. And I have been observing you for some time and would like you to join my team of X-man."

His voice echoed in my mind. I stood up, still looking around. I didn't know what to do or what to say. I searched franticly for...something...anything that proved what was happening didn't make me crazy.

His Voice spoke again.

"I see...well if thats what it takes we will see you shortly."

My heart was pounding in my chest. I knew the voice was gone but I didn't feel safe. I ran back home to once again be in the comfort of my bed. I acted like a child pulling the blankets over my head for safety. I was really acting like a 24 year old.

My mind finally stopped racing and I had time to think. 'What was that all about? What did he mean by 'team' and 'x-men'' I was so confused. I thought about everything that happened today until I drifted off to sleep.

I felt calm the next morning as i pulled myself out of bed. I got up and did my morning routine. I only noticed it was my afternoon routine when I finished my shower. At 3 in the afternoon I dried my hair and put on clean clothes. I didn't know why but since I had woken up I felt the need to visit my bench in the park again. I remembered the joys I felt when I made the leaves danced. I didn't remember why I had left in the first place, it was probably just all the stress with losing my job and everything else.

Once again I pulled on my coat and shoes. I headed back for the park, not looking up at anyone or for any reason, I just had to get there. I knew it.

I stopped as I came to its grassy edge. My toes only half an inch away from mother natures carpet. I looked up at the very top of my bench, I could see the tree as well. I release it was on a slight hill. This was the first time I had even taken time to stop and look at it.

I signed.

I took my first fateful step into the wet grass. Everything around me seemed to stop at that moment. The wind stopped. The clouds stopped. The birds stopped. I was still in time. I kept my blue eyes on my mark. Never letting it out of my sight. As I neared the top of the hill I could see someone else sitting on MY bench. I could tell it was a women. She had the same red coloured hair as me, but it was short and flipped out.

I slowed my step as I neared her. I was nervous but there was something tugging at the back of my mind telling me she was safe. I reached the bench and stopped. I could see her side profile. She was beautiful. Her check bones sat high on her face as they held i loving pink colour that matched the shade of her lips.

This beautiful woman turned and smiled at me. "I'm glad you came Nicole," She gave me a sweet smile. Her voice rang clear like a bell. "I'm Jean Grey, please sit with me"

Something inside me told me she was safe. I sat down next to her, within seconds that feeling began to subside and I began to question my actions. I looked over to the woman sitting next to me and debated if I should stay or run.

She continued her sweet smile with a giggle, "Please don't run, we traveled all night so we could meet you." '

Did she just read my mind?

"Yes," Jean answered my unasked question, "but don't be afraid we are here to help. We watched you use your powers yesterday. We were all very impressed."

My jaw dropped. I didn't know what to say. My mind was racing a mile a minute.

I stammered out the only question that I thought would make sense. "who's we?"

She stood up. "Follow me." was all she said. I sat there a moment looking up at her. Her knee length, dark, brown leather jacket was wrapped tightly around her, her jeans were a dark blue colour that flared a bit near the bottom. Her pointed toe brown heals matched her coat.

I stood as well. Neither of us said a word as we headed for an unknown destination. Her strides were long but I had no difficulty keeping up with her. The wind began to pick up again and the sounds of the earth in motion came back to me. Jean lead me through the empty park and down into the valley near the south end. As we neared the center of the field I could see an outline of something large against the trees.

"What's that?" I questioned Jean.

She turned to me shocked. "How did you know there was something there?"

"I could see the outline." I stated in a matter-of-fact way.

Her jaw hung open, "But thats impossible..."

"No its not Jean." A male voice rang trough the clearing.

I knew that voice, it was the one I heard yesterday. "Yes I'm the one who tried to contact you yesterday." His voice was clear and strong. He seemed to appear out of no where with two other men. As they walked down the somewhat invisible slope it became a solid black form. A large jet now stood in front of me, it match perfect with the outlines I was seeing before.

"Professor Xavier," I mumbled remembering everything. I stood there in fear.

"Please try and relax Nicole," The Professor the turned to Jean, "She can see the jet because she, herself can become invisible. Her invisibility power also makes her eyes very keen." Everyone in the cleaning was eying me up and down. The Professor turned back to me, "Nicole this is Scott Summers and Logan." He gestured to the two the men behind him.

Both of them stood tall with brown hair. Scott, on the Professors left, was wearing a black, zipped up turtle neck and plain jeans, ending with black tennis shoes. He also was wearing a pair of blood red sunglasses. Logan, to the Professors right, Was wearing a plain white t-shirt under a worn leather jacket. His once dark jeans were faded with a rip in the left knee. On his feet he wore what appeared to be worn out work boots.

I stood there like an idiot gawking at them. I didn't know what to do or what to say. Jean walked over to Scott and place an arm around him, giving him a quick kiss on his cheek. They turned to me very serious. The Professor then spoke, "Nicole I'm going to keep this short and simple for I cannot be away long. I've seen what you can do and I know your powers are growing, and if you continue to ignore them you may hurt yourself or the people around you. Now I run a school for mutants, like yourself, where can learn to control there powers. I want you to come with us and become a student at my school."

I stood there shocked, but what he was offering sounded better then what I had now. I had just lost the love of my life and the greatest job I had ever had, but still I was 24 and didn't really want to go back to school. "I'm 24, don't you think I'm a little old for school?"

They all let out a small chuckle. "I would never ask you to do that, because you had kept your power dormant for so long so that we could not detected them until now, you are much older then most new recruits we pick up. However, we would all be willing to help you in our free time if you are willing to learn. As well, perhaps we could find you a class to teach." The Professor said.

Me teach a class? I had ignored the fact that I was a mutant for so long that I hadn't realized what I could have. I didn't know what to say, I knew I had nothing left here but did I really want to just leave and start over? I looked around through the park to the city that surrounded it. Everywhere here were memories of David, I knew if I stayed I would never be able to get over him.

I continued to pondered as the Professor started to speak again. "Of course we understand that this is a lot of new information to handle at one time so we will give you some time to think. Unfortunately we have to return to the school tomorrow because we all have classes to teach the following day. SO we would like an answer by tomor-"

I cut him off. "I'll go." They all seemed shocked at my sudden reply. "I want to go." I repeated more slowly. "I'll be ready to go in an hour. I just need to pack." suddenly I was in a hurry to leave. I knew I had to and these strange, wonderful people had giving me that chance.

The Professor nodded, "Jean go help her pack. Logan go with them in case they need help carry bags. Scott, go help Ororo prep the jet for take off." They all nodded.

I turn and began heading of my apartment, I couldn't get there fast enough. Logan and Jean were on my heals. I pushed the door. Like lightning I ran to my closest and pulled out my travel bags. I throw the largest one on my bed and started picking up handfuls of clothes and throwing them into the bag. Without a word Jean grabbed my second bag and went into the bathroom, cleaning it out. Logan looked out of place as he stood in my small, white kitchen, watching us.

I finished with my clothes and headed into the spare bedroom, which held all my paintings, and other pieces of work. I headed to my desk and started putting my art supplies in the top of the beg. Logan came in behind me. "Do you need help with anything?" I heard him speak for the first time. His voice was rough and deep. It suited him.

I turned to him. I nodded and pulled a large, black portfolio case out from behind my desk. "Please put all my artwork in here, and please be careful with them. They mean a lot to me." I said as I handed him the case. He didn't say anything, he just took it from me and began his work.

"What else do you need." Jean asked entering the room, the half filled bag in here arms.

"Movies and books." I called over my shoulder without turning around.

Within a half hour my small apartment was packed into two bags and an art portfolio. I stood in the doorway and took one final look at my old life.

"I'll go on a head and tell the Professor we are ready to go," Jean said, I nodded and she began down the hallway.

Logan picked up my bags, one in his hand, the other on his shoulder. I took my portfolio and cradled it lovingly in my arms. Logan spoke "Lets go kid." I shut the door and didn't look back. I opened the door to the stairwell for him and began to follow him down.

"I'm not a kid." I said to his back. He stopped and turned to me, cocking his eyebrow. "I'm 24."

He gave me a lop sided smile. "And I'm 28, that makes you a kid." He turned back and continued down the stairs. We left the building and began down the street. Thank god its only a two block walk. "Hold this for a sec." Logan said handing me the smaller of the two bags. He then reached into his jacket and pulled out a thick cigar. Putting it between his lips, he flicked open a lighter and deeply inhaled.

I sighed, "Keep doing that and you'll be lucky to see 40."

"I already have, its not that great," He lightly chuckled, taking another drag from his cigar.

"What do you mean, I thought you said you were 28?"

"I am, well I stopped aging around 28 I think, I have no fucking clue how old I am." I looked up at him stunned. He smirked at me when he realized I didn't know what to say.

"Well, you...you look good for your age." I stammered. His smirk widened. I blushed. We made our way back to the jet without another word. He through his unfinished cigar away as he got to the park, "the Professor hates it when I smoke." He simply stated. I nodded and I followed him into the jet. We put my bags down and took our seats. I strapped myself in and leaned back, trying to forget everything. This, right now, and these people were all that mattered to me now.

I stared out the small window beside my seat as the world passed us by, or rather we passed it by. Since we had taken our seats I had met the driver of the jet, Ororo, and learned about some of their powers and 'names'.

"So what powers do you know you have?" Scott/Cyclops asked.

I gave him a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"Well Nicole," the Professor began, " because you have been hiding your powers for so long we don't know if all of your powers have surfaced yet. You see, most Mutants gain there powers at puberty but you ignored yours and kept them weak. Finally after they built up inside you after all this time and now you cannot control them properly. That is why I have invited you to my school. Also I believe you may have more potential then you realize."

"So you think I have more powers other then invisibility and creating force fields?" I ask.

The Professor half nodded yes and half shook his head no. "I'm not sure if you have more powers or if you can just use the ones you have in more ways then you know. Yesterday when you moved the leaves it seemed more like telekinesis then what you were actually doing. If you had been a physic our minds would have connected yesterday. I know there is more to you then we see now, i can sense it."

"I see..." I mumbled to myself.

Ororo/Storm didn't really talk, she was focused on flying. The Professor and Jean seemed to be having an unspoken conversation and Scott kept to himself. They knew I was in thought and didn't bother me. Logan was the only one who either didn't notice or didn't seem to care. "So you make force fields huh?" I looked over at him, "That must come in handy in a fight."

"I can't say I've done much fighting."

"Well that will change soon enough." he stated.

"What?"

"Hand to hand combat is the best part of training, you have to get in close...real close." I knew he was doing that on purpose, after I had embarrassed myself on the walk here he just had to keep going.

I blushed. I blush so red I just wanted it to disappear.

Logan started laughing wildly. Everyone else turned to me and began to laugh lightly. Trying to hide it. I tried to cover my face with my hands. I looked at them and realized I had turned myself invisible, but they could still see my clothes with no body in them. Logan had made me blush so hard that I disappear. I used my powers to turn my clothes invisible too. I hid myself until I had stopped blushing.

At least I had recently learned to turn my clothes and other things i touched invisible with me. When I first realized I was a Mutant I could only turn myself invisible but everyone could still see my clothes.

Jean suddenly jumped into the conversation, "What he means is that we do combat training at the school. Just in case we need to defend ourselves." I nodded, though she couldn't see me.

No one talked the rest of the way to my new home. I thought about everything that had happened. I reappear about ten minutes after Logan had stop laughing.

"Five minutes until landing everyone!" Ororo called back to us.

Once we had landed Logan once again helped with my bags. I followed them outside and stopped in front of the giant mansion. My jaw dropped. Part of me still couldn't believe this was my new home. I sighed and took everything in. It seemed to perfect. The house seemed spotless, perfect and beautiful. The sun was setting behind it, through the gap in the near by hills/mountains, casting a golden shadow over everything.

"Will you stop gawkin' and get your ass in here?" Logan shouted through the open front door, another cigar hanging from his lips. His presents seemed off in this fairy tale like house but at the same time made it more real. This was really happening. I ran towards him, slowing down when I neared the house to walk through the front door. He held the door open for me as I made the final step into my new life. Logan shut the door once I was through, almost as if he was making this official.

I looked around the grand entrance room. There were some many new eyes staring at me. All of them belonging to children or teenagers, suddenly I felt old.

"Please follow me," i turned to see Jean being the source of the voice. She was standing at the base of the stairs, her coat hung in her arms to revile the pink t-shirt she had been wearing under her coat. It fit her nicely. I began to follower her up the stairs, Logan in tow. She lead me through many long halls until we reached a right turn.

"Your room is the one in the corner," Jean said opening the door to the inside corner. "Mine and Scott's room is across the hall and Logan's is next you yours. If you go around the corner, that's where the student's resistance begins."

I nodded and gave her my thanks. I entered my new, empty room and looked around. There was a small bed in the center of the far wall. A night stand against the right wall and two doors in the wall that connected Logan's room with mine. Both doors were open and I could see one was a closet and the other a bathroom.

Thump.

I turned as Logan leaned against my doorway. His arms folded over his chest, and his cigar still hanging out of his mouth. He had dropped my bags on the floor. Neither or us spoke. We just stared at each other.

After a few moments Logan gave a deep sigh and starting into the room. He stood in front of me, we where only a foot apart. I couldn't move. I finally noticed how much taller he was then me. I was only 5'5'' he stood at least 6'1'', probably taller. He took a quick look around the room then back down at me. I looked away, staring at the gap between our feet.

He took his cigar between his index and middle finger. Using his other hand, he cupped my chin and forced me to look up at him. I began to blush. The corner of his mouth pulled up slightly. Using the same fingers that gripped his cigar he pushed a stand of hair behind my ears. I blushed harder.

"You know, your cute when you blush." With his words I felt myself disappear again. Once again leaving my clothes there with no body. He once again broke into laughter. He let go of my chin and walked out of the room laughing to himself.

I throw my art portfolio to the side. I stood with my back to bed and covered my face with my hands. I let myself plunge backwards onto the bed as I felt myself reappear once more.

I knew that Logan had only done that to entertain himself, but still, there was something in his actions that made them seem sincere.

That night I unpacked slowly. Then drifted off to sleep under the new warm covers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I had waken up around 3 in the afternoon. It's Sunday I think. Ya, Sunday. I didn't want to get up. I was like waiting for my first day of College to start again. I didn't want to leave my room because I knew I would have to face all the students. I felt the same way now.

I just laid there. Staring at my wall. I kept telling myself to get up but it never happened. After a few more hours I decided I would have to face them sooner or later away, so I might as well get it over with. I took a quick shower and pulled some gray skinny jeans on with a purple t-shirt and put a purple headband in my red hair. I pulled my favourite gray chucks out from under my bed and slid them onto my feet.

The hall was more quiet then I had expected it to be. Only a few students passed me as I walked back down the hall Jean had dragged me through yesterday. I tried to avoid the student residence. I took many turns. I knew I was getting lost but I didn't care. I wanted to see more of the house... and my stomach was telling me it was time to eat. I did manage to find the front door. That made me proud. Some of the students said 'hi' as they passed me. I waved or said hi back just to be polite.

"Lost?"

I didn't recognize the voice. Turning to face it, I seen a young boy, well younger then me at least. His hair was light and short and his eyes were a popping blue. There was a girl holding his hand. She was dressed in dark clothes and long gloves. Her brown hair was streaked white in the front.

"That obvious?" I muttered.

The boy spoke again, "Hi, I'm Bobby. Why don't you let me and Rogue show you around?" He held his hand out for me.

I shook it and said, "Sure, could you help me find the kitchen?"

He laughed, and Rogue spook for the first time, "So your the new teacher right? What's your name?"

"Teacher?" I laughed this time following them through the maze of halls, "Don't know about that, but the names Nicole Walters."

We made small talk the rest of the way, most of the talking was done by Bobby though. Which I was very thankful for.

We where walking down some unknown hall when I was stopped again.

"Nicole? May I speak with you?" It was Storm, I couldn't forget that hair as I turned around to see her. I nodded, said a quick goodbye to Bobby and Rogue and gave Storm my full attention.

I guess you'll have to wait, I thought to my aching stomach.

We walked back through a few halls and then into some new ones. She took me up a new flight of stairs and through a large set of double doors. The room on the other side was well lit. The far side of the room was a giant window. The Professor was sitting behind a large oak desk. Jean was sitting in a red chair across from him, having a small conversation. Logan was there too. He didn't seem to take notice to my entrance, though I could feel his eyes on me as he lounged on the couch against the right wall.

"Thank you Ororo." The Professor spoke to Storm. "Nicole I need a moment of your time."

"Of course Professor." I nodded. I nodded a lot. Force of habit I guess. I've done it for as long as I can remember.

"We where just discussing a way to help you improve you control, and we have come up with a training program. I would like to know what you think."

I nodded again, letting him know to continue.

"Jean's last class ends at 3, I would like you to spend an hour with her everyday through the week learning how to control your powers. Then at 4 I would like you to do combat training with Logan. Where you will learn how to use your powers defensively and not just to control them. I also want you to spend as much time as you can on the side learning how to control your powers for you don't always need Jean." He was straight to the point.

I was blown away at first. I could understand training with Jean, but with Logan? "Why...Why do I need Combat training?" It flew out of my mouth before I thought it over.

The Professor sighed, "I need you to be ready, we may be safe here but most of the world still hates and fears Mutants. Please just trust me."

I nodded and my stomach growled in protest to this wait. Everyone laughed, I blushed and tried my hardest not to disappear. "So the kitchen is where?" I asked trying to act like nothing had happened.

"Straight down the hall, down the stairs to your right , take a right, straight and a left and you'll have reached your destination." The Professor said with a smile.

I thanked him and turned out of room. I followed his directions and found the glorious kitchen. At this moment, this room was heaven on earth. It was around 8 now. There where dirty dishes piled at the sink and on top of the dishwasher. I looked through the cupboards for anything quick and easy to make.

Finally I found it, the greatest thing known to man at this moment. Better then sliced bread.

Mac 'n' Cheese.

I dug around and found a pot in the dishwasher. As the noodles boiled, I was kind enough to take the clean dishes out of the dishwasher and placed them on the counter and I reloaded it. I wasn't my mess but since I was leaving here I might as well help out.

"Smells good."

I jumped, my hand went to my heart. I turned to Logan once again leaning in the doorway. "Is that all you do? I mean lean in random doorways, creeping up on people?"

He smirked. "So late night dinner?" He ignored my comment, walking into the kitchen. First he went to the fridge and pulled out a root beer. Oh bad ass, but I guess this is a school. He walked around the island in the middle of the kitchen and sat on a stool, facing me.

"No," I shook my head, "More like late night breakfast, I just got up." I leaned over on the Island. I picked up my wooden spoon and waved it at him in a matter of fact way.

He chuckled, "Looking to share?" Taking a sip of pop.

I turned to the noodles and gave them a stir. "Maybe." I pulled the noodles off the stove and drained them. I mixed them and poured two bowls. I slid the bowl across the table to him. I stood on the other side of the island and ate. We both ate in silence.

After we finished I moved the bowls to the sink and readied myself to leave. Before I did though, I turned to Logan. One of his arms was laying across the table in front of him, while the other held the root beer.

He cocked an eye brow.

I just leaned across the table and pulled the root beer from his hand. I took a swig and began to walk out the door with it, "See you tomorrow," I said cheerfully over my shoulder. I continued to explore the grounds, I finished the root beer and throw the bottle away. I spent some time outside, then went back in to attempt to find my room. I wondered for a good hour before I gave up.

"Shit.." I muttered under my breath.

I heard a snort sound from the room to my left. "I don't think you'll make it to tomorrow."

I didn't even have to look to know I had once again ran into the infamous Logan. I turned towards the room and this time it was my turn to lean on the doorframe and look in. I noticed that it was a game room or something along those lines. There was a foozeball ball table in one corner as well as several tables set up with chess broads and other games. Logan was standing behind one of the two pool tables in the room. Cue in hand, and an actual beer on the rim of the table in front of him.

He smirked at me and mocked, "So, do you always lean on random doorways, creeping out on people?"

I rolled my eyes and entered the room. "No, I prefer door frames" I sat on the edge of the pool table.

Logan chuckled and lined up for a shot. He made it and took a drink from his beer. I watch him repeat this a few times, then moved for him to line another shot up. I laughed when he once again made the shot and took another drink.

"What?" he asked setting his beer down, and continued to play.

I smiled at him, "Its like watching you play a drinking game with yourself. You drink every time you make a shot." I informed him of his actions.

Logan stood back up from the shot he had been lining up when I said this. "Sorry for wanting a drink, but the Professor won't let me through the day. He says its a bad example for the students. So I have to wait until after Lights Out" He sounded a little mad at this.

"What time is Lights Out?" I asked.

"Eleven but thats only if your 18 and under."

"Oh," I mumbled, glancing at the clock on the wall. 11:15.

I leaned over and rested my elbows on the table. "Sounds like the Professor has you well trained, or he has something on you?"

Logan growled, "He once threatened to make me believe I was a six year old girl for the rest of my life for smoking in the house."

I laughed thinking he was joking, the glare I got told me he wasn't joking. "Can he do that?" I asked.

"Don't know but I don't want to find out." he simply stated. I nodded in agreement.

We were silent for a few minutes as he continued to play. I just stood there and watched. "Wanna to play?" He asked out of no where.

"Me?" why would he want me to play, besides i wasn't very good. I had only played once or twice before.

He rolled his eyes, "No, the other girl named Nikki standing right behind you."

I stood there stunned for a moment. Not many people called me Nikki, usually it was only people who where really close to me. Like my parents.

He didn't say anything else, He just held the pool cue out to me. I took it in my hands and watched him set up for a new game. He took a swig of his beer and held it out for me. I giggled and took it from him, took a swig as well.

"I figured you would steal it from me sooner of later." He said pulling another up from under the table, as if out of no where.

I giggled again, "Good Idea."

"Gonna break?" He asked opening the new beer.

I moved to the end of the table, "I'll try." I lined up the shoot and took it. It wasn't very strong and the balls didn't move very far.

Logan rolled his eyes, "Have you done this before?"

"Once of twice." I responded, bitting my lip.

He set the balls back up and moved around behind me. I felt his arms wrap around me and grab the cue as well. "Put your right hand down here." He said showing me where his sat. I slide my hand down the cue, he move his hand so I could put mine where his had been. Then moved his hand back, resting it over top of mine. His large hand covered mine making me feel small, they were rough and warm.

I could feel the blood rush to my face, but I knew I wouldn't disappear this time. I just knew I wouldn't.

His left hand found its way to my left hip. "Now position yourself like this." He pulled the lower half of my body back away from the table, bending me over on a slight angle.

I blushed harder.

He then moved his left hand to mine and showed me how to rest it on the table. "Now when you bring the cue forward use your shoulder, not just your arm. And use both eyes to aim." He said into my ear. I let his actions lead mine threw the shot. It was a nice break. He hesitated for a moment then let out a breath that we had both seemed to have been holding and stood up, pulling the cue from my hands. I could feel the blush on my face glow stronger.

Neither of us said a word. He just continued to play like nothing had happened. My blush had died slightly but never left. He passed the cue back after his shoot and I ready myself for the shoot. He fixed little things about my posture and moved me a little here and there but never came that close to me again. My shoot was a little better but not great.

I was losing badly so at this point it was about getting better rather then winnig. My next shot was lined up so I would have to bank the cue ball off the side to get one of my striped ones in the pocket.

Logan could see me having trouble lining up the shoot. He seemed to jump at the idea to be near me again. He once again took his place behind me with his arms around me. I could feel the blush return with full force.

His body lead mine once again, sinking the ball. Neither of us seemed to noticed that it had happened though. We didn't move, not a finger, not a muscle twitch, I didn't even breathe. His body was warm against mine and I didn't want to move. Finally after a moment, I felt his head slowly drop into my hair that was gathered around the base of my neck. He never touched my neck, but I felt his breath.

Suddenly he pushed himself back. We both began to breathe again. Heavily. After a moment, when we had calmed again he walked back to me and took the cue. "8 ball, left pocket." He said like nothing had happened. I was thankful it wasn't awkward.

We continued, like it had never happened...again. We made small talk and trashed talked. After all, what's a game without trash talk. After a few more games and beers we decided to call it quits. I had lost every game, and it was almost 2.

Logan showed me the way back to our rooms. He was the first ones to speak when we reached the rooms. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow at 4 for training."

I smiled at him, "I guess so."

He turned to and opened the door to his room, but I stopped him before he entered. "Ya know, I want a rematch."

He cocked his eyebrow and smiled slightly, "You think you can beat me in pool?"

"No, well not now, but one day I will." I poked him in his broad chest. "Besides I love pool parties." I giggled at my own little joke.

His small widened, "Alright, your on." I knew he loved a challenge.

"Goodnight Logan," I smiled opening my door and taking the first steps into my room.

"Night Nikki," I heard him mumble before I closed the door behind me.

. . .

I pulled the covers off my head and forced myself to face the daylight. It was noon and classes had been running since 9, and I didn't have to see Jean till 3. Then again I had nothing better to do then get up so it seemed like a good idea.

I showered and got dressed. Today I decided to wear black 'rock star' cut jeans and a mid thigh, long sleeve gray sweater/shirt with ties up the arms. It had started to get colder now that all the leaves where off the trees, and Halloween was coming. I killed time by braiding my long red hair to the side and tying my shoes with acute precision.

That killed very little time. I wondered down stairs and found the kitchen easier then I had thought I would. I made myself I ham sandwich and made my way back upstairs.

On my way I stopped to look into a familiar room. The pool table stood lonely in the room as a few students played other games around it. I smiled and walked on. I knew last night meant nothing but still, I could enjoy it right?

Once I was back in the safety of my room I pulled out all my painting supplies. It was about time I was creative again. I had spread out my finished work across the empty walls the night I arrived. Since I had no window I needed something to bring life to my room. I tied a gray, camo bandana around the top of my head and began to work.

I was in a 'Jackson Pollock' mood today, or I was just lazy and started spreading paint around in a chaotic manner as lose strands of my red hair fell out around my face. My cell phone alarm went off at 2:45 telling me to go find Jean.

I covered my paints, washed my hands and brushes and once again wondered out the door. It had only been a few days but I was starting to find my way around.

The class let out and a bunch of students ran out past me. Most of them paid no attention to me. I waved at Rogue as she left. She gave me a weak wave back. Must be fighting with Bobby I thought to myself.

"I'm glad your here on time." Jean said when she say me standing in the doorway. The soft smile on her face reflected everything I knew about her. "Now please come sit and we'll get started."

I smiled back at her and sat across from her as she had asked. "This isn't gonna hurt is it?" I joked and she cleaned off her desk.

She laughed with me. "We are going to start simple. I want you to put your hands up in front of you and I want you to create a force field."

"That's it...really?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Jean laughed at me, "Not quite, I'm also going to try and poke your hands through the barrier."

"Seriously Jean?" I asked.

"Seriously," she said holding up her right hand and pointing to the sky.

So for the next hour I rested my hands on the desk and tried to protect them from her evil pokes of doom. We actually had a lot of fun too, and she never got to my hands so I must have done well.

At the end of the lesson I thanked her a gave her a hug over the desk and ran out to meet Logan. I wasn't sure why but I _needed_ to see him. I missed his scruffy face and warm touch, and he said we would have to get close, real close in hand to hand combat. I remember on the jet when he had made me blush, and I could feel my cheeks heat up but I ignored it.

I watched as a bunch of unknown, bruised, teens exit a room marked as 'Combat Simulator'. They all rubbed different parts of their bodies and cursed under their breath. I started to worry about what I was getting into. I gulped and entered the room.

The room was empty. Other then the giant computer resting against the far wall, well window. I walked up and looked down from the window to the round room below. Logan stood in the middle of the empty room cleaning up, his back was too me. I turned my attention to the computer in front of me. There where many funny shaped buttons of all colours. I wondered what they did. Slowly I reached down and ran my finger over a small, square, yellow one.

Should I push it?

I looked back down to Logan again. He noticed me this time and waved me down, an evil grin on his face. I remember the bruised kids and shook my head 'no' in response.

His grin faded and he looked my mad then anything. He waved me down again, this time with more force behind his actions. I was afraid to upset him, but I didn't want to go down there, especially when I had never fought a day in my life. Looking around the console in front of me I found something that looked like a mic with a orange button on the base. I held the button down and spoke into the mic.

"Could we go outside or something, its beautiful out!" I made up anything to keep me from going down there. His head dropped, as well as his shoulders as he seemed to have given up. He began towards my control room and I prepared myself for the worst.

Logan stepped through the door with his anger burning. "We have work to do Nicole, now get your ass down there!"

"No," I responded as calmly, as sincerely, and as gently as possible, "Please...I would feel better if we went outside of something, something tells me I'm not ready for whatever you have ready down there."

He seemed to calm when I spoke to him with that gentle tone. I could see his muscles relax as well as his jaw which had been tightly clenched.

I leaned back against the control console, "I'm sorry," I said looking to the floor for some kind of comfort.

I heard him sigh. "Fine...I guess I understand. We can go outside if you want."

Had Logan done what I had asked without a fight? I had expected him to either punch me in the face or to throw me over his shoulder and carry me down.

I looked up at him. I smiled at him. He was staring at the floor. "So what are we going to do today Professor Logan?" He slightly tilted his head up to look at me through his eye lashes and lose strands of hair. I could she his mouth pull slightly at the corners.

He slowly walked over to me. As he did his face became serious and he came face to face with me. "Its simple, I want you to see how long you can survive."

"Survive?" I questioned him as I had Jean.

"Yep," He place his left hand on the edge of the control console by my hip. His other arm raised into a fist. I was scared, and I knew he knew I was, "I want you to use all the powers you have to run from me. Usually we do this till first blood but I think we will bend the rules a bit. The lesson ends when I catch you."

I was breathing heavily, I could feel my chest rising and falling at a abnormal speed. "Fir...first blood?" I stammered out.

Three large claws extended from his knuckles and he rested them on my left cheek. I leaned back away from him. I had heard about his claws, but I had never seen them. They were longer then I thought they would have been. "The first drop of blood I let out."

With his last word I wasted no time. I turned invisible and pushed his arm away and slid out under it. I didn't think so much as acted. I ran out into the school and down many hallways, I knew that if I could get outside I would stand a better chance...right?

I pushed myself through groups of students as they all stood there bewildered after. I looked over my shoulder to see Logan jog down the hall. Students seen him running with his claws draw and knew within seconds what was going on and jumped out of his way. I ran down a flight of stairs and out the back door. I had made it right. Just to be sure I stayed invisible and headed for the small lake to the left of the school.

I reached the shore and hid behind a small rock. Why was I hiding I was still invisible, natural reaction to being followed maybe?

I watched Logan exit from the same door I had. Bobby and Rogue where sitting on a bench just off the patio. Noticing his claws drawn, Rogue stood and began asking him what was wrong, clearly she cared for Logan, more then she let on to anyone. He ignored her and pushed her aside, completely consumed by the hunt. Or what he was hunting.

I watched his nostrils flare. His eyes scanned the horizon like a mad bloodhound. Now I knew why his students where so afraid of him.

His eyes stop right on me. I gasped and he seemed to notice, starting his way towards me in a full out run. He was fast, too fast. Even if I started running he would catch me, and I couldn't just turn and run or I would be swimming.

I put my arms up in front of me to protect myself. I used all the power I could muster to create a force field a few feet in front of me, becoming visible again use all my focus. I closed my eyes and heard him scream.

I opened my eyes and Logan had hit my barrier, and I think that pissed him off even more. He scratched at it, trying to break his way through. I continued to try and push him back but I could feel my energy draining.

Logan had begun backing up and throwing himself against the force field. Each time he hit I felt like he was throwing all his weight against my arms. I watched him back up again, preparing to make another run for it.

As he started towards me I put all my remaining strength to push him back when he hit. However it didn't work like I had planned. My barrier smashed as he hit it, sending him flying straight into me. His heavy body smashed mine into a large rock that was behind me. Part of the bolder smashed and he ended up laying in a pile of rubble. Logan's body was directly over top of mine. His arms on either side of my head, no claws, and his legs tangled with mine. He had me pinned there.

We where both breathing heavily. He smiled and started to chuckle. "Well I wasn't expecting that! Your stronger then I thought."

"Thanks." I breathed.

He laughed as he rolled off me, to my right side. I let out a sigh of relief as I became free of his weight. "You ok?" He asked as his laughter died.

I continued to breath heavily. "You're." I took a breathe, "Heavy." I stared up at the sky.

He started laughing again, "Sorry , Its my metal skeleton." I looked over at him giving him a 'no shit' look then nodded and turned back up towards the sky.

He propped himself up and muttered "Shit." as he looked down at me.

"What" I asked.

I felt his thumb run up the side of jaw, just under my cheek bone. "Looks like it was till first blood." He pulled his hand away and showed me the blood smear down his thumb. I shot up as my hand went to the spot on my chin where his thumb had been. Sure enough there was a small gash, about an inch long.

"I didn't mean to ya know." He said.

"Its no big deal, wounds heal." He chuckle at my words, "Now help me up before I hurt myself."

He stood up, and began pulling me up by the hand. Some people around the school grounds where staring at us. Others acted like this was an everyday thing.

I looked over at Logan who didn't even have a scratch. I could feel my arms and legs already start to bruise.

"Lets go see Jean and make sure you're alright." Logan said as he started walking towards the mansion.

"What about you?" He stopped and looked at me, "How do you know you're not hurt?"

He chuckled, "Trust me, I'm tougher then I look." His smirked faded as we reached the mansion. He seemed different as soon as other people where around, especially students.

Logan lead me back towards the combat room. He told me to wait there as he went to get Jean. I was sore, very sore. I rolled my sleeves up to see all the small black and purple spots that had began forming on my arms. I didn't need to look at my back and legs to know they were in the same shape.

I rolled my sleeves back down and wrapped my arms around me, I didn't want them to see this. I knew it would upset Logan that he had hurt me. Then again he did do the same thing to all those students, maybe it wouldn't bother him? I didn't know.

After a few minutes of waiting Logan walked in with Jean behind him.

"Long time no see." I said softly, giving her a weak smile.

"Let me see." was all she said.

Logan placed an unlit cigar in his mouth and crossed his arms as watched me as I slowly rolled up my sleeves. Jean moved in and blocked his view of my arms. I was thankful for her actions. Jean looked sad as she took my hands in hers and rotated my arms to see the damage. I winced as she ran one of her fingers over a bruise. I watched her forehead crease as she looked back to my face.

Jean stepped back. Logan could see my arms now and his jaw dropped slightly, his cigar hung loosely in his lips.

"Let me see the rest." Jean said calmly. I shook my head me. "Nicole please, take off your shirt I need to see."

I didn't want her or Logan to see, and i definitely didn't want Logan to see me in my bra. Jean nodded and turned to Logan, "Turn around."

He rolled his eyes and did as he had been asked. "Its not like its nothing I hadn't see before." He began to pull a lighter out of his pocket.

Jean ignored him. I began to pull my top off over my head. I stood there watching her. Her eyes went wide and she gasped. Her hands went to her mouth and she talked into them, "Oh my God..."

Her words make Logan turned. His lighter fell to the floor at the same time as the still unlit cigar hit the floor. I covered myself with my arms, feeling ashamed. Logan just stood there stunned that he had done that much damage. Jean grabbed my hands once again, moving my arms out of her way.

My whole chest was one giant purple blob from where his chest and shoulders had hit me, and on my left shoulder you could make out the imprint of where his dog tags had hit me as they had been squished between our bodies. On my right shoulder was a large hand print from when he had put his hand up to try and stop himself. Now that I could see the damage i realized how much pain I was in. Same of the purple spots looked more blue now, some green, almost like they were starting to heal already.

"Wait here." Jean called as she started out the door as if she had noticed something we hadn't.

I put my arms back around myself and stared at the floor. I was to scared to look at him.

"Nikki..." I heard him mumble under his breath. We stood there in silence. Jean followed the Professor in a few moments later. Great, how many people is she going to expose me too?

I finally looked up. Jean and the Professor stood in front of me. I could see Logan behind them, staring at the floor, running his hands through his hair.

"I see what you mean, Jean." the Professor finally spoke after inspecting me after a few moments.

I didn't know what was going on, I started to panic. "What do you mean?" He didn't answer, I turned to Jean, "Jean what does he mean? What's going on?" My actions got Logan's attention and all eyes were on me.

We all stood there in silence for a few more minutes, they were all staring at me. I was still panicked, what was going on? Why wouldn't they tell me. Logan's eyes had slowly widened as time went on.

"What...what's going on?" I couldn't take it anymore. I stepped back and covered myself as tears started forming, "What's wrong with me!" I almost yelled at them.

Jean ran up to me and took me in her arms, trying to comfort me. "There is nothing wrong with you, I'm sorry for making you think that. We are just trying to figure out what's going on."

"Jean, what is going on?" She stood back and took my hand and cupped both of hers around it.

"Look at your arm." She said slowly and calmly. I followed her face down to my hand that she held and then down my arm. The once purple marks on my arm had become green, some even yellow. They where already almost healed? I jumped back from her and inspected the rest of my body. The other bruises had begun the same speedy healing process. What was happening to me? My hand shot up to the cut on my lower cheek. It had become a scab.

"Meet me in my office in an hour Nicole, I need to think. Logan, Jean, come with me." The Professor turned his chair and began out the door and down the hall.

Jean put her hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry everything will be okay." With that she followed him out the door once again leaving me alone with Logan.

I looked over at him for answers. I looked him right in the eye. His gaze dropped to the floor. I could see his fists clench. He sighed, relaxed, and looked back into my eyes, After a moment he shook his head no, telling me had didn't know anything more then I did at this point. I slowly dropped my gaze and he left me there.

I just stood there for a moment after I put my shirt back on, my mind racing. What was going on? What is happening to me? Did I do something wrong? Was the Professor going to make me leave?

I drowned in these questions. I had no answers. I was over my head. I couldn't breath. I had no light to show me which way to the surface.

After an hour I stood outside the Professors office. I sighed. Did I want to know what was waiting for me on the other side. With that the doors flew open and I was greeted by Jean's face, it was plastered with a giant smile. Without a word she grabbed my hand and lead me into the large, round room.

The Professor looked at me from the far side of his desk. I gentle smile on his lips. "I've been looking into you and your powers Nicole. Please relax, and don't worry I would never ask you to leave. This is your home now."

His words calmed me down, I couldn't help but smile. His smile grew and his hand gestured to the chair facing him. I walked to the desk and sat down.

Logan was lounging on the couch as he had been last time I was in here. Jean took the seat beside me. This woman was quickly becoming the best friend I had had in years. I was home here. I had friends here and people who cared for me. This school was a family, and everyone looked out for each other, protected each other, cared for each other. Even the hard asses like Logan.

"Would you like to know more about your powers Nicole?" The Professor asked. He folded his hands and lead forward looking slightly more serious.

I nodded, he nodded in response and began, "I have learn quiet a bit about you. Your powers are quiet unique. I have seen similar powers but nothing like this before." His words intrigued me. I leaned forward a bit. Jean copied my actions and I heard Logan shift on the couch.

"Your main power comes from your ability to bend and concentrate light and colours in the air. This is how you create your force fields, you concentrate the light and colours in the air into a solid form, stopping other solid objects and moving smaller objects, like the leaves in the park the first time we met." I could feel my jaw slowly drop. Logan had now moved closer to us, now leaning on the side of desk, finally having that cigar he wanted. "This ability is what also allows you to appear invisible. I do believe you can actually make yourself disappear but you cannot control your powers well enough yet to make yourself totally invisible. You tend to also cover yourself in a thin layer of this concentrated light. I think its a instinct to protect yourself. You have to learn to stop that, I believe thats why Wolverine can still see you. His keen eyes can pick up on the light reflecting off the this force field." I was amazed at what he was telling me. I felt myself smile. I was happy to finally know about myself.

"So does that mean I could learn to turn other objects and people invisible with me?" I asked one of the many new questions that had begun to form in my head.

He laced his fingers together and rested them in front of him, "I think you could only do that if you had direct contact with the person or object. You would have to be touching them."

My smile grew. I didn't know I could do all that stuff. I thought about when I stopped Jeans hand, and when I ran and hid from Logan, and when I stopped him with my force field. Then my mind went to training room, when they all stared at me, scaring me. My smile faded and I became worried, "Then what about when we were in the training center, what was that about?"

Jean took my arm and rolled my sleeve up. The bruises were nothing more then light yellow spots. My arms was almost bare now. I looked down at it wide eyed. "Its not humanly possible to heal that fast." I muttered to myself. I knew Jean heard me. The Professor probably read it in my mind and if Logan's senses where as strong as they say he would have heard it too.

Logan grunted, I looked at him and he chuckled softly. I looked back to the Professor. He smiled to reassure me everything was going to be okay. "I think that, like Logan, you have advanced healing abilities. You said yourself you never fight so how would you really know. However like your invisibility powers I believe that with direct contact you could also use your healing abilities on them." He was right, I had always healed fast if I cut myself while slicing vegetables or something clumsy like that but never that fast, but I had been ignoring my powers so how would I have known. "I'm not sure why you can do this but it is a very special gift. I don't believe you could heal yourself to the same extent that Logan can. YOU can get broken bones and die of bleeding out but maybe it will improve over time." I just stared at him wide eyed. That was new, and Logan had that power too? I guess thats why he knew he would be fine after he had crashed into me.

This was all a lot to take in at once. I thanked him and went back to my room for a bit. Thinking of everything that had happened. I wasn't mad, or sad, or happy, I was just trying to sort it all out in my head.

Once I had mad peace with everything that had been said, I decided to go get something to eat and maybe try and hang out with someone? I didn't want them to start thinking I was antisocial. Maybe I would go find Jean or Storm after dinner, or maybe Bobby and Rouge, but it was almost 9 and I knew they all had class in the morning. Maybe I would find them tomorrow then. Well I could play so pool. I needed to get better so I could beat Logan one day, just to rub it in his face, even if it was only once.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I hadn't realized how late it was as I made my way to the kitchen. The halls where quite. It had been a long day, and I had forgotten that everyone had school in the morning.

I found myself stopping to peer inside the game room as I past it. It was empty. I sighed, shrugged and continued to the kitchen. Thank god there was always food. I decided on a quick bowl of Captain Crunch then made my way back to the game room. I would play alone tonight. That was fine by me.

I thought as I played the games. I hope Logan isn't upset with himself, it was my fault that I'm not strong enough to stop him. I wonder if he will still want to practice with me? I really wouldn't blame him for not wanting to see me. I wonder why Rogue was so worried about him when we came out of the house? I wonder what their relationship is? Does it matter? She is with Bobby after all. Why am I thinking like this, Logan isn't even anything more then a friend. I need to focus on the game.

After a few games I found myself bored.

I set the balls back up into there perfect little triangle. Then after pulling off my shoes I sat on the other end of the table cross legged. I faced the perfect triangle and put both my hands up in front of me. I tried to use my powers to move the balls from the triangle into a line behind the cue ball. Once they were in the line I moved them around the table in front of me like a snake, the cue being the head. I kept this up for a few minutes before lifting them into the air. I slowly formed them into a solar system. Rotating around the cue ball as a sun, it had to many planets to be our solar system but still it was beautiful in its own way.

"That's sweet!"

I jumped at the sound of the new voice. All the balls fell around me, some on the table others on the floor. I turned expecting to see Logan, but instead was met by a pair of ice blue eyes and short spiking hair.

"Bobby you scared me!" I half yelled, half laughed at him. I jumped off the table and began collecting the coloured balls.

"Sorry." he said and began helping me pick everything up off the floor.

We put the last of it on the table and looked up at him, "Thanks," I smiled, "Isn't it past your bedtime?"

He smiled back and laughed, "Ya...but I wanted to talk to you."

"What's on your mind Bobby?" I asked giving him a comforting smiled.

He stepped away from the table and pointed over is shoulder, "Can we walk?"

I nodded, flicked the lights off and followed him out onto the grounds. He lead me to the bench he and Rogue had been sitting on earlier. He sighed.

"So, what's on your mind?" I asked him again. He looked at me then to the ground.

He sighed again, "Its Rogue, she's been acting weird lately."

"Weird how?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I don't know, I can't figure it out...she won't tell me anything..."

"Well, I don't know either of you well enough to really be any help, but maybe she just misses home or something."

"Maybe," He agreed absentmindedly.

I turned and sat sideways on the bench, facing Bobby. "Why come to me to talk?" I asked.

He shook his head no and shrugged, "I don't know. I trust you I guess, and you where up."

I nodded and couldn't help but smile and give a small laugh. Bobby smiled to and I lightly punched him in the arm. We both started laughing again. We couldn't stop. Nothing was funny we just needed a laugh.

Bobby and I laughed and talked on the bench for hours. After we decided it was late, and that Bobby had class in the morning, we parted in the corner outside Jean and Scott's room. I gave him a hug and told him to stop worrying. Then went to my room and went to bed.

I woke up around noon again the next day. I rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling. I ran my hand along the lower part of my right jaw. The scratch had healed but there was an inch long ridge where it had been. A permanent reminded of that training session.

I began to think. Why had Bobby wanted to talk to me last night? Oh well, its nice to have someone to talk to. Like the day before I showered and got dressed, then went downstairs for breakfast...well...lunch. Today I dresses simple, gray jeans and a black tank top and a sweater. I let my hair fall wildly around me.

Today instead of going back to my room I went outside for a walk. I walked past the bench Bobby and I had sat on last night and smiled, thinking about how much fun we had had. I sat down once again on the bench. I seen Storm and two other mutants sitting under a large oak tree talking. I waved at Storm and after she waved back my thoughts turned to Bobby and Rogue.

For the first time since I arrived at the mansion I found myself thinking of David. I missed him. I missed his perfect smile. His perfect brown eyes. His silky brown hair. The way he held me. The way he held my hand in his.

I looked at hand. My mutated, disgusting hand. How I hated it at this moment. I held my hand at eye level and watched it turn invisible, as I had the morning I first 'met' The Professor. I signed and closed my eyes. I pictured his face in my mind.

After a moment I felt a warm hand wrap around mine. Their palm on the back of my hand as their fingers laced through mine.

I opened my eyes to see the same rough hand that had cupped my chin the first night I was here. I smiled up at Logan. The corners of his lips pulled up slightly. His warm hand comforted me. I found it strange that he would be this close to anyone, and holding my hand? He must feel really bad about yesterday, and I guess he was on top of me yesterday so holding my hand must seem like nothing.

"What can I do for you Professor Logan?" I smiled.

He actually smiled this time, "Well, first you can stop calling that." His voice was course, as it always was, but still it too was comforting to me in its own way.

I could feel my smile grow and I giggled slightly, "Sorry, what is it Wolverine."

He chuckled then his smiled died and he became serious again. I could feel my smile die with his. "I wanted to say I'm...I'm...Sorry about yesterday." I knew this was hard for him to say. He didn't seem like the type to apologize for his actions.

"Logan, please don't beat yourself up about it. I'm fine, no damage done." He looked away from me. I felt his grip on my hand slowly loosen. Part of me didn't want him to let go. I sighed. "Logan, look at me."

He hesitated, then stared right into my eyes. His gaze was strong, it would intimidate anyone. "I'm okay." I said to him again. "And besides if you hadn't hurt me I wouldn't have known about my healing powers." I gave him a gentle smile, trying to tell him everything would be alright. He seemed to understand and smiled weakly back.

He unlaced his fingers from mine and sat down next to me on the bench. I was sadden a little as I let my hand fall into my lap. I had never seen him come within a foot of anyone before unless they were fighting him. I wonder what's going through his mind? He seems flustered? I hope he's okqy.

He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees like Bobby had the night before.

After a moment I decided to make conversation, "Shouldn't you be teaching right about now?"

"Not for another 15 minutes, its lunch." He simple said. I nodded at his answer. We sat there in silence for the rest of his lunch break, enjoying the silent company. It was started to seem to me that Logan and I never had to say much to enjoy our time together. Which made things nice and easy between us. He said a soft, quick goodbye to me before heading back to class.

"I'll see you at 4!" I called after him, waving, as he made his way towards the door.

I smiled to myself as Logan left me alone on the bench. He never said much, he always let his actions do all the talking. Thats what I liked about him. He was always himself and he didn't give a shit about what other people thought and he always let it show. But still, what was with him taking my hand, maybe he just wanted to get my attention, or was he just trying to make me blush and go invisible around him? He did seem to think that was funny. Oh well I'm probably over thinking it.

After a few moments of random thoughts my mind wondered back to David. "I have to forget about him, I'm sure he forgot about me. Besides this is my home now and he is not part of my life anymore. Even though I love him I must try and forget. I have to forget." I mumbled out loud to myself.

"Hey Nicole!" I looked up to see Storm waving me over to her and the other mutants she was with.

I decided it was in my best interest to go over. I needed to forget and making new friends is always a good way to do that. I pulled myself off the bench and walked over to them, as I got near them I noticed the other two mutants Storm was with. One was a young girl around 18 with short spiky blonde hair and icy eyes. She was wearing a light pink t-shirt and light blue jeans. The other was a young boy about the same age, but he was all blue, with pointed ears and a tail. He was wearing a red and black shirt with dark pants.

"Hello Nicole, I would like you to meet Tabitha, or Boom Boom and Kurt, or Nightcrawler." I smiled and shook both their hands as Storm introduced us, "Tabitha, Kurt, this is Nicole."

"Nice to meet you both," I said sitting next to Storm to finish the little circle

"Same!" Tabitha said.

"Its very nice to meet you," Kurt said through his German accent.

I smiled at them, "Shouldn't you guys be in class right now? And shouldn't you be teaching Storm?"

Storm smiled back and simply stated, "This is my prep class. Though I never do much prepping. And these two are on spare."

I nodded to show her I understood. We made small talk for the rest of the class, going on and laughing about random things. Kurt had a great sense of humor. I had learned that Kurt could teleport and the Tabitha could make energy bombs in the palms of her hands. Before they were about to leave for next class Storm turned to Kurt. "Do you mind giving us girls a second?"

"Not at all,"Kurt smiled, "I have to go get my books anyway." We all bid him farewell and within a second he was gone, leaving a puff of blue smoke where he had once stood.

Storm turned to me and Tabitha, "So girls, Jean and I were planning on having a girls day of shopping on Sunday, do you want to come?"

"Who's all coming?" Tabitha asked before I could.

"Well," Storm began, "So far just Jean, Emma, Rogue and I."

"Sounds like fun, I'm in!" Tabitha blurted out without a second thought.

I thought for a moment and said, "I would love to come."

Storm smiled. "Great!"

With that Tabitha ran off and I walked Storm to her class. "So why those people, if you don't mind me asking?"

Storm laughed, "Of course not! You, Jean, Emma and I are the only women over 20 here so we often hang out with the older students. We are great friends."

I smiled, "So who is Emma? I don't believe I have met her yet."

"Emma has been visiting her sister this week, she will be back on Thursday." Storm said. "She is a psychic, like Jean, she is far more powerful though."

"She sounds like fun," I laughed, acting like a high school girl.

I left Storm at her class and went back to my room, waiting for 3.

I once again sat facing Jean as I focused my powers, but this time it was a battle of minds. Jean had set a blank piece of paper on the desk between us with a pencil. I had to keep the pencil balanced on its sharpened tip in the center of the paper as she tried to move it around. The idea was simple, don't let Jean write on the paper. The only rules where the tip of pencil had to be on the paper at all times and that I wasn't allowed to create a force field between the tip of the pencil and the paper.

Jean's physic powers where much stronger then my force fields. I found it extremely hard to create a force field strong around the pencil to stop in from moving. By the time the hour was up, there was many small doodles on the paper.

After our time was up we both stood and Jean throw away the paper and began walking me to meet Logan.

"You did better then I thought you would today." Jean said.

I smiled at her, "Thanks Jean, oh Storm told me about the shopping trip this Sunday."

She smiled back, "Thats great, so are you coming?"

"Ya, I can't wait. I haven't had a girls day out in forever. Actually I didn't really have any girl friends to go out with before." I laughed, it all seemed so stupid now. My life had turned in just a few days. Since I had arrived at the school, I had made friends and there where people here that cared about me.

Jean laughed slightly, not really knowing how to take what I had just said. "I'm glad your happy here," she finally said after a minute.

"I haven't been this happy in a long time." I said truthfully, "And I haven't felt this at home in a long time, after David left me I didn't even feel at home in my own skin."

"Who's David?" Jean asked.

I wondered why she hadn't read my mind about it. so I decided I would ask. "I thought you would have read my mind about it by now Jean."

"Its rude to just go through peoples personal thoughts like that, but if you don't mind it would be faster then you trying to explain it all and not many people let me read their minds so I always love the practice." She gave me a weak smile, probably thinking I would say no.

"Go ahead," I stopped and smiled at her sincerely. "I trust you. Jean...I don't want to sound corny...but your my best friend, I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me."

She stopped and smiled at me. "Thanks Nicole."

We stepped to the side of the hall and she put her palms to my temples, just inches from touching me. "Don't move." Was all she said as images of David and the past 3 years of my life wiped around in my head. The images brought back a rush of confusion and emotions. I could feel tears well up in my eyes as my last night with David played through my mind. The last thing I seen was that fateful plate floating at knee level between David and I.

Jeans hands feel to her sides as we both panted wildly. I could feel hot tears fall down my face, I didn't know I would see everything she did, but at least now I didn't have to explain to her about how I felt.

I looked up at her to see tears formed in her eyes as well. "Oh my god...Nicole I'm so sorry. I didn't know." I felt her arms wrap around my shoulders, pulling my into a comforting hug.

I hugged her back. We both cried silently to each other as she felt my pain. After a moment I pulled away from her and we dried our eyes. "I guess I should thank him though. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here right now."

Jean smiled at me. "I guess your right." Jean and I asked each other questions about random stuff as we continued the walk to the training room that I learned was commonly referred to as the Danger Room.

"Thanks fro everything Jean." I said as we reached the door to the Danger Room.

"I should thank you too from trusting me back there." We smiled at each other once again, "Oh by the way I want to ask you something."

"Ok shoot," I said holding up my right hand. My thumb pointed to the ceiling and my index finger pointed at Jean. I shot her with my finger gun and we both laughed for a moment.

"I have a date with Scott tonight, and I wanted to know if you could give me some pointers on what I should maybe wear." She scratch the back of her head when she said the part.

I giggled at her actions and thought for a moment. "Well Jean you always look good in pink or blue. Red looks good too."

She giggled too, "Thanks Nicole." She gave me a quick hug and left down the hall. Jean always brought out the girly side of me.

I walked through the door into the danger room. There where still a bunch of students still standing in the room, class must be running late. I noticed Kurt and Bobby watching something happening in the room below. I walked over to where they were standing.

"What's going on guys?" I crossed my arms in front of me and looked down to see Logan and a boy I didn't know standing in fighting stances, facing each other.

"Pyro challenged Wolverine to a fight...again." Bobby said not taking his eyes off the scene below. I watched as Pyro opened his lighter and formed to orbs of fire in his hands.

"Do you think he'll win?" I asked them.

Kurt chuckled, "Pyro tries zis every few veeks. He never wizns."

I rolled my eyes at the boy below. He was trying to light Logan on fire. Logan just ran throw the fire towards him and pinned him down. Logan's claws rested on the boys cheek. He said unheard words to the boy and stood up. I watched Logan make his way towards the door leading to the control room we were in. His heavily burnt skin made him look like a zombie, you could see parts of his metal skeleton through his burnt flesh. He was ghoulish, even with his skin already half healed.

He was almost fully healed when he entered the control room. He dismissed the class as he walked to the control panel and began hitting random buttons. The boy known as Pyro entered the room shortly after everyone, other then Logan, Kurt , Bobby and myself, had left.

Kurt and Bobby lightly punched him on the arm and messed his hair as they all gave each other goofy smirks. They began to leave as Pyro noticed me for the first time.

Bobby and Kurt stopped at the door when they noticed him walking over to me.

I leaned against the edge of the control panel, as I had done the day before, and waited for Logan to finish up. Pyro came up beside me, he rested his arm on the edge of the control panel beside and rested his other hand on his hip.

"Hey," he said with a crooked smirk. I rolled my eyes at him. "Names John, but you can call Pyro."

"Back away kid," Logan said from my other side, who was now fully healed, not looking up from the control panel, "If you know what's good for you."

I slid myself up onto the edge of the control panel and let my legs dangle. Pyro's smirk grew and he let out a slight chuckle. " So what's your name." He moved in closer to me.

Logan turned away from what he was doing a stared right into Pyro's eyes. His stare was hard and cold, like he was looking for blood. "I said back away." Logan's voice was low and threatening. I could almost see the chill go up Pyro's back. He didn't say another word, he just backed away and headed out the door.

Once the door closed behind the 3 young men I couldn't help but giggle. I wasn't exactly sure what to make of what just happened but I knew it was funny.

I looked over to Logan. He didn't looked to please about what had just happened. All he did was glance over at me then back to the terminal. I looked down to the floor and tried to think of something to say. After a few minutes I decided to ask about what I was here for in the first place. "So what are we going to do today?"

"Nothing," he stated. I was shocked. He turned to see the confused expression on my face. "I'm to worried about your health after yesterday." He walked past me to the door the the Danger Room and Locked it.

"What?" Was all I could say as he turned back towards me.

He didn't say anything else, I knew he wouldn't. If he wouldn't say it on his own I knew I couldn't force it out of him. He just leaned against the door and smirked. "You don't want to hurt me?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. From all I knew of Logan he lived for the fight more then anything, and now he was turning one down? I didn't know exactly what to say. "Can't we...do...something?"

Logan smirked and pushed himself off the door. He began walking around the outside of the room, he passed the main door and continued towards a small desk that sat in the corner. He shuffled through the random items on the desk. "We could practice you ability to create force fields."

"How?" I asked. I wasn't ready for what happened next. Without missing a beat Logan grabbed a pen off the desk and threw it at me. I jumped off the control console and ducked, just missing it. I heard it hit the window behind me.

I was about to question his actions when he began throwing other ideas from the desk at me. I blocked each item with a force field, sending each item bouncing off and back at Logan.

After a few moments he quickly ran out of objects to throw. I laughed at him. Now it was my turn. I held my arms out, palms up and used my powers to lift all the objects he had thrown at me up off the ground. The random desk objects floated around me. I set them all flying towards him.

Logan rolled away. Without letting the items touch the ground I made them follow him around the room. It was easier to control objects around him, he couldn't fight back like Jean could. He ran around the outside of the room back towards the other door. I couldn't move the items fast enough to catch him but he still had to run to get away.

He turned towards me as he reached the other door. I moved the items between Logan and myself when I seen him face me. I knew what he was up to. If he could distract me or break my concentration I would lose this 'game' we were playing.

He pushed the small objects out of his way and stopped in front of me. In one smooth motion he grabbed my waist and pushed me back against the console, making me break my concentration. He smirked when he heard all the objects hit the floor.

He chuckled softly "I win."

I laughed with him, "But you cheated."

Logan and I stayed in this position for a few moments. Neither of us talked or moved. We just study each other's faces. That was until Logan jumped back at the sound of my stomach glowing. Way to ruin the moment.

I could feel my cheeks heat up. Logan chuckled. "I guess I've tortured you enough for today. Common, lets go get some grub."

I nodded to the floor, afraid he would see my blush and laugh more.

"I just want to get a change of clothes and I'll take you to the lunch room."

"Okay," I said still looking to the floor to follow him out. His clothes where burned and destroyed still, from his battle with Pyro. I followed him silently, watching the floor. I wasn't paying much attention to where he was leading me, his room I guessed. I stayed close to him as we began up a flight of stairs.

I wonder what he was talking about when he said lunch room. No one told me there was like a cafeteria or somethin- AH!

I fell forward on the last stair. Logan caught me by the top of my arm just before I hit the ground. He pulled me back onto my feet. Great, just great. What kinda of geniuses slips up the stairs?

Logan pulled me up to face him. I could feel my face turn a deep shade of red, almost matching my hair colour. He ran his hands up and down the top of my arms to try and comfort me. I still stared at the floor, memorizing the pattern of the carpet between the gap in our feet.

"You alright Red?" He asked. I had never heard him call me Red before, but I had heard him say it to Jean. "Nikki?" He questioned again. I couldn't bring myself to look up at him or to answer. I was so embarrassed. First my stomach and now this?

I felt myself become involuntarily invisible. I heard Logan chuckle softly. With his hands still on my shoulders he softly pulled me towards him, wrapping his arms around my back. I buried my face into his chest, and gripped what was left of his once white wife beater. I could feel his skin on my face through the holes that had been burnt into his shirt. I don't know why I felt so bad or ashamed, but this scruffy, brute was making me feel better.

I moved my arms to rest around his large waist and gave him a small squeeze, so he knew I was okay. I felt all the muscles in his body relax. I felt him gently rest his chin on the top of my head and burry his nose in my hair. I could feel his hot breath through my hair, on my scalp. I didn't move. I didn't want to move. I felt safe in his arms, safer then I had been in a long time. I just stood there, taking him in. Taking in his smell of lightly of burnt flesh, blood, his cigars and a bit of some unknown cologne, but I didn't care. The sound of his steady beating heart relaxed me. I felt myself slowly reappear.

I'm sure that if anyone had passed us before this time they would have thought Logan was crazy for standing at the top of a stair case, hugging nothing but air.

Logan finally pulled away after a few minutes and made me look him in the eyes, "Lets go get you something to eat, shall we?" I nodded and he continued to lead me to his room.

Once we arrived he opened the door and walked in leaving it open for me. I stood in the doorway for a moment as he pulled some clothes from a small, plain dresser that sat next to his bed. His room was very plain and very empty. I entered the room. It was set up almost like a mirror image of mine. The bed has still at the far wall. A small, empty, night stand to the right and the small dresser to the left, but instead of having 2 doors against the wall that connected his room with mine, there was only one door. I guessed it was the bathroom as he entered it and closed the door behind him.

Its going to be weird to shower in the morning knowing he will be on the other side of the wall. Its probably a good thing I get up late or I would be red the whole time.

The only form of decoration in the room was a small picture frame sitting on the dresser. I walked over and picked it up, inspecting the picture carefully. In the center of the picture was the Professor, with Jean, Scott, Storm and a large, blue, fuzzy man standing around him. Logan was off the the right hand side of the frame, trying to stay out of the picture I presumed. I couldn't help but smile when I seen he off in the corner.

I heard the bathroom door open and close again. I turned to Logan who was know wearing a pair of worn jeans and a lose black t-shirt. I held up the picture so he could see what I was looking at. "Nice."

He chuckled, "Is that stupid picture really that exciting?"

"Yep," I nodded, "And its not stupid, its cute. Not to mention the only half decretive thing you have in here." I giggled.

"Well not everyone can be as artistic as you." He said taking the picture from my hands and setting it back on the top of the dresser.

Maybe not but I can help. "Hold that thought." I said and headed for the door. I was surprised he didn't stop me, but I left him alone in his room and went next door to mine. I unlocked the door and began searching my covered walls for something that screamed 'Wolverine'.

Then I found it. One of my few realism pieces hanging in the corner. It was of a white wolf crouching behind some birch trees in the snow, growling at anyone who dared to close. It was perfect. I pulled the large 3' by 4' canvas off the wall and headed back to Logan's room.

He was still standing in the same place I had left him. He had hardly moved an inch. I could see the corners of him month pull up slightly as i reentered the room. I smiled at his as I walked past him and placed the 4' base of the canvas on the top of the dresser next to his picture.

I stepped back to stand beside him and crossed my arms over my chest, "What do you think?"

He didn't say anything. He just stood there, staring at it, almost in disbelief. I giggled when I noticed his mouth was slightly open. "Logan?" still no answer. "If you don't like it I can give you another one." I said to the floor becoming worried that he was upset by my actions.

"What?" he seemed to suddenly jump out of his trance. "No...no I love it, I just can't believe that you are just going to give this to me for no reason?"

"Oh!" I was startled by his sudden outburst, but quickly relaxed. "Well...you know you don't always need a reason to give someone you care about a gift."

Logan didn't say anything. I just continued to stare at the painting. I was a little grateful that he hadn't caught everything I had said. I put my hand on his shoulder. His head snapped in my direction. I could feel him relax when I smiled at him. "Common lets go eat."

He smiled and lead me out of his room. I know where we were going now so I walked beside Logan instead of trailing behind. I turned left towards the kitchen after we passed the main stairway and entered the far hall. Logan stopped with his hand on my shoulder.

"Where are you going?" He asked, questioning my actions.

"I'm going to make us some dinner?" I thought he knew that so I was very confused by his actions.

He gave a slight smile and chuckled, "Dinning hall is this way." He pointed to the right.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Dinning hall?"

"Ya," he began pulling me in the direction he had pointed out before, "you know, the place where they serve us breakfast from 6:30 to 7:30, lunch from 12 to 1 and supper from 6 to 8."

I rolled my eyes at him, "You know, no one actually told me about it."

"Now how the hell did you think we feed all those kids." He asked. All I could do was answer truthfully.

"It hadn't actually crossed my mind. " I gave him a smug smile.

He lead me down a flight of stairs and through a large set of metal doors. The large square room seemed more like a prison then a cafeteria or mess hall. The walls where all cold metal, with small rectangular windows across the top of the left hand wall. There were round metal lights hanging from the roof over each metal picnic type table and every little noise made in the room echoed off the cold walls making it extremely load in the prison like room.

I followed Logan to a long table set out under the windows that was covered with food. I couldn't help but smile. I loved food. Logan handed me a plate and we walked the length of the table grabbing whatever food caught our eye. I was glad to see that he ate more then me, that could have been awkward.

As we neared the end of the table I could see Kurt waving at us from a table on the other end of the room.

"Common lets go eat with them," I said to Logan, not giving him much of a choice as I grabbed the sleeve of his t-shirt with my free hand as I tried to balance my plate of food in the other. I pulled him half way and gave up to make sure I didn't drop my food.

I reached the table and placed my plate down with a quick "Hey everyone." They all said hi back and I sat down on the edge of bench next to Tabitha. Logan joined us shortly, sitting across for me, next to Kurt. Bobby and Rogue where sitting next to Kurt and Storm sat across from them, next to Tabitha. We all chatted about random stuff as we ate. Logan didn't say much.

Shortly after we began our meal we where joined by a large blue man that I recognized from the photo in Logan's room. He introduced himself as Hank.

"I'm really bad with names, I might not remember." I laughed, "Thats why I always call...Ororo! Oh My God I remember!" I laughed harder as everyone joined, "Thats why I call her Storm. I've met so many people in the past few days I'm surprised I can remember as many names as I do." I finally finished through the laughter.

Everyone laughed with me and Hank spoke, "Trust me it gets harder if you ever start teaching."

"Hey guys," Tabitha broke in, changing the subject, "Did you hear that the Professor is going to let us run a school dance this year on the friday of Halloween!"

"Really that's great!" Storm said. "How did you talk him into that one?"

"I had Jean's help." She stated in a matter-of-fact way.

"So dozs that mean we have to dress up?" Kurt asked.

"Of course to does Kurt!" Rogue said in her weak southern accent. "What's Halloween without dressin' up?"

We all continued to laugh and have a good time even after we had finished eating. Logan even began putting the odd word in.

At 8 the room began to empty of students and teachers as well as everyone at our table. Hank was working on something in lab and went to continue his work, Storm went with him. Tabitha and Rogue decided to go do homework while Bobby challenged Kurt to a video game in order to get out of homework. Everyone left and Logan and I were alone again.

I crossed my legs under the table. My left arm was stretched out onto of the table and my right arm was propped up on its elbow with my chin in my hand. "So." I said to Logan after a few minutes of silence, "I believe you owe me a rematch."

He didn't say anything, I just watched the corners of him month pull up it a smirk. He stood up and headed for the door. I didn't wait for an invitation, I just followed him out the door.

Logan and I played silently, only speaking when something had to be said about the game, other then that, we enjoyed the games in silence.

Logan lined up to break after we set up for another game. I thought about how we could be totally comfortable with each other without saying a word. I thought about how my presence was enough for him, and how we didn't have to talk to each other to be focused on each other. How we could be in a crowded room and just sit there in peace and know we where spending time together.

I thought about how Logan was nothing like David. David couldn't enjoy spending time with me unless he was talking to me or touching me. He had to know at all times that he had my undivided attention. If I was talking to another man in the room he would become jealous, I couldn't have male friends and still be with him.

Wait? Why I was comparing Logan and David. David had been my boyfriend, my lover. Logan was just a friend and my teacher! It was just to weird to compare them. Yes they were two very different people but I knew them both under a different level of emotion. It was uncalled for for me to think about Logan like that.

I jumped when Logan cleared his throat. I gripped my cue with both hands, holding it to my chest. Clearly I had let my thoughts carry me away and I had kept him waiting.

He smirked, "Did I interrupt something?"

"N..No," I forced out I waited a moment and spoke again, "Sorry I was just thinking."

"Oh? About?" His smirk grew. I know he was going to say something to make me blush if I said the wrong thing, I spat out the first thing I could think of that I didn't think he could twist into a sexual remark.

"I'm just thinking about how I'm going to beat you this time." oh shit I thought, quick add something, "In this game of pool." Smooth Nicole, smooth.

He let out a deep chuckle and and said, "So you think you can beat me? Even though you lost the past four games?"

I nodded.

"Ok then...lets make this game interesting then." His smirk grew. What was he planning?

I cocked an eyebrow at him, "Like how?"

He gave me an evil smiled and leaned against the edge of the table. "How about a bet?"

"A bet?" I questioned

"Ya," Logan paused, "You in?"

I thought for a moment, what harm was there in a silly little bet? "Okay, I'm in."

He smirked, "And if you win?"

I thought again and smirked, "I get to pick out your costume for the Halloween dance next friday."

He gave me a quick glare then became confident again. "And if I win," He paused again to think. He glanced and me from the corner of his eye and his smile grew very evil, "I want a kiss."

He had stress the word kiss on purpose. I knew that. He was trying to scare me, but I was strangely comforted that he was willing to get so close to me. I smirked back at him and nodded in agreement.

"You turn." was all he said as we continued our game.

I was doing well, but not good enough. I felt my heart speed up as he sank his last coloured ball. If he could sink the 8 ball before I could sink my last two plus the 8 ball he would get his kiss. It wasn't the idea of the kiss that made me worry, it was the idea that I would have lost so he gets his kiss.

I bent over, lining up my next shot.

I made it.

Sinking the small ball with a blue strip. Now for the red stripped ball.

I missed.

Logan smirked. "Eight ball, far left pocket." He announced smugly.

He made it. Sinking it in the ball into the pocket closest to the door.

I had lost.

I walked to the corner and pulled the little black ball out of the pocket. This ball sealed my fait. I tossed it in the air once and easily caught it once again in the palm of my hand. I felt my heart race again.

Logan walked towards me to meet me at the corner of the table. I placed the ball on the table and rolled it across the table. I sighed and forced myself to look up at Logan.

His dark brown eyes locked with mine. His stare was very intense. It made my heart pound against my rib cage.

I felt Logan's fingers brush against the base of my neck. I felt my breath become staggered. It was hard to breath. He had been close to me before but not like this. His dark eyes stared into me. Into my soul. Keeping me there. He ran his fingers up my neck and followed my hair line to the back of my neck. I froze. I chill ran up my back. I could feel my breaths become short and quick as he leaned down. I relaxed as his fingers gently massaged the back of my neck. His other hand found my waist and pulled me gently towards him. His breath was warm against my face. My hands seemed to have a mind of there own as found their way to his chest and rested themselves there. He leaned in slowly. I never expected him to be this gentle. I stopped breathing as his lips brushed lightly against mine. I could feel his wild facial hair brush against my checks.

All at once Logan jumped back. His nostrils flared. We both stood there tensed. I looked at him questionably.

"OH MY GOD NICOLE!" I heard Jean scream my name as she came running down the hall towards the game room.

Then I knew. Logan's strong senses had picked her up before I did. Logan and I just stood there breathing heavily. There was an intense silence between us as Jeans footsteps neared us. The silence wasn't awkward though. It was... I wasn't sure how describe it. It was full of sorrow and anticipation at the same time. We stared at each other. Logan licked his lips and his stance relaxed. I followed suit. I crossed my arms lightly over my stomach and looked away. After a moment I turned back and he was still starring at me. I gave him a soft smile to show him everything was going to be alright. The corners of his mouth pulled up slightly then relaxed again as he nodded. As if on cue we both began pulling the coloured balls from the pockets to set up for another game as Jean came flying around the corner and into the room.

"Oh my god Nicole! You'll never guessed what happened?" She panted, holding the doorframe for support. The end of her pink dress dancing around her knees.

"What is it, Jean?" I gave her a sweet smile.

She finally jumped off the doorframe and ran right at me. "Common I want girl time!" She squealed, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the door.

I turned to Logan as I was halfway to the door. Jean stopped for a moment.

"Raincheck?" I simply asked. He smirked and nodded knowing I was meaning for more then one event.

Jean pulled me outside and let go of my arm. She dance to herself for a moment and turned to me. "Tonight was just perfect." She mused. Starring out into the starry sky.

I nodded to myself and she continued. "We went out for dinner, then to a nice romantic movie. Then he took me for a walk by our favourtie pond and well..." She trailed off. After a moment she turn to face me and stuck her left hand in my face. I had to back up to get a clear view, and then, there is was. The large, tell-tail rock. It glittered in the moonlight.

"Congratulations!" I yelled jumped at her, giving her the tightest hug I could muster.

"Oh, it was so romantic," She said again.

"I'm so happy for you and Scott!" I said as we pulled away from each other. We spent the rest of the night walking around the school grounds as I listen to her describe her night it FULL detail. So much detail in fact that I could have been there. After me listening to her for about 3 hours, I convinced her that it was time to go to bed and that she could tell me the rest tomorrow. She thankfully agreed and we went up to our rooms. I congratulated her again and gave her a final hug as she went into her room leaving me in the hall.

I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief at the idea that I was alone again. I leaned back against my door and slid down it, stretching my feet out into the hall.

After sitting there in blissful silence for a few moments I finally went into my room and fell asleep as soon I hit the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jean smiled to herself again as she stared at the engagement ring Scott had given her last night. I had never seen her this giddy in the 5ish days I had known her. It was now thursday. I had 'skipped' school yesterday so I didn't have to listen to Jean rant about the engagement, saying I was feeling sick.

Logan had came in to visit me at some point later in the day. After Jean had stood outside for almost 20 minutes asking if I was okay. I told her I just wanted to rest and she eventually left me alone. She had been so consumed in her own personal affairs to think of trying and read my mind to figure out if I was really sick or not. I was thankful for that.

I was also thankful when Logan showed up with a plate of fries and large glass of coke.

"Your my Hero!" I said throwing my arms around his neck.

Logan had been a little taken back at first when I hugged him but relaxed. I knew he would have hugged me back but his hands were full.

"Um...You're welcome." He said as I pulled away from him and took the meal from his hands. He stayed with me for a bit, sitting on the opposite ends of my bed, talking as I ate. Mostly he told about my genius to stay locked in my room all day. Apparently Jean had been wild, running around telling everyone in sight about her and Scott. I rolled my eyes at her, even though she couldn't see me.

I rolled my eyes at her in front of her today, as we sat through my lesson, talking about how prefect Scott was. I couldn't really blame her for being this excited. It had been me only a few months ago when David purposed. I sat patently through the lesson, listening to her babble. The short flips in her hair bounced with her as she talked. Her light eyes fixed on the ring through the whole lesson.

Since she wasn't paying attention, I practiced a bit on my own by lifting the pencil on her desk to stand on end. Every time I did she would pick in up and lay it back on the desk. Almost as if she didn't realize she was doing it. It just seemed like a natural think to do. I eventually gave up and listened in and out to what she was saying. Pinking up things like...

"We are thinking of a summer wedding" and "I know I want pink, light green or yellow bridesmaids dresses"

I was VERY thankful when Logan saved me again. This time he showed up at Jean's class room to take me away from her when I didn't show up to his class.

"Thanks again Logan." I said to him once we where down the hall. His worn, brown, leather jacket made small scrapping noises as his arms brushed against his sides.

"No problem," He shrugged, "I figured you wanted to get away."

I nodded and thanked him again.

After a moment of walking I noticed we weren't headed to the danger room. "So what are we doing today?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "After listening to Jean rant for two days, I don't know about you, but I could use a break." He pulled a cigar and his lighter out of his pocket as we talked. Taking a long drag as he lit it.

I continued to follow him as we made our way through the halls. He opened a door for me that lead into a dark room. I stepped in and stood silently in the dark as he closed the door behind him. I didn't move. I trusted Logan, but still, I froze in the darkness, not knowing where to go. I could hear his boots step heavily across the floor.

All at once bright lights switched on all around me. I shut my eyes tight and through my hands over them to protect them as a natural reaction. "Ouch..." I mumbled to myself.

"Sorry," Logan muttered around his cigar.

I opened my eyes to she the Blackbird resting in front of me, the same jet I arrived in. This must be its hanger.

I stared at it for a moment then turned to Logan as he moved to stand beside me.

"Here." He once again said around his half smoked cigar. I looked at the black leather mess he was handing to me. "It's Jean's but I don't think she'll mind. I'm not even sure if she uses the damn thing anymore."

I took it from him and held it up in front of me.

Logan walked away from me, towards another door. I ignored him for a moment as I examined the black leather jacket, with a large red X across the back, that he had given me. I quickly bundled it in my arms, confused about why he had given it to me as I ran to the other door he was waiting by.

The next room walk lit just as bright as the first, but instead of containing a large black jet, it contained a great number of cars and a few motor bikes and a number of other odd vehicles.

Logan headed towards a black, harley type looking bike. I don't know anything auto related so I really don't know. I watched as he kicked up the kickstand and walked it towards the closed garage doors on the other side of the room.

Logan stopped half way. "You coming Red?"

I looked at him then down to the jacket in my arms. I finally realized what he wanted to do. A joyride. I had never been on a motorcycle before. I looked at him wide eyed as I realized how scared I was of falling off. I'm so klutzy and I have a hard enough time being safe with a car, but taking away two wheels and asking me to be safe, that was pushing it.

Logan chuckled and rolled his eyes at me. "Common NIkki, you'll be fine!"

I sighed, trusting him, knowing he would never do anything to hurt me and knowing that he would do his best to make sure I didn't hurt myself. I jogged to catch up to him, trying to slip into the leather jacket he had given me at the same time.

He paused at the closed garage door and looked at me. He pulled the cigar out of his mouth. "Hold this." He said handing it to me.

I took it carefully between two of my finger tips, holding it as if it were going to bite. Logan chuckled at my actions.

I watched as he placed a set of keys between his teeth. He then used one hand to hold the bike as the other reached for a keypad next to the garage door. He quickly typed a code into the keypad then pulled the keys from his mouth and stuck one into the key slot under the keypad and gave a quick turn. The door in front of us opened as he pulled the key out.

I cocked an eyebrow at him and he took his cigar back from me.

"Securities tight." He said looking over his shoulder at all the shinny, new looking vehicles. "You can imagine why."

"Even in a house full of Mutants?" I asked as I followed him out into the driveway.

Logan kicked the kickstand down and turned to look me dead in the eye. His emotions where mixed and confusing. I didn't understand. I watched him pull his cigar from his mouth before he spoke, "Maybe you haven't noticed Nicole, but there is a world of people out there that hate people like us, and everyday they attempt to make new laws and new weapons to take us out. If we don't do what we can to protect ourselves, we don't stand a chance."

Logan spoke in a harsh tone. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't look at him anymore. I took a step back from him and looked at the ground between us. I crossed my arms over my stomach and held my elbows.

How was I suppose to know? I had only been a part of this world for...not even a week yet. I had seen little things on the news here and there but i usually chose to ignore anything that had to do with mutants because I didn't want to think about what I might have been at that time.

Logan sighed, and took a step towards me. He carefully grabbed the tops of my arms, as if he was going to brake me if he moved of fast or didn't watch his grip. Just like he had done at the stairs the other day. He rubbed his thumbs back and forth over my leather, covered arms. He lean forward and let his forehead rest in my hair.

"I'm sorry Nicole," He paused, "I forgot you haven't been with us for very long and our still learning."

I felt foolish. I knew I was acting like a child but sometimes I didn't know how else to act around him. His strong voice, height and broad shoulders all made me feel weak and small...like a child.

I sighed, trying to calm down. I knew he didn't mean to snap but all the same, it still made me feel worthless. David use to snap at me like that when I made dinner and forgot he didn't like peas when I put them in the mixed vegetables, or other things like that.

Logan sighed to, trying to control himself no doubt. Then he spoke again, "Will you still come for a ride with me?"

I didn't say anything, I just stared at the patch of dirt between us.

"Please?" he whispered, Barely audible.

Did he really want to spend this much time with me?

I nodded yes as his head still rested on mine. I didn't have to look at him to know he was smiling, I just knew he was. He quickly kissed the top of my head and turned back to the bike.

I looked up at him finally. I watched him sit down on the bike. It sank a great deal under the weight of his metal skeleton. He took a final drag from his cigar and through it away. He held a dark blue helmet out to me.

I took it from him. I looked from it to him, "Don't you need one?"

"Nah." He said and tapped the top of his head with his fist, "I'm hard headed."

I chuckled slightly. Logan turned and gently patted the seat behind him, then turned forward again and started the bike. I walked over the through my right leg over the back of the bike. Sitting right up against Logan, I pulled the helmet over my head. I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist and leaned my head on his shoulder, as the fear of falling off slow crept up my back once again.

After a few minutes and a few turns later I started to relax. I tried my best to move with Logan as he drove, though it was clear i didn't know what I was doing.

As Logan drove off the main road and on to a poorly paved side road I couldn't help wondering where he was taking me. Well I guess there is only one way to find out.

"Where are we going?" I shouted to him through the helmet. I knew with his sensitive hearing he would catch every word, even if it was faint.

He turned his head slightly and yelled back, "I want to show you something."

I knew I wouldn't get anything else out of him so quickly gave up and enjoyed the ride.

As we began to slow down I started looking around more. There were a few vehicles pass us but nothing big. I world around us became more think with green in the afternoon sky. Looking ahead I could see a small building in the middle of the road, it look like a ticket center. Here?

As Logan pulled up to the 'ticket center' I noticed a young boy standing inside. He didn't look to thrilled as he spoke to us, "Welcome to Rockwood Campsite,Beach and Hiking destination. How can I help you?"

"Day pass." Was all Logan said.

"That will be ten dollars sir." The boy continued to talk as he and Logan exchanged money and a blue pass. "The park closes at midnight. We are not responsible for you if you become lost, or injured. If your vehicle is still here at midnight it will be towed. Have a great time. Thank you."

Logan nodded to him and started driving again. At the end of a short, curved road, we stopped in a small paved patch. Once Logan had turned the bike off, I slowly let go of him and tried to push myself off of it. I did it, but not near as graceful as I had intended. Logan chuckled as he got off the bike. I handed him the helmet and gave him a small thanks.

"So what did you want to show me?" I asked as he started towards a path at the edge of the pavement.

He stepped onto the dirt path and turned to me, offering his hand. "Please just trust me, okay?"

I hesitated, biting my lip. I trusted Logan. I knew I could trust him and that he would protect me. I reached out my hand to his. He smiled and gently pulled me towards him.

"Lets go." was all he said as he began leading me into the forest. The trees were think around us. Everything smelt clean and fresh and full of life on this sunny Thursday afternoon. Water could be seen through the trees to the left and children could be heard splashing around in it at 'the beach'.

Logan lead us down a long dirt path and over a small wooden plank that was being used as a crossing point for a small creek. Once we cross the plank the path took a sharp turn to the right, deeper into the forest. However Logan stayed on his path, straight onto a unmarked trail, leading god (and Logan) knows where.

This time I trusted him with hesitation and followed him on the unbeaten trail. He let go my hand to hold back branches for me and help me climb over high rocks. Logan's unmarked trail continued on a upward slope and we could see the sun getting lower in the sky.

After an hour of hiking Logan pulled me up on final 6 foot high rock onto a small, bare, rock platform that was surrounded by trees. Logan smiled at me as he pushed a final set of tree branches aside of me.

I stepped through the new gap in the trees and gasped at the sight ahead of me. Logan had lead me onto a small, natural rock lookout point that showed the lake from the beach below us. Small shrubs grew up through the white rocks. The golden sun ahead of us let a small glow fall out over the water creating a rainbow of colour. Trees and mountains could be seen beyond the far side of the lake, bathed in the warm glow of the setting sun. The last thing I noticed was that the moon was already suspended above the lake, waiting for the sun to set so it could have its turn to shine.

"I knew you would like it," Logan said from behind me. I could feel the smile in his voice before I even turned to look at him. "Common, lets sit."

Logan walked closer to the drop off of the cliff and sat down leaning against a rock that sat about 5' back from the edge. The rock he was leaning against, as well as the white rocks around him almost made him look like he was sitting on a white thrown.

He held his hand out to me again as he sat indian style against the rock. Without even thinking about my actions, I gently rested my hand in his. Once again he pulled me towards him, but this time he pulled me down into his lap. He outstretched one of his legs as I sat against the inside of his knee on his other leg. I sat with my side against his chest, my head resting on the base of his neck. He draped one arm lazily around my shoulders as the hand of his other arm found my knee and rested there, drawing small circles with his thumb.

I sighed and relaxed against him. I felt him do the same. My hands rested in my lap for a bit, but then I preceded to play with Logan's dog tags as we watched the sun set. I turned the dog tags over and over again in my fingers. There were 3 simple things printed on them. A 9 digit number. His first name, 'Logan', and 'Wolverine'. As I turned them over again I had to ask him...

"So," I began, "Why do they call you Wolverine?"

I felt him take a small breath in and release it before he spoke.

"I'm not sure...When I woke up, it was printed on my dog tags. I've always assumed that was what they had called me." He shrugged.

I couldn't help myself. "Woke up?" I asked.

He sighed again. Was I going to far?

"About twenty years ago I woke up on a small destroyed island. I was helped by a man who call himself Gambit. He told me my name was Logan, I believed him because it was printed on the dog tags." Logan paused and continued, "I met the professor about 5 years ago, after Rogue and I had been attacked by some other mutants."

I nodded and thought for a moment. "That's right, Bobby said you had found Rogue and brought her with you." I mumbled more to myself then to Logan. He still nodded to my statement.

"So...do you remember anything before you woke up?" I asked, again without thinking about what he would think of all mu questions.

"No." He simple stated. "Mind if I smoke?"

I shook my head no and his hand removed itself from my knee and found what he wanted and placed it in his month. He lit his cigar, and was very careful about keeping the smoke out of my face.

I sighed, "You know... David use to come home always smelling of cigarette smoke. It killed me a little every time because when we finished college he told me he had quit. I hated knowing he was lying to me but there was nothing I could do. I hated knowing he was killing himself. Sadly not everyone can heal like you...well...us."

There was another moment of silence between us before Logan started talking again. "Who's David?"

I had forgotten that he didn't know. I sighed. I didn't want to talk about it and relive the painful memories. I dropped Logan's dog tags against his chest. I wrapped one of my arms around the side of his neck and pulled myself closer to him. He made me feel safe. He protected me. The sun had now fallen off the edge of the world, the moon glowing a soft grey in its place.

I felt my heart race quicken when he wrapped his free arm tighter around me, keeping me against him.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, you can wait till you're ready." Logan whispered to me.

I licked my lips and sighed, yet again. Logan had told me all he seemed to know about his past. I should tell him. Besides, he had a right to know. "David was my fiance."

As the word 'fiance' escaped my lips, I felt every muscle in Logan's body freeze. He just sat there, like stone, waiting for me to continue.

"David and I had attend college together. I was majoring in art and he was studying business. We met freshman year and started dating. We both finished school after 2 years and got decent jobs. I was working for a design company, and David was working for a large company...about threeish months ago, he purposed." I stopped and looked up at Logan's face. It was hard, just staring straight ahead. I buried my head into the base of his neck, and began again as I felt warm tears began to form in my eyes.

"However," With that one word Logan slightly relaxed, but he was still tense. "about a month and a half ago, I had made dinner for David and I, and after yelling at me for forgetting to take the skins off the mashed potatoes, we did the dishes. I was washing and he was drying. I had finished washing a plate, and was about to hand it to him, but me be klutzy me, I dropped the plate. As a natural instinct, I reached for the plate as it fell. When I reached out for it though, instead of catching it, I had accidentally created a force field around it. David had seem the whole thing. He didn't say a word to me after that. He wouldn't even look at me. He just slowly walked around the house and gathered his things. After that he left, without a word. I haven't heard from him since. I locked myself in my apartment after that, for about a month. Until the Professor found me, and you all...saved me." The warms tears were now running freely down my checks and onto Logan's shirt.

I had felt Logan relax as I told the last half of my story. He didn't say anything for a moment, but he did seem to come back to life. Logan took on last drag from his cigar and threw it away. As soon as it left his fingers, he wrapped both his arms tightly around me. Holding me yet closer to him.

"I'm sorry I asked you about it." He whispered to me, running his hands through my red hair.

"Its okay," I said after a moment, "It's not your fault. Actually if it wasn't for you and Jean I would probably still be a reck. You guys saved me."

We pulled away from each other slightly, going back to our original position. Logan still kept me safely in his arms as we now watched the moon glow in the sky. He ran his fingers down the side of my face until they rested on the small scar he had given me on my first day at the school.

Neither or us said anything for a long while. We just enjoyed each others company is silence, as we often did.

I pulled his hand off my knee and ran over it with both my hands. Logan watched me now, forgetting the moon. I ran my fingers over every line in his hand, taking in everything from the small, faded scar on the bottom of his palm to the dirt under his finger nails. I stopped when the palm of my hand laid flat against his. His hand was almost twice the size of mine. I couldn't help but smile as it, it made me feel like a child.

I looked up at Logan, only to see him smiling back at me. Not a smirk, a smile. A real smile. I could see the happiness in his eyes as he watched me. My heart melted as my bright green/blue eyes met his deep brown eyes. My heart raced.

I looked back to our hands as I felt myself begin to blush. Logan rested his head in my hair once again. After a moment I felt him breath in and kiss the top of my head, then moving to rest is chin where he had kissed me. His free hand ran through my hair.

I heard him sigh. "Nikki?"

"Yes?" I whispered back.

He didn't say anything this time. I watch silently as his claws slowly slid out from between his knuckles on his hand in front of me. I hadn't before noticed how long they were. The moon light reflected off of them, as well as a reflection of Logan and I.

"Do I scare you?" He whispered in my ear. I was shocked as his question. Why would he scare he? Out of every feeling I had for him, none of them were fear.

"No," I simply said, "I could never be scared of someone I trusted my life with."

I felt him relax once again, as he yet again pulled me closer to him. He retracted his claws and we went back to watching the moon.

"You know what?" Logan said after a moment, I could hear the smile in his voice, "The force fields you make look just like the moonlight."

I looked up at him, then back to the moon. I lifted my hand from his and created a small force field around it. It gave off a soft grey, almost silver like glow, with light grey-blue vain like designs running through it. He was right.

"You're right." I said my thoughts out loud.

I heard Logan chuckle, "That would be a great name for you, Moonlight."

I smiled and once again leaned into him. I kissed him lightly on the neck to show my approval.

Logan's smile widened as he looked down at me.

"Are you glad I brought you here?" He asked.

I nodded and said, "I love it here. It's so relaxing, and beautiful. Will you bring me here again?"

He kissed my forehead as if to say yes, and we both turned back to the moon.

"Sadly, we should get going before they tow the bike." Logan said after another hour of me sitting in his protective arms.

I nodded and we both stood and headed back down to the paved section by the beach area.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Logan and I hadn't talked since we left the mountain top. It was a good thing too. My mind was racing with questions. I wasn't sure about anything anymore.

Logan was just a friend right? Sure he made a bet to kiss me but it was just for the hell of it right? I had use to do stuff like that with my guy friends in high school but we never meant anything by it, but when Logan tried to kiss me last night everything felt so real. How did he think of me?

These thoughts in my head continued as we mounted the bike and started back to the mansion. Once we were back on the main road, Logan pulled into a 24 hour dinner.

"Why are we stopping?" I asked him, handing him the helmet.

"I was hungry," Logan shrugged, "Thought you might be too.

I smiled at him. He did try his best to take care of me. Logan was a man of few words, sure he would talk, but he let his actions speak for him. You had to read his actions to know how he really felt. Did the betting of the kiss mean more to him then I originally thought?

I followed Logan in and sat in a booth with him at the other end of the small dinner. Sitting across for him I could help but run over his features again. I had seen him for the past few days but never really studied him. I knew he was handsome, I would give him that, but what made him so handsome?

His dark hazel eyes that seemed to be a different colour every time I looked into them. Today they looked almost brown, a soft, warm, chocolate brown. It made me want to melt. His face and jaw were angled and strong. His long, scruffy sideburns and messy hair made him look very rugged, and of course there was his perfectly sculpted body.

Wait? What? I'm acting like a teenager swooning over the 'hot' actors in a foolish magazine. Get a grip Nicole!

Logan seemed to notice me checking him out and then the panic. He smirked and chuckled. I looked back into his eyes, he stared back into him. He seemed...softer when he was with me. I seem him be so silent and cold with everyone else, but with me, he changed. He must have really care for me.

...but...how did I feel about him?

I didn't know how to answer that question. I cared about him, I knew that, but how? Was it wrong to care about someone like this after just breaking up with David?...I worry to much, I should just relax and see where this takes me. I like Logan. I feel safe with him, a lot safer then when I was with David. ... but David didn't have foot long claws protruding from his knuckles.

I shook my head, trying to stop thinking so much about it. I should just do. If I care about Logan and if I know I can trust him and that he will keep me safe then there is nothing wrong with our relationship.

A woman in a short pink dress came over and drop menus in front of us. Her bright green eyes studied Logan, her golden hair in a high pony tail.

"What can I get you folks to drink?" She looked over at me. She chomped on gum and eyed me up.

"I'll just have water, please." I said. She rolled her eyes as if to say I was boring.

I watched her as she looked over at Logan. "And for you handsome?" She winked at him. Discreet much?

Logan didn't miss a beat and said, "a Canadian." He seemed to ignore her.

She walked away after saying she'd be right back.

"Wow..." I said looking at the wall, wide eyed. After a moment I looked over to Logan and he cocked an eyebrow. "Pay attention to her actions and what she says to you when she comes back, you'll see."

He looked at me, confused about what was happening. He turned towards the kitchen door before the waitress came back out, no doubt hearing her coming.

She walked back to the table and set the beer down in front of Logan, "There ya are, handsome," She winked at him again, then turned to me and set my water down, "Here. So what can I get you guys to eat?"

Logan looked at me as he took a swig of his beer. I guess it was up to me, "Just a plate of french fries for us, thank you."

She wrote it down and went to walk away. She once again disappeared through the kitchen doors. Logan sat with his eye towards the door. After a moment his eyes shot to me as he continued to listen. I just picked up my glass and was about to put it in my mouth. Logan grabbed the glass from me.

"What?" I asked.

He didn't say anything, he just held his finger up so I knew to stay quiet. After about five minutes the waitress came back threw the doors whit our plate of french fries. She didn't say much this time, she just placed it in front of us. "Is there anything else?"

"Ya," Logan said, giving her a smirk, "I would love a glass of water." He winked at her. She blushed and turned away, she ran back with another glass of water and placed it in front of him. She turned back into the kitchen as she continued to blush.

"What?" I asked him, my left eyebrow almost reaching the ceiling.

He smirked at me and pushed the glass of water in front of me. My first glass pushed against the wall. "Well," he began, "She thinks I'm hot. She's jealous of you. She spit in your glass of water, and she is about to bring us napkins, one has her phone number written on it."

Just as he finished speaking, the waitress came back into the main room and placed a napkin in front of each of us. Once she was again gone, Logan flipped over his napkin to show a phone number written in blue ink, with the name Alison written under it.

I rolled me eyes and Logan took another swig of beer.

We shared the french fries is silence, but I couldn't take it anymore. Questions were running threw my head and I had to ask him.

"Logan," I began, he looked right into my eyes, "Why did you think I would be scared of you?"

He seemed shocked at my question. I looked down at the table so I wouldn't to look him in the eye anymore. I stared into the half glass of water resting between my hands.

"Well... I...I don't know." I looked up t him, he turned away from me. After a moment he spoke again, "I guess... I just don't want to scare you away. Having you around makes me feel calm. Like I can control the animal side of me."

I didn't know what to say to that. When I talked to Jean or Bobby, or anyone about Logan they all said he was like an animal. That he lived for the thrill of the hunt. That all he ever did was train and that Rogue was the only person he was kind of close to.

He looked me in the eye again. I couldn't help but smile at him. He knew I accepted his answer.

"So Nikki...," It was his turn to ask a question, "Why David?"

It was my turned to be shocked at him. Out of any question he could of asked, it had to be one of the few I wasn't ready for. I didn't know what to say...how did I feel about David?

"I guess...I loved him." I whispered.

"You guess?" Logan cocked an eyebrow.

"Now that I think back on everything, I'm not sure what I felt." I paused, "I did love him at some point, but thinking about how he got mad at me over stupid things like what I made for dinner, or how I'm 24 and I still wear chucks. I don't know that if I ever really wanted to marry him. Part of me still loves him but...I just don't know anymore."

I let my head fall into my hands. I could feel tears coming again. I fought them back then looked up at Logan. I couldn't place the expression on his face. It seemed to be a mix between confused, hurt, and joy.

I shrugged it off. Since we seemed to be playing 20 questions, I tried to think else to ask him, but he interrupted my thoughts.

"Do you ever wish you were still with him?" He asked. I looked up at him, his eyes caught mine. I stared into Logan's eyes and thought back over the past week. How I had spent so much time with him. How he had become the person I trusted most in this world. I thought of Jean and how I had made a best friend. I thought of everyone else and everyone at the school and how they had become my family.

I smiled at him. "No." I said simply.

He smiled back. We ate the rest of the french fries is silence. Everything I had been worried about when we left the cliff seemed to have left me as I enjoyed being there with Logan.

Once we finished we payed and left. I wrapped my arms tightly around Logan once again as we spend off towards the Mansion. Everything seemed right.

Logan stopped at the front gate and we both dismounted the bike. We walked the bike from the front gate to the garage, so we wouldn't wake anyone up, and put it back from where we got it from. Logan took the jacket he had given me and placed it back in a locker in the Blackbirds hanger.

Logan and I didn't say much as we made our way back into the main part of the house. Logan had to lead the way because I couldn't see in the dark like he could. I couldn't see anything ahead of me in the dark house. The only thing I had to guild me was Logan's hand wrapped tightly around mine.

Logan began to lead me up a set of stairs, I assumed back to the rooms. I pulled on his hand lightly to stop him.

"I need to stop by Jean's classroom. I just realized I left my cell phone there." Logan didn't move for a moment. Maybe he was waiting for me to let go of his hand and run off to find it. "Can you take me there please? I can't see."

I could almost feel him smirk in the darkness, "No problem." He changed direction and went up a different flight of stairs. Logan finally turned down a dimly light hallway. I recognized the hall. Jean's class as well as several other class rooms were down this hall.

I could see now but I continued to hold Logan's hand anyway. I knew it was something he wouldn't normally do. He did seem like a hand holding kind of guy.

I finally let go of his hand when we reached Jean's class. I opened the door and flicked the lights on. I stood there for a moment, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the light.

I found my cell phone still sitting on the corner of the desk, were I had left it.

I grabbed it and headed back to Logan, who I had left in the hall. I flicked the lights back off and closed the door behind me. I put my back to the door and leaned against it for a second to check my messages.

I closed my phone and looked up at Logan. A devilish grin playing on his lips in the dim light. He placed on hand next to my head on the door and leaned there, facing me.

"You know," He began, moving closer to me, "Taking you here was free but the trip back is going to cost you." He placed his other hand on the door, on the other side of my head. "And you still owe me for our pool game. I think I'll cash in that raincheck now."

I felt the blood rush to my checks as I thought back to last night in the games room. My knees began to shake and I'm sure he could hear my heart pounding in my chest. His smirk grew.

Without warning he crashed his lips into mine. His kiss was rough and strong as he used his whole body to push me against the door. His hands wrapped around my body as he continued to push me against the door. I couldn't help myself. I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. The kiss became more rough as he forced his tongue into my mouth.

After what felt like an eternity he pulled back. Both of us breathing heavily. Logan's body still held me against the door as he looked to my eyes, looking for my reaction. I couldn't help myself, with my hands still on the back of his neck I pulled his mouth back to mine.

His kiss was like nothing I had ever shared before. It was fierce and powerful. I loved it. He went to pull away again, probably for air, but I didn't care, I bit his lower lip to stop him. I felt he body jerk as I bit down. I began sucking on his lip, not wanting to let him go. All at once he pulled me tighter against his body and grabbed my thighs, bringing my legs up to wrap around his waist. He turned and flung me hard into the wall across from the door, once again pinning me there with his body. His lips pulled away from my mouth and began traveling down my jaw and neck, kissing and biting me. Me biting his lip seemed to have released the animal in him.

Then all at once he froze. His lips pressed against my collar bone. One of his hands on my hip as the other held my neck. My arms still tight around his neck and my legs still around his waist. I didn't move either. I wasn't sure what had happened.

"Logan?" I whisper so quiet I could barely hear myself.

He didn't move or say anything for a moment. Then like lightning his head jolted to my left, looking down the hall in the opposite direction we had come from. He had heard something, but what?

I followed his gaze down the hall as he slowly lowered me. I felt my feet touch the ground once again and I slid my arms from around his neck to rest on his chest as he still kept one arm around my waist, now holding me against the side of his body.

He sniffed the air. "Rogue?" He asked into the darkness.

No one responded. Slowly a dark form appear in the darkness. As it moved towards us I could make out the telltale curves of a woman. More features became distinguishable as she moved closer to us. A lean figure. Long hair. A round face, and the recognizable, one of a kind white bangs. Rogue.

She stopped under a light about eight feet from us. Her arms were pulled tight around her body, her bare hands tucked under her arms. I could see tears running down her face as she stared at us.

I pulled away from Logan and ran to her, placing my hands on her shoulders, careful not to touch her skin. "Rogue what's wrong?"

She didn't look at me, her eyes were focused past me, at Logan.

"Rogue please, I'm your friend." I pleaded to her, "You can talk to me. Everything will be alright."

Her red, puffy eyes flashed to me. Pure hatred mixed in chocolate brown. "Your not my friend!" She finally yelled, pushing me to the side. Without hesitating she ran to Logan and wrapped her arms around him, crying into his chest.

Logan wrapped his arms around her, careful of her skin. Her long sleeved night gown covered most of her, but her neck, hands and most of her legs were still exposed. Logan looked up at me, confusion filled his eyes as he looked to me for an answer. I shrugged to him, I didn't know what was going on.

"Rogue what's wrong?" Logan finally asked, his frustrated tone filling every word.

"You're leaving me." She said into his shirt.

He looked to me again then back to her, more frustrated then ever, "No I'm not, I'm not going anywhere, I'm still right here."

"Thats not what I mean!" She sobbed. "Ever since she arrived I hardly see you anymore!"

Logan rolled his eyes knowing she couldn't see, "Rogue listen, I'm not leaving you." He looked back at me, as I began to walk towards them, "I've just been..." He smirked, still looking at me, "Busy."

Rogue began crying harder into Logan's shirt.

I sighed, "Look Rogue, I don't know what you think is going on but I'm not trying to steal him from you. Yes we've been spending a lot of time together but I didn't know you two were so close and I'm sorry."

"SHUT UP!" Rogue yelled as she turned and slapped me. Thankfully the contact was to fast for anything to happen. "You're lying to me, I know your keeping him from me! I know you have feelings for him..." She grabbed my bare arm with her hand. "Let me see how you really do feel!"

I couldn't move as she held onto me. The area under her hand began to feel cold. It started becoming difficult to breath as I felt all my energy leave me, I wouldn't be able to hold myself up if she let go. I couldn't focus on her hate filled face anymore as my vision blurred. I began to feel cold as my fingers and toes went numb.

"Stop!" Logan yelled in full fury, pulling her away from me. He picked her up and threw her down the hall as if she were a rag doll. He caught me before I hit the ground, holding my cold body against his. My head fell back as I couldn't hold it up. I heard footsteps running down the hall. Probably Rogue.

Logan pushed the hair back off my face, then placed his hand on the back of my neck, trying to support my head. His other arms wrapped under my legs as I felt my body leave the floor.

I tired to focus on his face as he carried me down the hall but my vision had become to blurry.

"Hold on Nikki." He whisper to me as my world went black.

The lights blinded me as I opened my eyes. I found myself tucked tightly under a wool blanket on an uncomfortable bed. A steady beeping filled my ears. My body was stiff and sore, even with my healing abilities.

"Welcome back." I looked towards a smiling Jean. Her red, flipped hair resting gracefully around her cheeks. Her green eyes filled worry.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice was raspy and broken.

I felt Jean's hand of my forehead, pushing my hair back. "Rogue attacked you. Its a good thing you heal so fast. She's fled the mansion. No ones heard from her since."

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Not long." She said. "Not even a day. Its Friday, almost 8 o'clock. I can bring you some dinner if you like."

I thought back over last night. Watching the moon. The diner. The kiss. I brought my hand up to my lips. I couldn't help but notice Jean's smile growing.

"What?" I asked her, moving my hand away.

"I knew something was going on between you and Logan." She grinned, "He canceled all his classes today to be here with you. He's been worried. He hasn't spoken to anyone all day."

"Where is he now?" I didn't know why but I needed to see him. I ...I missed him. I forced myself to sit up. Pushing the blanket off of me. This was the first time I could see the full view of the large white room. I began pulling small plugs off my body as the machines stopped beeping. I looked down at my dark jeans and black tank top.

Jean giggled, "Your cell phone wouldn't stop ringing, and Logan being Logan it bothered him to no end so he answered it. He's on the phone outside with your mother now."

I turned to her wide eyed, "My Mother?" Without a second thought I jumped from the table and ran to the door. I had forgotten I was suppose to go visit her and my father for dinner tonight. She must have freaked when I didn't show up. I had been to scared to tell my mother about David leaving me, I was going to tell her tonight. I hadn't even told her I had moved away and was living at a school. She didn't even know I was a mutant.

I opened my door and threw myself through it. I seen Logan before I hit him dead on, bringing him to the floor.

"Hey!" He yelled as I brought him to the floor. I landed softly on his chest. He smiled noticing it was me. I grabbed the phone from his hand with a swift movement.

"MOM!" I yelled into the receiver.

"Honey?" I heard my mothers voice from the other side. "Nicole is that you?"

"Yes Mom its me." I didn't look at Logan as I sat up, sitting right on his chest like a bench.

"Oh Honey thank god I was so worried! That nice man told me you were a meeting with the Principle and you had left you phone in the dinning room. Lucas I think his name was." The phone said to me.

I let out a sigh of relief. He hadn't told her.

"Logan Mom, his name is Logan." I looked down at him for the first time. He did seem to care so much that I was sitting on him. My weight didn't seem to even bother him. He just rested his hands casually behind his head as he laid there listening. I knew he could hear everything.

"Oh yes! Logan. What a sweetheart! So why didn't you tell me you had gotten a new job? And teaching art! I'm so proud of you."

"Ya mom, its great here," I tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear. I would have to play with whatever lies he told her. "The campus is beautiful, you would love it."

"I bet I will. I should be there shortly. I've been driving for almost an hour now. I think I'm close." I felt my jaw drop at her words.

"Your...You're coming here?" I forced the words out of my mouth.

"Oh yes Dear, I was so worried about you that as soon as the nice man told me were you were I hoped in the car and started driving. He was so sweet giving me directions." Logan grinned at the nice words towards him that were escaping my mothers mouth.

I glared down at him. His smirk just grew.

"Ok mom...I'm going to have some dinner and I'll meet you at the front gate okay?" I sighed into the phone.

"Okay Honey, see you soon!"

"Love you Mom." I sighed again, how was I going to hide a school filled of mutants to her.

"Love you too Honey!" I heard a quick beep then the dial tone. I looked down at Logan, glaring at him once again.

"Sweetheart huh?" He smirked.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Oh shut up."

He grabbed my arm and pulled me down on top of him to lay on his chest. He smiled at and pushed my hair off my face. "I'm glad you're back."

I smiled "Me too."

"Ahem."

I turned to Jean, standing in the hallway with a plate of food. "I brought you dinner...if you two are done." Her smile extended past her face, it seemed to take up half the hallway.

I jumped off Logan and ran to Jean in one swift motion. I took the plate from her and began shoveling the food in without even looking at what it was. I finished and shoved the plate back into Jean's hands. Logan had stood up while I was eating, I turned and grabbed his hand and began pulling him down the hall.

"Thanks Jean!" I yelled to her, waving over my shoulder.

Logan seemed more then happy to go where ever I was leading him. I spoke to him as I lead him to the Professor's office.

"Thanks for not telling my mom I'm a mutant. I know I need to tell her soon, just not right yet. What did you tell her?" I asked.

"I told her that you left your old job to be an art teacher at a school for gifted youngsters. I didn't tell her anything about it being a school for Mutants or anything about David... you haven't told her about him yet have you?"

"Nope." I simply stated. I hoped he would understand why I didn't want to tell her certain things yet. Everything would be a lot to take in all at once.

I opened the door to the Professor's office. He spoke to me over his desk without me even saying a word. "I know Nicole. I will let everyone know to keep their powers under control, but I don't want this to be a habit. This school is suppose to be a safe place for Mutants where they can use theirs powers and be themselves without being judged. Do you understand?"

"Yes Professor." I replied. I had never seem him show and sigh of anger before now, but I did understand and he was right. No one should have to be judged here.

I pulled Logan back out without a word and headed for the front door. I let go of his hand as we passed through the front door. I let him follow me to the front gate. I opened the front gate and waited on the other side, on the side of the road. The wind picked up from behind me, blowing my red hair wildly around me.

I heard Logan's heavy steps come up the driveway behind me. I didn't turn to him as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders, holding me against his chest.

"I'm sorry that I pissed off the Professor. I didn't think he would be that mad." Logan whispered in my ear. His open, blue, flannel shirt blow around me. His skin was warm against mine. I couldn't help but relax.

"Its okay," I sighed, I knew Logan would never intentionally do anything to hurt me.

"I'm glad you can heal as fast as I do." Logan said after a moment, "I would have gone mad sitting in that room waiting for you."

I brought my hands up and held his arms, I couldn't help but smile, "You know you didn't have to."

"I know," I felt him smile into my hair and kiss the back of my head, "But I wanted to."

We both stood there in silence, just enjoying each others company, as we often did. I seen my mothers small silver car come into view and I quickly kissed the top of his arm that was directly under my chin and stepped away from him.

My mother did still think that I was with David, besides, Logan and I weren't really 'together' anyways. At least I didn't think we were. Neither of us had said anything about it, but we weren't hiding anything either. As this moment I wasn't sure what to think of my relationship with Logan. I hadn't actually ever thought of it before. I loved being around him so I didn't care, and its not like he was the type of guy to beat around the bush about anything. He always let everyone know about what he thought of them, no matter how mean or cruel it was.

I smiled to him as my Mother drew closer. I wonder what she will think of him. Will she like him? He can be a little harsh sometimes, and he never held anything back. She loved David, but Logan was nothing like him. He had been quiet and reserved. Logan could be very in your face at times. If anything she couldn't say he wasn't good looking. His built frame and rough features were the building blocks to any woman's fantasy. She had thought he was sweet over the phone. I guess I would wait and see.

The car slowed as she neared the open gate. Once it can to a stop I walked around the front of the car to talk to her.

"Hey sweetie!" She exclaimed. She hugged me through the window.

"Hey mom." I stood back from her. She hadn't changed since I had last seen her. Her blue/green eyes shining out though her bifocal glasses, as her short red hair with white routes sticking out in random directions. My mothers hair had long been grey for many years now, but she dyed it to match my hair. I was always told I looked like her clone.

"Do you mind pulling up next to the gate and parking next to the fence? I don't think we have a lot of parking room other then the garage." I said to her.

She smiled at me. "Sure thing darling."

I stepped away from her car as she put the car back in drive and pulled up on the grass along side the fence. I watched my mother step out of the car and wrap her blue sweater around her pair shaped body. Her brown shoes lost in the tall grass. Her straight legged jeans looking like they had lived through the 70's. It was hard to believe this woman once looked like me. Her hour glass figure long lost, her fiery hair turned to a dull grey, but her eyes never changed.

I hadn't noticed the goosebumps on my arms until I watched her. I had been so worried about her being here and about what she would think of Logan to notice how cold I was. I walked to stand next to Logan on the edge of the driveway as she walked over to us.

I could see her looking Logan up and down as she neared us. I knew she thought he was attractive as she smiled slightly, watching him stand there in his faded jeans, white wife beater and open blue flannel shirt over top. His hands rested in his pockets and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Even I wanted to stop and stare.

She turned and smiled at me, then frowned, "Oh Honey arn't you cold?" she asked seeing me in my dark tank top.

I nodded, "I'll be okay, I'll grab something when I show you my room."

"Oh wonderful," She turned to Logan, "And who might this strapping young man be?"

I knew Logan was smirking without looking up at him. "Mom, I would like you to meet Logan, he's the man you talked to on the phone."

"Well it's very nice to meet you Logan." She said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you too Mrs. Walters." Logan said politely.

So there was hope for this animal yet.

"Oh please, call me Helene." She said in a very girlie manner.

"Right this way Mother dearest." I said gesturing through the open gate.

She began walking down the driveway, Logan and I on either side of her. I looked over at Logan. 'Strapping' he mouthed to me with a cocky grin over my mothers head. My mother was a very short woman, the top of her head reached the bottom of my noise. I lightly pushed his arm then moved my attention to my mother and began giving her the grand tour. Logan stuck with us, slightly behind at all times.

I picked up a dark blue sweat shirt from my room when we stopped there and I threw it on. I was thankful that she didn't seem to notice any students using their powers as we encountered them. Logan did his best to help me keep our lie going if I needed the help. Like when she asked which room was mine.

Logan lead us to a random classroom filled with drafting tables. I hadn't even seen the room before now I was glad I had him on my side.

"Well this place certainly is beautiful." She said to me as we walked around the campus. It really was too. The many trees had become gold and red, littering the ground in a colourful carpet.

I lead my mom down to the lake were Logan and I had ended up our first day of training. My mother and I stopped by the side of the lake. She sat on a flat rock and watched me kick small stones around, from the rock Logan and I had smashed. Logan took a seat a little ways down the lake shore from us, at a distance were most people would think that he couldn't hear us. I Knew he was still listening though, just in case as he smoked a cigar.

"So," She began, I knew I wasn't going to like what she was about to say. "David called me the other day. He told me you too were having a fight."

I sighed, "Ya Mom, We haven't spoken much lately." I lied to her but I didn't know what to say, I wasn't prepared for this. I looked over to Logan, then back to the stones I was shuffling around, "I don't think David and I are going to recover from this one Mom. I don't know how I feel about him anymore. He rejected a large part of who I am and I don't think I can forgive him for that. That's why I took this job, I'm accepted here."

"And what part did he reject?" She asked, I could hear the disappointment in her tone. She had me there, but I could tell her about me and David breaking up and me being a Mutant in the same day. It would break her heart. I wasn't even sure what she thought about Mutants.

"My art." I lied again, "He said he didn't approve of me sitting around drawing all day."

"I see." was all she said. I had never been a good lier. All I could do was hope she wouldn't figure it out. "So you don't love him anymore?"

I couldn't help but glance at Logan and bite my lip. "No." I stated.

I looked at my mother for the first time since we reached the lake. I could see worry in her eyes as her smile gently at me. "I hope you know what your doing, David was a fine man."

I watched the rock I kicked land in the lake with a light splash. There was a long silence, I knew she could sense my discomfort, it was a mom thing.

"You know," She began slowly, "That Logan seems like a fine man too." I looked up at her in shock, did she really just say that? "I've seen the way he looks at you sweetie. There's a lot more then friendship in that man's eyes."

"Mom!" I almost yelled. "What's going on with me and Logan is none of your business!"

She gave me a grim look, "I knew he had something to do with this."

I sighed and rolled my eyes at her.

"Its getting late Honey, I should go." She said walking back towards the front of the school. I looked to Logan and nodded so he knew I didn't need him to follow, he gave me a slight head nod and turned to the lake. My mom continued to talk as we went to her car, "You should come see your father and i for dinner soon. He misses you ya know."

"I know mom, but I don't have anyway of getting there I don't have a car here. The only time I leave the grounds is when Logan takes me out on his bike." I sighed.

"Then maybe ask him to bring you over okay?" We reached her car and turned to me, "You and David always seemed so perfect for each other, I'm sure you'll work things out. Don't give up on him." She winked at me, I couldn't look at her anymore.

I gave her a quick hug and she climbed back into her car. "I guess I'll see you on Tuesday, that should give me enough time to talk Logan into bringing me down."

"Okay Honey," She started the car and began pulling away, "I love you!" She yelled out the window to me.

I didn't wave as she drove away. I wasn't sure what to make of our time together. She didn't seem to get the idea that David and I have broken up, and why had she invited Logan and I for dinner?

Whatever, I would deal with it on Tuesday. I knew I would have to tell her i was Mutant then too, and maybe if I did it would be easier to explain why David left me and why I didn't love him anymore.

I turned back to the mansion and closed the gate behind me. I looked up to Logan sitting on the front steps of the mansion. Smiling up at me. I couldn't help but smile back at him. My mom was right. He was becoming a lot more then a friend.

. . .

I laid across the soft green couch with my head in Logan's lap as I read 'Pride and Prejudice'. Logan played with the tips of my hair as he watched 'The Dark Knight' with Bobby, Kurt, Tabitha, and John. Tabitha was sitting at the other end of the couch with my feet in her lap as she painted my toe nails a disgusting shade of pink. It made her happy so I didn't complain.

Bobby, Kurt and John sat on the floor in front of Tabitha and played Go Fish. Bobby hadn't taken Rogue's disappearance as hard as everyone thought he would have. They had been fighting every since I showed up at the mansion, but it was for the best since Bobby had found out that Rogue really seemed more interested in Logan then in him. It still wasn't sure what motivated her actions that early Friday morning but we all tried to forget it as we tried to enjoy this rainy, saturday afternoon.

I knew Bobby was still sad even though he didn't seem to show it, and I did feel bad about it. It was because of me joining the X-men that caused Rogue to lash out, but as I said before, it seemed to be for the best.

For a short time after she left everyone tried to track her down. Scott and Jean had asked the Professor to use Cerebro to find her. Apparently he had but all he told us was that 'We couldn't help her anymore. She was beyond saving.'

We all tried our best to forget and move on, there really wasn't anything else that we could do.

About half way through the movie Storm and Emma walked in. I had be introduced to Emma earlier this morning. She seemed sweet and I enjoyed her company. I felt slightly intimidated by her. She seemed so beautiful and elegant with her pale skin, light blonde, almost white hair and soft baby blue eyes.

Jean had jumped Emma and I within minutes of Storm introducing us. Jean had asked Emma, Storm and I to be her bridesmaids for the wedding. I must say the I was shocked when she asked me after only knowing me a week, but all the same I was honored. She had told us that she couldn't pick who would be her maid of honor so the three of us were going to share the duties. No one had really started planning yet though, thank god. Jean and Scott still had to set a date!

"Hey everyone!" Storm said, sitting down with Emma in a short couch angled by the one Logan, Tabitha and I were seated on. "How's everyone enjoying there day indoors?"

No one really answered her beyond an 'okay' but she seemed to except that.

I put my book down and made small talk with Emma and Storm, Logan sometimes added to the conversation. We talked about how their classes had been going so far this school year, our shopping trip tomorrow and what was new in our personal lives.

I didn't say much about Logan as we talked. One, because he was sitting right there, and two, I wasn't one to kiss and tell. Besides, I still wasn't 100% sure what was going on between us just yet.

I placed my book down on the coffee table and sat up as Tabitha left the couch to join the boy's card game. Logan rested his arm behind the back of my head as I slightly leaned against his shoulder.

The movie had finished but we all seemed to ignore it. Storm eventually excused herself. Emma had as well and Logan left shortly after for a Danger Room session with Beast and Scott. I didn't really want to go watch them fight each other so I took the opportunity to leave the students and head up to my room to draw.

I sat against my headboard with knees up. My art pad pushed against them as I drew. I wasn't sure what I was drawing, in all seemed like a bunch a scribbles but I was still enjoying myself.

As I drew I thought about what was going to happen over the next week.

Tomorrow I would be going shopping with the girls. I was very excited. I hadn't had much time with them lately since they were always in class or away, or I was with Logan. I was somewhat worried about them asking my what was going on between me and him, but I'm sure I wouldn't have to answer since Emma and Jean could both read my mind and I'm sure at least on of them would spill EVERYTHING.

I mind jumped to Tuesday night, when I was going to meet my parents for supper. My mom had asked me to bring Logan, at least I thought she had. I was very confused by what was going through her head yesterday. I still had to tell Logan about it. I hope he wouldn't mind.

Then Friday was Halloween. Me and the girls were going to look for costumes tomorrow. I had no idea what I was going to go as. I guess I would just wing it.

Tabitha had asked me to help set up and decorate the dance during the day before it started. I agreed and she told me it was being held in the cafe/ dinning area and we would have to clear out all the tables and everything beforehand. I was glad that I knew I guy who could teleport.

I sighed relaxed back against the headboard, looking once again at what I was drawing. I started added darker lines as it began to look like somewhat of an underwater scene. I finished the shading on a small starfish in the corner as a knock came on my door.

"Come in," I said without looking up at the door.

I heard the door open and close. I didn't look up, I knew it was Logan as I heard his heavy footsteps cross the floor. I couldn't help but smile to my underwater scene, knowing that the first thing he did after his Danger Room session was come to see me.

I final looked up at him, still smiling. Logan smiled back at me as he sat down on the other end of my bed. We sat there in silence fro a while, Logan just watching me draw.

I couldn't help biting my lip as I thought back over the past week and everything that had happened between me and Logan. Unfortunately he noticed.

"Something on your mind Nikki?" He asked. I looked up at him leaning against the the end board of my bed. Arms folding across his chest, an unlit cigar hanging from his mouth.

I sighed, taking in his features. His dark, mysterious eyes burning into my soul. His set jaw line and stubbled chin, bordered with his rough sideburns. I couldn't help but give myself over to him. I still wasn't sure about my feelings for him but I loved being near him, and I loved feeling his touch. I couldn't think of what I would have done without him being here.

I bit my lip again and placed my sketch book and pencil on the nightstand next to my bed. I crawled across the bed to him. He opened his arms for me as I climbed into his lap. I curled myself it a ball and rested my chest on his chest. I felt his muscular arms wrap around me, holding me against him.

"Nikki?" He asked again, almost in a whisper.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I'm perfect, I'm just glad that I have you."

He gave me a gentle squeeze. "Me too." He said into my hair and kissed the top of my head.

I spent the rest of the night in my room with Logan. He mostly just listen to me ramble about meaningless things like art history and my past job. I told him about my family and about how my mom had invited us to dinner on Tuesday. He agreed to come and I couldn't believe how happy that made me. I guess I just really want him to get along with my parents.

Logan told me all he could remember about his past, and about the nightmares. He told me about his life style before meeting Rogue and the Professor. I listen quietly as he told me about the nightmares he had had almost nightly until I came to the mansion. He also told me he couldn't figure out why that was, but he didn't care. He told me that ever since I arrived he felt more human and less like an animal.

It made me happy to know that within the week I had been here that I had come to mean so much to him.

"I wish I could remember my past." He whispered after a moment. "I hate talking about the past and having nothing to look back on."

I pulled away from him to look into his eyes, my arms still around his neck. I smiled at him and kissed him gently on the lips before pulling away again to once again look into his eyes.

"Logan you can't force yourself to remember and living in the past will only hurt you." I smiled at him again, "I guess we will just have to make new memories for you. Ones that you can hold on to forever and keep in your heart."

I knew what I had said was corny, so did he, but Logan didn't seem to care so much as he smiled and kissed me this time.

He pulled away and rested his forehead on mine, "I think we've already made some great memories," I could hear the smirk in his voice, "But I'm sure we can make a few more. Besides I'm not planning on letting you go anytime soon."

Logan didn't have to say it, at that moment I knew that in one way, shape or form that he loved me. My heart jumped at that thought, but I knew it was true. I wasn't exactly sure how yet, but I didn't care. I also knew that in some way I had grown to love him too over this past week.

I felt my smile grow as I went back to resting my head on his chest. "Good," I said simply, "Because I don't want you to let go."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry its been so long since I've updated. Exams have been killing me. I love art but why do art exams have to be 3 weeks long! Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

I was thankful the that the conversation on the way to the mall was focused around Jean's wedding. On the way I had learned it was going to me a spring wedding. It was planned on the last Sunday of the school year before summer vacation. It was going to be held on the school grounds. All the staff and students were invited. Jean said she was only going to send invitations to her and Scott's families, everyone she was going to invite attended the school. The main ceremony was going to be held under the large oak tree on campus, the same tree that Scott and Jean had been standing under when they shared their first kiss.

Tabitha had asked if I had come up with my 'Mutant name' yet. I told her it was Moonlight and when she asked why I just told her I liked it and that I thought my force fields were the same colour as moonlight. She seemed to accept that answer and the conversation moved on.

I sighed as we ventured into yet another store. I had never met people who could shop like these girls before. I was a speed shopper. I would walk into a store, do a lap and walk out if nothing caught my eye. These girls had to look at almost every item in one shop before we could move on.

Well 7 hours, 3 New York malls and 2 meals later it was finally time to leave. We had all found our costumes for the dance on Friday. I couldn't wait. The ride home was pretty quiet. Everyone was so tired from shopping it was expected. I thought about Logan. I couldn't wait to see him tonight. I missed him. I became lost in my thoughts of him when Emma asked a question I had been dreading all day. She had probably been reading my mind and thats what brought the topic up.

"So Nicole, what exactly is going on between you and Logan?" Emma asked, turning back to look at me over the passenger seat.

I looked at the blonde beauty who was sitting in front of me. Then to my left at Tabitha and past her to Storm. I could feel Jean's eyes on me in the rear view mirror as she drove.

I felt myself begin to grow red as I thought about the past week. The pool games. The cliff. The dinner. Last night in my room. All the feelings I had for him surfaced all at once. I felt my whole face light up and I did something I hadn't done in a few days. I turned invisible because of someone else, and the reason usually involved the same someone.

"Aww that is so sweet." Emma said over her seat.

"What is?" Storm asked.

Emma looked over the two of them, "I think you should ask Nicole."

I shook my head 'no' even though they couldn't see me.

"Ya!" Tabitha said, "Tell us please!" Yes pleaded to my invisible self.

"No." I mumbled, hiding my face in my hands. They still couldn't see me but I didn't care.

"Please! It will just be between the five of us and the great car gods!" Storm, Emma and Jean all gave a slight laugh to her words.

"No, I can't." I mumbled into my palms. If it was even possible at this point my cheeks grew even hotter.

"May I then?" Emma asked. At least she thought to ask I guess.

I waited a moment. They were my friends and I wasn't sure why I couldn't tell them. I hadn't felt like a crazed school girl in a long time and it was all coming back to me now. I was kinda glad that Jean and Emma could read my mind so I wouldn't have to tell them and I could use that to my advantage.

"Sure." I finally whispered.

I pulled my knees to my chest and tried to hide my invisible self in the corner of the car as Emma starting rambling. She started at the night when we first played pool and didn't leave out many details.

"Aww that is so cute!" Tabitha squealed as Emma finished with me sitting in his lap and talking with him last night.

"Wow." Storm said, "I never knew Logan could be so caring."

"Ya." I whispered, still invisible in the corner.

The girls continued to talk about the mansion's new couple as I ignored them. I didn't constantly need reminders about Logan. Their subject changed to other random things. Storm made a point to bug Tabitha about how much her and John had been flirting. She didn't know about what happened in the Control room and she didn't need too. John had almost ignored me since Logan had made the point to show I was his. I hadn't thought of it like that until now but it made a lot more sense now.

I remand invisible for most of the rest of the trip home. After I was sure my personal life wouldn't be brought up again I let my slowing reappear though I still stayed out of their conversation. All I thought about was Logan.

I wondered what he had done all day since I had been gone. I wondered if he missed me too. I had only been gone a few hours but I still missed him.

I perked up when the mansion can into view. Once we arrived home, Jean parked her car in the garage and we collected our bags and headed inside. I lead the pack, seeing as I had less then half the amount of bags of others girls had. I hadn't bought much, I didn't see the need to. I didn't need to stuff and it was all material goods. The only thing I bought that I now treasured was a box of strawberry pocky. I loved pocky and it was so hard to find back home.

I lead Storm, Emma and Jean to our hall. Scott met us on the stair case that lead to our rooms. Jean and Scott greeted each other with a quick kiss as Scott took half of Jean's load. Tabitha left us there with a quick 'goodbye' and a wide grin as she seem John.

Storm, Emma, Jean, Scott and I all parted ways in the out hallway. I locked my door with ease and walked in, throwing my bags to the floor. I stretch and closed my bedroom door and I began putting my new things away. I would find Logan later.

I pulled out the pocky and savored every bite of the first stick. I put a few more things away and grabbed another stick. I stuck the end in my mouth and sucked off the yogurt coating as I stuffed my costume for the dance in a drawer.

I closed the draw and there was a knock on the door. I walked over and opened it to find Logan leaning in my doorframe.

"You don't waste any time do you?" I asked, pulling the pocky from my mouth.

He grinned at me. "You're glad I'm here, admit it." He said as he walked past me and pulled my half eaten pocky stick from my hand. He stuck the pocky in his month as he fell backwards onto my bed as gently as he could. I watched as he continued to grin at me as he placed his hands behind his head. His large body made my bed look about half the size that it really was.

I couldn't help but smile at him. I was glad he was here, and I was glad he was so comfortable around me. I kicked the rest of my bags into the corner and went over to join him on the bed.

I laid my head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. We made small talk about we both did today. He told me he spent most of the day in the Danger Room. He said he had tried to be social but Bobby had gotten Rock Band 2 yesterday and all the boys wanted to do was play. Even Scott got in on the game but Logan couldn't see the point. I laughed at him as he admitted he couldn't play video games.

I told him about the long, long, long shopping day I had had. I didn't tell him about what happened in the car on the way home. He didn't really need to know. Beside Jean and Emma probably already knew everything they wanted to from reading our minds.

We decided to call it a night around ten because I tired from my long day of shopping. Logan kissed me goodnight then left me to sleep. I smiled to myself as I felt sleep take me.

_Knock...knock...knock..._

I pulled my pillow over my head as someone beat on my bedroom door.

"Time to get up Nicole!" I heard Jean yell at me through the door.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled back, I sighed at the clock reading 7 am. I was not a morning person. "I don't need to be up for like six more hours!"

"No, you need to be up now. The Professor has a mission for us. Now get your butt out of bed before I make you." Jean's voice called through the door.

I through my sheets off my bed in defeat, "Fine! Give me twenty minutes!"

"FINALLY!" Jean yelled in triumph, "Meet me in the black bird hanger."

I sighed and flopped back down onto my bed. Defiantly not a morning person. I laid there for a moment and got up to shower. I let my hair air dry as I pulled on a pair of tight dark blue jeans and a grey tee. I didn't care to much what I looked like today, it was too early to care.

I left my room for the hanger but stopped at Logan's room when I passed it. I knocked on the door and waited. He answered within seconds of me pulling my hand away.

I just smiled at him and wrapped my arms around him. I rested my cheek on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I have my first mission today." I said still smiling, happy to be back in his arms.

"I know," He said with a sigh, "Jean told me at breakfast, going to get the new recruit. I'm suppose to go get another kid on Wednesday"

I leaned back and smiled up at him. He ran his hands through my wet hair as he smiled back at me.

"I guess I'll see you tonight?" I knew I would but I still wanted to make sure.

"Ya, course you will. Now get going before Jean blames me for you taking to long." He chuckled.

"Kay," I kissed him and started down the hall. I turned to say one last thing to him and caught him staring.

"Were you just staring at my ass?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

"What?" He shrugged, smirking, "Its nice."

I laughed at him and turned away forgetting what I was going to say. I knew he was still staring, so just to rub it in I slap my ass as I turned the corner at the end of the hall. I smiled to myself as I made my way to the bunker.

I found Jean standing at the bottom of the ramp of the Black Bird, waiting for me. She was dressed in a strange black outfit and held something black in her arms.

"Ready to go?" Jean asked. I nodded and she handed me the black thing in her arms. "Put in on."

I held in up and let it unfold in my arms. It was a black outfit similar to hers but with a different design and light purple trimming instead of dark red.

"You're joking right?" I asked her, looking from it to her.

"Nope," She said and pointed, "You can change in there."

I sighed and turned to the door she was pointing at. I was clearly a change room or bathroom since it was mark with a very noticeable sign of a woman stick figure on a pink background.

I sighed and entered the change room. I pulled the black suit on once I was out of my normal clothes. I had to admit it was very form faltering. I walked back out to see Storm with Jean this time but she was in normal clothes.

Storm pulled my street clothes from my hands as I neared them, I was about to yell at her but she spoke before I could, "I'll put them on your bed for when you get back. Good luck you two." She walked away before I could say anything to her.

"Alright, lets go." Jean said. I followed her into the Jet and sat in the passengers seat as she started the jet. I buckled myself in and sat quietly as she drove to where ever we were going. I had to admit that the Leather and Spandex outfit she made me put on was keeping me at a very comfortable temperature in the cold jet.

"That mission suit was made just for you, its yours for as long as you're here." Jean said, informing me on part of my thoughts. "All the X-Men get one."

I just nodded. There was along silence before I decided to ask where we were going. "So where are we going and what's this mission about anyway?"

"The Professor picked up on a girl who can walk through walls this morning. He asked me if I would go talk to her and her parents and invite her to attend the school. I asked you to come because I knew you hadn't been on a mission yet." She said without looking from the sky ahead.

"So do you guys pick up all new students?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Not all," She shrugged, "But not many people know about the school and we can't go telling the world or we could put ourselves in danger. Its just safer this way."

"So who is this girl anyway?" I asked yet another question. This woman was going to get sick of me soon.

"Her name is Kitty Pride. I don't know much about her, just follow my lead when we get to the house. Don't worry you'll do fine." I giggled with her and we joked and talked about random stuff the rest of the way.

When we finally reached our destination, Jean landed the jet in a field outside of the town by the Pride's house and we walked towards the house.

Jean gave me a quick, uneasy look before knocking the the dark maple door in front of us.

We both took a small step back as the door opened to us. A woman stood in front of us with shoulder length, brown, wavy hair and brown eyes. Her pink sweater was pulled tight around her and her light jeans, that were too long for her legs dragged on the floor behind her.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked looking us over.

"Yes," Jean gave me another quick glance, "We are here to talk to Kitty. I have a special invitation for her, to a school for gifted youngsters."

The woman's, Mrs. Pride's, jaw drop slightly. The slight look of horror came into her eyes. "What exactly do you people want with my daughter?"

"Please don't be afraid," Jean pleaded, "We just want to help your daughter, she has an amazing gift. At the Xavier's School for gifted youngsters, Kitty will get a chance to be around people like her, people like us, where she will we accepted and cared for with people who understand what she is going through."

Mrs. Pride took a step back and gripped the side of the door with all she strength. "Your...you're Mutants? Aren't you?"

Jean and I nodded. Mrs. Pride took another step back.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" She yelled and slammed the door in our face's.

Jean didn't seem to be discouraged as I looked at her with my month dropped in shock.

She shrugged, "I've had worse things happen."

I closed my month and followed her down the porch steps. "So what happens next?" I asked.

"Kitty as at school, we should go see her." Jean said without looking at me.

I gave her a sly smile, "You were reading her mom's mind weren't you?"

Jean nodded and gave an evil grin.

Jean lead me to the school, we didn't really talk on the way. We were on a mission and I tried to focus as best I could but my mind always wondered back to Logan. I'm sure Jean was reading my mind but I was also sire she was thinking of Scott and had no right to bug me about it.

Jean and I walked into the school walked around the halls, looking for Kitty. I just followed Jean because I didn't know what she looked like. Jean stopped at a corner in the deserted halls and peered around it slowly.

"I see Kitty," She whispered, "But she's with another Mutant... He doesn't seem to be on our side." Jean paused for a second. "Can you turn invisible and go over there to make sure he doesn't hurt her?"

I nodded to her before I let myself disappear. I walked as quietly as possible towards the two students standing in the middle of the hall. I knew the girl had to be Kitty. She had long, brown hair that was tided tightly into a pony tail. She was wearing a white and pink top with matching pink flip flops. With her light blue capris everything about her screamed prep, other then the scared and confused expression on her face. I couldn't help but feel sympathy for this girl, I had been like her once. I hid my powers through high school and college but I always knew I never was myself. I lied to myself for years in the hopes it would go away to I could pretend to be normal.

I found out the hard way you can't fight who you are, but the X-men saved me. Logan saved me in only a few weeks after I had given up on everything. I knew they could help Kitty too. I would help this poor girl like they helped me.

As I neared them I could I realized what Jean had said about the boy not being on our side, everything about him screamed trouble, from his messy, greasy hair to his ripped jeans and vest. This could be bad.

"Trust me Kitty, I know what it feels like to be different. I'm different too." The boy said. His voice seemed as greasy as his hair.

"Like you know what I'm going through!" Kitty yelled back.

"Look," The rebel, "I'll show you!" The boy held his hands out over the ground. I braced the locker I was standing beside as the ground began to shake. I watched the lockers force open from the force of his earthquake. Books and papers littered the floor as the locker doors slammed open and closed.

The boy finally stopped and I stayed holding onto the locker next to me. Afraid that if I made to much noise they would notice me.

"See," The boy said, "I'm just like you! I could help you! I can help you control your powers!"

"No!" Kitty yelled and stepped away from him, refusing to believe him. "I'm not like you! I'm normal. Just get away from me Lance!"

I watched Kitty run down the hall. Once she turned the corner I looked over my shoulder at Jean. She was watched Lance. I turned towards the boy as well and watched him walk away. Once I was alone in the messy hall I reappeared so Jean could see me.

I stood as Jean walked over to me. "I think that boy is going to be a problem. I read his mind and he wants to trick Kitty into helping him steal the answers to this years exams. We can't let that happen."

I nodded, "Kitty really doesn't seem like the type to not know the difference between right and wrong though. She's just scared, and some times when only one person offers you a solution you feel you have no over chance. I want to talk to her."

"She's heading to Gym," Jean said, "Can you make us both invisible so we can get around easier?"

I grabbed Jean's wrist and focused my powers to turn us both invisible. It was easy to stay invisible once we were hidden, but it was harder to turn us both invisible rather then just myself.

Jean then lead us down the hall and out into a field where teenagers could be seem running around a track and doing other outdoor sports.

I spotted Kitty and lead Jean towards the long jump pits. Even though we were invisible we hid partly behind a tree to watch her. Two other girls from her class were laughing at her. I didn't have to know what they were saying to know that it hurt.

The two girls both took their turns at the long jump pit. Making fairly good jumps for humans. Living at the mansion I had seen some of the kids do some pretty amazing things, that was nothing.

Kitty took her turn running down the track and jumping. When she reached the end however she tripped and landing face first in the sand. She wasn't very athletic, you could tell, but it still wasn't right for the other girls to laugh.

I felt my heart sink into my chest as they laughed at her. She didn't deserve this.

The first girl to go started running down the track again. Confident and Cocky. As she neared the sand pit I felt the ground begin to shake.

I seen Jean's hand point past my head and towards the roof. "Up there!" She whispered to me. I followed to finger to the rooftop. Lance.

The ground began to shake harder as the ground began to crack from the school towards the long jump pit. Lance caused the girl to trip, making her land flat on her face just as Kitty had.

I watch Lance laugh on the roof top, Kitty noticed too and ran off. I couldn't blame her, he was forcing her to listen to him, by any means necessary.

"Common," I whispered to Jean, pulling her arm as I followed Kitty. I lost her as she entered the building. "Shit..." I mumbled.

Jean closed her eyes for a moment, "This way." She said as she opened them and started pulling me down another hallway.

Jean lead me around for through a maze of hallways, "Her mind keeps changing, I can't tell where she's going."

Jean kept changing directions until we came to another building. She lead me into a small theater. We stepped through the double doors and onto a red carpet leading down the center isle to a small stage.

We watched as Kitty ran threw the the stages doors and onto the small wooden platform, knocking over props and set pieces in her haste. I let go of Jean, letting her become visible once again. I let myself reappear as well.

We walked up threw the line of red seats towards the stage slowly not wanting to scare her. I let Jean leaned, I wasn't sure what I was going to say to this girl.

I watched her slowly reach down and let her hand pass threw a mask that had fallen onto the floor. She jumped back, startled by her own gift. I watched her pick up the mask and stare at it. She looked sad and confused.

"Kitty," Jean whispered as we neared the stage.

Kitty jumped back. Staring at us.

"Kitty, my name is Jean Grey and this is Nicole Walters." She paused and we stepped onto the first few steps of the stage.

"What do you want! Stay away from me!" She said stepping back.

"Please Kitty, we just want to help you." I paused and took a step past Jean. "I understand how you feel Kitty, really I do. I use to be scared like you, but I tried to hid my powers and it brought me nothing be sadness. Then I met Jean and she helped me, now we can help you too."

Tears started to form in Kitty's eyes, "You can't understand how I feel, I'm just a freak." She dropped the mask and crouched down, holding her knees, rocking gentle back and forth.

I crouched down beside her and gently rubbed her back. "Trust me Kitty, I thought I was a freak too." I placed my hand under my chin and made her look up at me, "You're not the only one." I made myself turn invisible.

She pulled back away from me. "You're just like him. Like Lance!"

"No Kitty!," Jean jumped in as I reappeared, "We represent Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Its a safe place for people like us. Where we can learn how to control our powers and be accepted by others."

"You...you want to take me away," I stood up and backed away from us. "You're worst then Lance, you want to take me away from my friends and family!" She ran out of the building.

I stood up and turned to Jean, looking for what we should do next.

She sighed, "I think we should try and talk to her parents again. We've scared her and she is going to turn to Lance for help. We need to show her that Lance is only using her."

I nodded, "Lets go."

"Please you have to listen to us!" Jean begged Kitty's parents through the door, "She's in Danger if you don't help her. We don't want to take her away we want to protect her."

Kitty's father opened the door again, probably to once again slam it in our faces. "She's in danger? What did you do to her?" The anger level in his voice was unheard of.

"We didn't do anything to her!" I yelled back at the man, "All we did was try and help her, but a guy named Lance scared her into trusting him! He wants her to brake into the school records for him!"

His expression changed to shock. "You mean...he's making her commit a crime? She..She could go to jail!"

Jean and I nodded at the obviousness or the situation, just hoping he would help us. Everything after that happened fast. Within minutes I found myself back at the school with Jean and Kitty's parents.

"Where could she be?" I asked.

"That way!" Jean pointed towards a door and lead us all through it. She lead us through a series or halls until she stopped in front of a door.

"Its locked." Mr. Pride stated as he pulled at the door knob.

"What do we do now?" Mrs. Pride asked.

Jean and I looked at each other. I didn't know if there was anything I could do about the door. Jean seemed to read my mind as she crouched down in front of the door and held her gloved hand up against it. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

After a moment there was a small click and the door opened. Kitty's parents seemed a little uneasy knowing that Jean could do almost anything she could think of, but there was more important matters at hand.

Jean opened the door as the four of us piled through.

"Kitty!" Mrs. Pride yelled when she seen her daughter being held by her wrist by Lance.

Lance and Kitty's attention turned to us. "I'm not going anywhere with you!" Kitty yelled, pulling her arm though Lance's grip and running to her parents.

"Fine then!" Lance yelled, "If you won't help me then I can't let you leave this place!"

The ground began to shake under our feet and the walls of the school cracked around us. Jean reacted faster then I did as the ceiling started to collapse, putting a telekinetic barrier over us.

"I can't hold this for long!" Jean yelled as more rubble fell around us.

Without a word I created a force field against hers, supporting her force field. All at once I felt the weight of the roof on my arms as I held them over my head. Just as I had felt Logan's body slam against it when we were training.

"I can't let him get away with this!" Kitty yelled as she pulled out of her parents grasp and ran for Lance as he headed for a gap in the wall.

Just as Kitty left the safety of the barrier a large chunk of the roof began to fall. Without thinking I acted on instinct and ran to her, threw Jean's barrier as I dropped mine. I through my arms around Kitty, protecting her as the rubble fell.

I closed my eyes tight and waited for the pain that I knew I could heal from but it never came. I opened my eyes to find myself standing waist deep in a solid rock, still trying to protect Kitty.

I slightly pulled away from Kitty. She smiled at my shocked expression.

"Thanks." I said with a sigh.

"Moonlight!"

I turned to Jean, who had sunken to her knees, unable to hold the barrier for any longer. Kitty's parents huddled together. I once again put my arms up, reenforcing Jean's barrier. Kitty never let go of my arm.

We slowly had our way to the barrier as Jean collapsed on the floor from exhaustion. Kitty and I hit my barrier, I knew we couldn't pass it unless I dropped it or Kitty could walk through it.

Kitty placed her hand on the barrier, "I can't get through it!" She yelled to me over the sound of the building coming down.

I thought for a moment. I slowly made the barrier smaller, so we could get closer to them. Once it was as small as I could make it without squishing those inside I turned to Kitty. We had to do this quick the force of the building was starting to become unbearable.

"Kitty," I got her attention from her parents. "I have to drop the barrier so we can get to them. When I do we have to act fast to get them. I'll get Jean just worry about your parents and don't let me go, okay?"

"Okay." She nodded back.

"Ready?" I asked the young girl beside me.

She gently squeezed my arm so I knew she was.

All at once I dropped the barrier and we ran froward. I grabbed Jeans arm as Kitty ran to her parents, our arms stretched out, holding each others wrist. I couldn't see her through the mass of rock we had become cased it. I watched rocks fall through Jean's body as well as my own as I waited for Kitty.

She finally appeared with her parents holding her shoulders. Kitty slid her hand up my arm to hold onto my shoulder, careful not to let me go as I pulled Jean off the ground. I placed Jean's arm around my shoulder and held her weight up with my side as she leaned on me.

Kitty kept her hand on my shoulder as I headed towards what I had thought to be the same wall Lance had escaped through. At this point I don't think it really mattered. All I could see as grey as I passed between rocks and drywall. I took a deep breath when I seen green again. I brought my whole body, and Jean's, through the last bit of wall and onto the grassy sports field in the back of the school.

Once I felt Kitty's grip leave my shoulder I dropped to the ground with Jean. She pulled away from me and we both sat on the glass breathing heavily.

"Thanks Nicole." Jean said. I only smiled at her and waved my hand lazily in the air, trying to say it was nothing. "You did great for your first mission."

"Oh Kitty!" I heard Mrs. Pride say. I turned to look at Kitty and her parents hugging each other, "I was so worried about you, I'm glad you're safe."

Jean and I rested in the grass a moment longer before standing up again. We turned to the Pride family.

"Thank you for saving us and our daughter." Mr. Pride said, placing a hand on Kitty's shoulder. "We would have died if it wasn't for you. I'm sorry about how my wife and I acted towards you this morning."

Jean stepped next to me, "Its alright," Jean gave them a sweet, understanding smile, "We understand, it can be scaring when you or someone you love goes through something like this. We see a lot of students go through stuff like this or worse with their family when they discover their powers. Many students come with us because their parents kick them out after they find out what they are."

"We would never do that to our Kitty," Mrs. Pride said, "She may be able to walk though walls but she is still our little girl and nothing will ever change that."

"Thanks Mom." Kitty said turning and giving her mom a hug, "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for Honey? It was your father and I who made you feel this way. If we hadn't been so scared by it you wouldn't have been scared yourself."

"It's not that Mom," Kitty turned and looked at Jean and I, "I want to go with them. They saved me and showed me all the could I could do with my powers. I want to go to their school and learn how I can help people with them."

I felt my heart sink a little as tears began to form in Mrs. Pride's eyes. I didn't care much for children and I didn't care if I ever had any, but I could never imagine what it would be like to have to let something go that you brought into this world and raised. I felt the same when I moved away from home to go to college. My mom had been so sad.

"Okay Kitty, if thats what you want I'm going to stop you, but if you ever change your mind our house will always be open to you. I love you my baby girl." She said as tears ran down her face. She pulled her daughter in for another hug. Kitty father wrapped her arms around them.

Jean and I stood there, watching them goodbye. We walked the Pride family back to there house so Kitty could pack. I waited in the Pride's living room for Kitty to grab everything she needed while Jean prep the Jet.

I stared at the mustard yellow walls thinking about how my parents would react to the news that I was a mutant. I took a sip of the lemonade Mrs. Pride had given me and leaned back into the couch.

I wonder if they will still love me? Would they have kicked me out if they had found out while I was still in high school? At least I have a place to go no matter what happens, and I have Logan. I know mom likes him but she also thinks I'm still with David. I wonder what my dad will think of him. My father was a very...in-your-face kind of guy. He was always straight to the point and he never held anything back. I guess Logan was like that too.

"I'm ready to go Nicole." I heard Kitty's voice say behind me.

I turned to her and smiled. I placed my lemonade on the table. I stood up and walked towards her. I picked up one for her bags and headed for the door. Kitty grabbed her other bag and followed me. She said her final, tearful goodbyes to her parents and followed me to the jet.

"So..." Kitty said when we were half way there, trying to break the silence. I looked at her as we kept walking, she probably had something else to say. I was right. "When we were in the building, ya know, when it was falling. Jean called you Moonlight. Why?"

"Well," I started, "All of us X-men have... code names. Mine is Moonlight. My boyfriend gave it to me because the force fields I make. They look like moonlight." I bite my lip thinking about what I had just said. Logan was my boyfriend right? I really wasn't sure but we acted like it.

"Aww that's so cute. What's your boyfriend's name and what is his power?" She asked, suddenly interested.

I sighed and stared ahead as I answered, "His name is Logan, but most of the students call him Wolverine. He can heal really fast and has metal claws that come out of his knuckles."

Kitty looked at me, "He sounds a little scaring."

I turned to her and laughed, "He is."

She laughed with me for a moment before talking to me again, "So what are the other students like?"

"There're nice." I paused and smirked, "There are a lot of cute boys there too."

I giggled as she blushed. We made a little bit more small talk on out way to the Jet. She asked me about the classes and about my powers and Jean's. She also asked if anyone else at the school could walk through walls. She seemed a little disappointed when I told her no, probably wanted someone to relate to.

We finally made our way to the Jet and once Kitty and all her stuff was aboard Jean took off. I sat in the back, behind the drivers seat so Kitty could sit to Jean. I didn't want her to feel like we were ignoring her as we made our way back home. Jean and I were tired after holding the building up and didn't want to talk to much but we always answer when she asked a question.

I smiled when I seen the mansion come into view. Kitty was amazed by it. She was even more amazed when the basketball court parted to relieve the Jet's hanger. Once the jet landed Jean and I each took one of Kitty's bags and lead her to the Professor's office.

I smiled at Logan when I seen him, Scott, Storm and Beast talking to the Professor in his office. We set Kitty's bags down and brought her over the the group. I couldn't help but notice that Kitty stood closer to me then Jean. I guess it was because she knew me a little better after the walk to the Jet.

She sat down across from the Professor and he told her about her classes and general stuff about the school. He introduced Scott, Storm, Beast and Logan and told her what everyone taught. She seemed shocked to learn I didn't teach a class. The Professor told her I was a sub. I guess I kinda was. I was always there if they needed me.

I stood next the Kitty the whole time. I thought it might comfort her a little to be around someone she knew, at least a little. Jean went over to Scott and held his hand, waiting for the Professor to finish talking to her so we could take her to her new room and take her to get some dinner in the cafeteria. Logan came up next to me a lazily draped his arm around me.

I smiled at him. I couldn't help but notice that the heels on my uniform made my eyes the same level as his lips.

Once the Professor had finished talking to Kitty, Jean and I once again picked up her bags and lead her to her new room after telling everyone that we would meet them downstairs for dinner. We set her stuff in her room and lead her towards mine and Jean's rooms so we could change. Once we were into street clothes, Jean lead us down to the cafeteria and gave Kitty a small tour, pointing at rooms as we passed and telling her what was in them.

After we had gotten food we sat with the others at our usual table. Kitty was kind of shocked to find out that the teachers sat with the students but soon got over it. We introduced her to Bobby, Kurt, John Emma and Tabitha.

Kitty was shy at first but opened up really quick to Tabitha. She always got a little quiet when any other or teacher came to table to talk to the rest of us. It was easy to get use the random people coming and going from the table weather you knew them of not. It always happened.

I didn't say much to her, or to anyone as I ate. I was tired. The only thing I paid attention to was Logan's hand rubbing my knee under the table.

Once dinner was finished we all went our separate ways. Kitty went with Tabitha to do the girly things teenage girls do. Bobby, Kurt and John went to go play video games. Jean and Scott went to their room. Storm, Emma left to work on lesson plans. Beast went to the lab, and Logan and I ended up with the boys in the game room, but we played pool instead of video games.

Like always we didn't talk much. We didn't bet either. Logan already had the only prize he seemed to want so we just went on playing, ignoring any thoughts about where we had to be tomorrow night.

When we decided to call it a night and went up to our rooms, I once again found myself pushed up against the wall in a passionate kiss.

"Goodnight," Logan whispered in my ear once he pulled away. I felt a shiver go up my spine. I kissed his jaw and slipped into my room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Are you sure you really want to do this?" I asked Logan as he wheeled the bike from the garage.

"Ya," He put the kickstand down and turned to me, handing me my helmet. "Don't worry, I'm sure your parents will hate me but you'll have to get over it, and I'm sure they will still love you no matter what."

I looked at Logan, did he really just say that. I couldn't help but cock an eyebrow at him as I looked him up and down. "That was so cheesy. Who are you and what have you done with my Logan?"

Logan smiled down at me, "Your Logan?"

I nodded, "Yes, my Logan."

His smile widened as he came closer and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "Well then my Nicole. I think we should be going."

I pushed myself up on my toes to give him a quick kiss before pulling away and placing the red helmet on my head. Logan climbed onto the bike and started it up as I came to sit behind him.

I leaned my head against Logan's shoulder as he drove us into New York City. It was a long ride but we finally arrived at my parents house.

Once he shut the bike off I was the first one off. I pulled the helmet off and handed it back to Logan. I stood in the driveway and looked up at the little yellow house I grew up in. It seemed dull now. A worn out, old place with little life.

I took a deep breath before beginning up the concrete steps, Logan at my heels. I stopped in front of the old brown door to look over my shoulder at him. Him smirked and rolled his eyes. Before I could stop him he reached around me and knocked hard on the door.

I could hear Lacy, my parents husky, barking on the other side of the door. I heard my mothers footsteps getting louder as she neared the door. I felt my heart rate quicken a bit. This could be the last time I ever visit this house once I brake the news to them.

I took another deep breath, letting it go when the doorknob began turning.

"Nicole!" My mother cried, throwing her arms around me once the door was open wide enough for her to see us.

"Hi Mom," I said when she finally pulled away from me.

She looked over my shoulder at Logan. A confused expression came across her face. She had invited both of us? Right?

"Oh... Logan... its wonderful to see you again." She said shaking his hand, the look of confusion still painted on her face. "Please, please come in. Your Father's in the dinning room."

She stepped aside for Logan and I. We stepped inside and removed our coats and shoes. My mother made her way back to the kitchen as Lacy ran over to me and jumped up and down, excited to see me. Her grey coat was warm in my fingers as the young dog started to settle down.

I stopped petting her and hung my coat in the closet next to the door, I took Logan's coat from him to hang it up as well. Lacy ran over to see him next. He couched down to her level to pet her. Almost instantly she calmed down as he stared her in the eyes. I had never seen Lacy be like that for anyone, she was usually always to hyper.

Logan chuckled and stood back up after a moment. Lacy just watched him. She stayed sitting at his feet. Calm, relaxed. I gave Logan a questioning look.

"I guess I'm just good with animals." He said simply. I shrugged it off and lead him down the narrow hall. The walls of the hall were covered in my school pictures, family portraits and photos of family vacations we had taken. Lacy followed on Logan's heels every step to the kitchen.

I turned into the small kitchen with an adjoining dinning room. My mother was at the stove, biting her lip as she stirred whatever she was making. It looked like some kind of sauce. My father was sitting at the small, oval shaped dinning room table, reading the newspaper.

My father put the newspaper down and smiled at me. "Good to have you back kiddo." He said trying to stand up. He had to use the table and the back of the chair to lift himself. It wasn't so much because he was getting old, it was mostly because of the metal plates he had in his legs just under his knees. A few years back he had gotten in a bad skiing accident and had broken both his legs. He hasn't been able to walk right since.

"Hey Dad." I said giving him a hug once he was up. "How are you?"

"I'm good, I'm good. So what have you been up to? Your mom says you're a teacher now."

I shrugged, "More or less."

I heard Logan give a soft chuckle behind me. I guess my father had too, turning to him for the first time.

"And who is this? He your new boyfriend Nic?" I hated when my dad called me Nic. He had always wanted a son but got me instead, they never told me why but they had trouble conceiving another child. My mother always told me I was her miracle.

I looked at Logan then back to my father. I grabbed Logan's hand and pulled him up beside me. As if on cue he dropped my hand and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Logan I want you to meet my dad, Len. Dad this is Logan..." I bit my lip. Why not say it? "My boyfriend."

I heard the wooden spoon my mother had been using hit the floor. I turned to her. She just stood there in shock, starring at the stove. The wooden spoon at her feet.

After they shook hands my father sat back down at the table. He had noticed my mothers reaction to the word 'boyfriend' as well. He most have wanted me to go talk to her. I didn't move from Logan though. I felt safer with him.

"Why don't you join me Logan. Let the women worry about the food." My father said, forcing me to talk to her.

Logan gave a quick shrug and joined my father. Logan looked very out of place in the small cream colour dinning room. His hard figure and rough looks acted against all the soft edges and light colours of the room. He looked like be belonged out in the doghouse more then in our kitchen.

I listened to them for a moment at I watched my mother slowly pick up the spoon and going back to what she had been doing. It was like she was moving in slow motion.

"So I noticed your dog tags son. What division were you?" I heard my father ask.

"I was part of a special task force for the marine core." I heard Logan reply. It was a good thing he could lie like no human I knew. Maybe it was one of his mutant powers.

Once I knew Logan could handle himself with my father I left him there. Lacy was still following him. She was sitting at his side, right beside the table. I had also noticed Skittles, the cat, had come downstairs to sit on the chair next to Logan at the table. This was weird but whatever.

I turned to my mother and joined her in the kitchen.

"You okay Mom?" I asked her.

She turned to me. "Yes, Honey I'm fine. ...I...I just wasn't you expecting to bring Logan with you."

"What do you mean? You told me to bring him?" I said to her.

She sighed, "I thought he was just going to drive you here. I didn't know he would be here for dinner."

I rolled my eyes, "Is there not enough food or something?"

She bit her lip and looked down at the stove, "No, there's enough."

"Then what is it?" I asked.

"Well I didn't think Logan would be coming so I..." She trailed off and glanced over at the clock.

I walked closer to her, "Mom. What did you do?"

"I'm sorry Honey, I just want to see you two back together. I mean, this was just all over a broken plate. You can put this behind you. I thought this thing was Logan was just a fling or something, that you would get over it and realized that he wasn't for you." She said.

I felt every bone in my body freeze as the doorbell rang as if on cue. My mom left me alone in the kitchen as she went to the front door.

My heart sank to the floor with my knees. She couldn't have. She wouldn't have. Why would she do this to me? I told her it was over.

I felt Logan's hand on my shoulder. I didn't move, I couldn't.

"Nikki, what's wrong?" Logan asked as he tried to pull me off the floor.

I just starred at the worn, cream coloured tile. Memorizing its pattern. I heard my mothers footsteps come back down the hall. Another pair with her.

I heard their footsteps stop. I felt Logan's grip tighten on my shoulder. I slowly raised my head. I stared in shock at who stood before me.

"Hello Nicole." David said.

I looked up into his soft, chocolate eyes. They hurt, cutting deep into my soul. This wasn't real.

"I've missed you." He said. I watched him extent his hand towards me. I couldn't take it. I stood up on my own. I laced my fingers with Logan's whether he liked it or not.

I watched David's jaw drop slightly by my actions.

My father had joined us and we were all crowded in the tiny kitchen now.

"Hello David." I whispered back, pulling myself closer to Logan.

David looked from me to Logan, then back to me. "Who's this?"

I ignored him, "What are you doing here David?" I knew they could hear the hate in my voice as I said his name.

David regained his composure as he started to ignore Logan. "I'm came to see you. I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry, and that I think we should get back together and forget about that night. I think it will be best if we act like it never happened."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He left for a month because I was a mutant and now he still wanted to ignore what I was.

"I can't just pretend it didn't happen! That night changed everything! I...I can't believe you want me to forget about what I am so I can play 'house wife' for you!" I yelled, letting go of Logan's hand. I confronted David face to face now with a sudden burst of confidence. Mostly because I knew that Logan was there if I needed him. However, I was glad he let me fight my own battles.

David looked stunned, I had never stood up to him before. "What are you talking about Nicole? Nothing happened that night? We both had had a few glasses of wine with dinner and we both just over reacted when I dropped that plate. That's. All."

I rolled my eyes. "You know that's not what happened! Stop trying to convince yourself that it didn't happen!"

My mother put her hand on my shoulder, "What are you talking about Nicole. What happened?"

I opened my mouth to speak but David cut me off. "Nothing happened. She's just still mad at me."

David had spoken around me again. Like he had everyday since I met him. I couldn't hold my anger in anymore. With one swift movement a pulled my hand back and brought it across his face.

I held my slightly stinging hand to my chest as I watched the red spot on his cheek glow.

I heard my mother gasp. My father didn't say anything, he didn't move, he just let the scene play out in front of him. I could almost feel Logan's grin.

David's shocked face turned to anger. "You little bitch!"

I stepped back towards Logan. I suddenly regretted my actions. I had seen him angry before but never like this.

"I knew I never should have given you a second chance! I was right to walk out on you that night! I was right not to trust a Mutant!" He yelled pointing at me.

I heard my mother gasp again. "What's he talking about, Honey? You're not a mutant...You can't be."

I looked at my mother. Her eye's filled with sorrow and confusing. It was to late I had to tell her now. This was not how I wanted it.

I took a deep breath. I looked at Logan over my shoulder. He placed his hand on my shoulder, the only one who was on my side. I turned back to my mother and let out the breath I had been holding.

"Mom...I am a Mutant." I watched my mothers eye's fill with tears. "David discovered my powers and thats why he left me. That's why I left home to live at the Mansion. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

The tears ran down her face and stained her sweater. I couldn't look at her. I turned to the floor.

I felt a hand on my arm but still didn't move.

"Come on Nicole. You deserve better then this. I'll take you away, we'll find a place to hide until we can get you the help you need. Until we can fix you." I heard David whisper to the room, everyone could her him.

I pulled back away from him. Standing with my back to Logan. "Don't touch me." I whispered without looking up from the floor.

I heard him take a step forward and I took another back, so my back was right against Logan's chest. His body heat and the feel of his heart pounding against my back comforted me.

He took another step forward. I felt one of Logan's arms wrap around my shoulders, protecting me. His over arm extended towards David like lighting. His hand in a fist.

"Stay away from her." Logan growled. My father still didn't move. My mother still cried from the sudden news and now from Logan's voice. He was, in some ways, terrifying.

David ignored Logan and reached his hand out for me. Logan growled and slowly let his claws slide out of his knuckles. I once again heard my mother gasp. I watched my father's jaw drop out of the corner of my eye. The Wolverine was very terrifying.

David's eyes widened as he stepped back once again.

"Wha...what are you?" He gasped, eyeing Logan.

Logan smirked, ignoring him. "I think you should stay away from Nicole. Don't you agree?"

David didn't say anything, he froze.

For the first time since David had arrived my father spoke. "I think its about time you all got going."

I looked over at my father. He gave me a understanding look. I knew by his look that he still loved me but know wasn't the time for him to tell me. He had to talk to my mother first. My father had wanted a boy, and I was what he got. He still loved me though. I was part of him.

I nodded to my father. I placed my hand on Logan's hand and forced it down, making him lower his claws. "Lets go." I whispered to him.

Like many times before i felt him relax at my whisper and my touch. Logan retracted his claws and let me lead him out of the house. I couldn't look at my mother as I pushed past David.

Logan and I quickly put our shoes and coats back on as we headed out the door. Neither of us said a word and he walked down to the bike. What was there to say?

Logan passed me the helmet as he sat down and started up the bike. I looked at my reflection in the shinny helmet. I watched my emotionless face try and push back tears. I couldn't cry, at least not right now.

I heard the front door open.

"Nicole?"

I turned to see my dad. He spoke as he walked down the front steps to me. "Your Mum's just confused right now. Just give her some time."

I nodded, biting my lip. I gave my father a tight hug. He gently rubbed my back then pulled away.

"Here Nic, I want you to have this." My father said holding up a silver ring. It was clearly a man's ring for it would have been to large for any of my fingers. In the think silver band was a flat black stone with a row of diamonds down each side. "You're mother gave me this when we first met. I always wanted to give it to you, though I don't think you can wear it... I just want you to remember where you come from."

I took the ring from my fathers hand and held it against my palm, squeezing it tight. I couldn't say anything I was speechless. I hugged him again.

"Take care, I'll call you soon okay?" He said. He turned and looked over my shoulder. "Logan my boy?" My father said, getting his attention. "Take care of her, will you?"

I watched Logan nod from the corner of my eye and i turned back to my father with a small smile.

I nodded to him and he turned away. I watched him walk back to the house. I turned back to Logan and pulled myself onto the bike behind him. I looked back at the house before Logan pulled away.

David came and stood in the open front door as we pulled out the edge of the driveway. I took one final look at him before turning back to Logan and leaning on his shoulder as I had only a short time before.

I smiled to myself as a few hot tears ran down my cheek. Logan would protect me, just as he did in the house. It didn't matter who it was, I knew he would keep me safe.

I looked up without lifting my head. I watched the street lights and trees pass overhead as I thought about everything Logan had done for me in such a short time. I thought about what he had said the other night in my room and how it had made me feel.

I cried for my parents as I smiled for Logan.

"I love you." I whispered into my helmet. I'm not sure if he heard me, but I didn't care. I was with him.

After another long ride we arrived back home. Once Logan had everything back in its place he turned to my for the first time since we had arrived home.

I looked into his deep eyes, not knowing what to make of his emotions.

Had he heard me? Was he rejecting me? I felt more tears form in my eyes. I watched Logan's emotions fill with worries. He filled the space between us in no time and through his arms around me.

"What's wrong Nikki?" He whispered.

I cried into his chest now. I couldn't hold them back anymore. "Please don't let me go." I whispered back holding him tightly.

His grip tighten on me. "Never Nikki. Never."

We didn't say anything after that. I just continued to cry. After a few moments Logan picked me up bridal style and carried me out of the garage and into mansion. He ignored anyone we passed or anyone who tried to talk to us as he walked through the halls.

I buried my face in his chest as he laid me on a bed and held me close to him.

I drifted off to sleep as Logan rubbed my back and ran his fingers through my red hair. He whispered something to me but I didn't hear it as sleep took me.

I didn't move when I felt a rough hand push my hair from my face. I still didn't move when I felt a scruffy kiss on my cheek. I felt safe and warm and didn't want that feeling to go away.

Sadly, I didn't have a choice. The safe feeling slowly faded as I felt Logan's weight leave the bed. I just laid there, listening to him moving about the room. I could smell a burning cigar as I felt him place another kiss on my cheek. I heard something hit the bedside table before the door opened and closed.

I sighed as I hugged the covers tightly as I curled myself into a ball. I buried my face deep into the covers and inhaled. The scent was strong the intoxicating. It was a mix of of cigar smoke, beer and Logan's musky scent.

I once again inhaled deeply, taking in the sweet scent before rolling onto my back. I stared up at ceiling, running my hands through my hair. Logan had helped me through everything yesterday. He had protected me when I needed it, he held me when I needed to cry. I had a lot to thank him for.

I rolled back over. I looked over at the nightstand and noticed a scribbled note along with my father's ring. I propped myself up on my elbow and reached for my father's ring first. It sat perfectly in the palm of my hand. I let the new, brown, leather cord that someone had tied through it fall through my fingers.

I held the brown cord and and slid it over head to rest around my neck. My father's ring rested against my chest. I smiled slightly and picked up the card next. I turned it over a few times as I fell back onto my back and held it up.

I quickly read over the messy scribbles.

_Nikki,_

_Sorry I didn't get to say goodbye but I didn't want to wake you. I don't know when I'll be back from my mission but it should be soon. Watch out for Kitty, she's been looking for you all morning. I brought you some breakfast, its sitting on the dresser. _

_Logan_

I looked over to the dresser and sure enough there was a small tray with a bowl and glass of water sitting on top of it. I smiled and placed the note back down. I grabbed the tray and headed down the hall to my room.

I ate alone. I didn't mind.

Once I had eaten and gotten cleaned up it was around ten. With nothing better to do I decided to go for a walk around campus. I pulled my forgotten purple beanie out from my dresser along with a grey scarf. I slipped on my matching, grey chucks, and my dark coat. I remembered to grab my book off my night stand before headed out into the hall.

Everything was quiet in the house because classes were in session.

The cold wind hit me when I opened the patio door. It chilled my knee chaps through the holes in my knees. I zipped up my coat and started into the cold.

I kick the many red leaves the covered the ground as I walked. I'm not going to lie, it was hard to suppress the need to jump into the roll like I had when I was little.

I finally reached the small large oak tree the Jean and Scott would be married under. I settled down amongst the leaves and opened my book.

I had almost finished the next chapter when I thought I heard someone call my name. I looked up from my book. After a quick scan of the area and finding nothing, I went back to my book.

"Nicole!"

I looked up again. I wasn't losing my mind, someone was calling me. I scanned the grounds slower this time.

My eyes fell on a window in the second floor of the school. The window was open and an arm, along with a head full of brown hair was hanging out the window.

I waved back. I couldn't tell who it was because I was too far away, but it had to be a student because it was a woman but she didn't have bleach blind, red, or white hair.

My eyes widened as the figure started to climb out the window. I through my book aside and jumped up into a run.

"Stop!" I yelled as the figure jumped. I watched as the brown haired girl fell through the air and into the ground. I stopped with a sigh of relief.

I let out another sigh when Kitty jumped back up through the ground where she had landed.

"Hey Nicole!" She greeted with a smile.

"My God Kitty! You scared the shit out of me!" I exclaimed.

Kitty giggled, "Sorry, but I've been looking everywhere for you. I was glad when I finally found you and decided to take the direct route."

"I can see that," I said with a roll of my eyes. "So what are you doing out here? Don't you have class?"

She shook her head, "The Professor said I don't have to start my classes until next week because everyone is in an uproar because of the dance, and there is another new girl coming and he thought it would be nice if we started together so we weren't lonely."

I nodded as I started walking back to the tree, she automatically followed.

"Ya, Logan left to pick her up this morning," I said as I picked my book up from the bed of leaves.

Kitty nodded, "Yep, the Professor told me that too. He told me a little bit about her, she seems nice...but he kinda made her sound like a bit of a hippie."

I laughed and sat back down. Kitty joined my in the leaves and we continued to talk about this and that. I liked this girl. She was like the little sister I never had.

When the lunch bell rang I took her to meet the others. I knew that she had met them before but she didn't know them to well and she didn't seem like she wanted to face them alone.

We sat with Tabitha, Bobby, John, Kurt and a few other students I didn't know every well. None of the teaches ate lunch with us. They were all busy prepping for their next classes or talking to the Professor. I didn't mind sitting alone with the students, it made me feel like I was back in high school with all the gossip and random jokes.

After lunch I borrowed Jean's car to take Kitty costume shopping. After an hour or two we found one that matched mine and the rest of the girls. We had decided to go as a group. I picked up another matching outfit for the new girl so she had something to wear, and I thought she wouldn't have to go alone this way.

Kitty and I rocked out to her new Katy Perry CD on the way back to mansion.

After school we ended up meeting up with Tabitha and went with her to Bobby, John, and Kurt's room to do homework. Kitty and I made paper airplanes as the others worked, sending them about the room. We made it a game to distract them with the paper airplanes since I could guild them with small force fields.

After a while John started to get pissed off and started lighting our airplanes on fire, then Bobby would put them out. It was all good fun.

After dinner they lead me to the games room and we played Rock Band and watched Movies until lights out. After eleven I sat with Jean and Emma in the kitchen and had a cup of tea with them and we chatted about whatever came to mind.

I woke up the next morning to find that Logan was still away. Once class started Kitty pulled me out of bed so she didn't have to wondered around alone. He just hung out like we had the day before. We sat with the others at lunch again and stalked them after class.

Once again after dinner I found myself being pulled to the game room to play video games.

I clapped and laughed with the others as Kitty on vocals, John on bass, Kurt on guitar, and Bobby on drums finished 'Nine in the Afternoon'. I was so funny to watch Kurt try and play guitar with only two long, blue fingers.

"You should play Nicole." Peter, also call Colossus, said.

I rolled my eyes, "Trust me its not pretty!"

"Please!" Kitty pleaded. I knew she was only saying that to agree with Peter. They had been flirting since they first met.

I rolled my eyes again, "Will you all leave me alone if I sing one song?"

I watched as everyone nodded. I signed and stood up and stood in front of the mic stand. Kurt switched to bass, hoping it would be easier as Peter took over the drums and Spike decided she would take a chance on guitar. Spike and Peter were the new group members I met at lunch yesterday.

"We are NOT playing that song." I said as the select bar rested on 'Hot for Teacher'.

Everyone laughed.

"Common Nicole, its like your theme song!" Bobby said between fits of laughter.

John jumped up, "Ya its perfect! I bet Logan would love this!"

I shot him a glare and everyone laughed harder. I finally gave up.

"Let's just play the stupid song." I said while rolling my eyes.

Tabitha hit select and the drums began. Followed by the guitar and bass. I had to admit, I did like the song. I always had but I hated the reason they wanted to play it.

I started singing when the words appeared at the top of the screen.

_Oh wow, man !_

_Wait a second man. whaddaya think the teachers gonna look like this year ?_

_My butt, man ! Oh ya!_

_T-t-teacher stop that screaming, teacher don't you see ?_

_Don't wanna be no uptown fool._

_Maybe I should go to hell, but Im doin' well,_

_Teacher needs to see me after school._

_I think of all the education that I missed._

_But then my homework was never quite like this._

_Got it bad, got it bad, got it bad,_

_Im hot for teacher._

_I got it bad, so bad,_

_Im hot for teacher._

The game was really fun, and like everyone else by the time the second verse started I was really starting to get into it.

_Hey, I heard you missed us, were back !_

_I brought my pencil_

_Gimme something to write on, man_

_I heard about your lessons, but lessons are so cold._

_I know about this school._

_Little girl from cherry lane, how did you get so bold ?_

_How did you know that golden rule ? _

_I think of all the education that I missed._

_But then my homework was never quite like this._

_Got it bad, got it bad, got it bad,_

_Im hot for teacher._

_I got it bad, so bad,_

_Im hot for teacher._

Kitty stood up and dance with me when the guitar solo started. I laughed with her and did a small turn. I stopped when something at the door caught my eye.

I stopped when I seen Logan standing in the doorway with a young girl behind him. She was hiding behind him so I didn't get a good look at her.

I watched Logan smirk and I felt my cheeks turn red. I turned back to the screen to finish the song and I hoped my blush with disappear.

_Oh man, I think the clock is slow_

_I don't feel tardy_

_Class dismissed_

_Got it bad, got it bad, got it bad,_

_Im hot for teacher._

_Oh, Oh, Oh yes, I'm hot!_

_Oh My God._

Everyone laughed and cheered as the song finished. I turned back to Logan now that my blush was gone only to find it return and he smirked again.

Everyone attentions turned to Logan and the girl behind him. Logan stepped aside so we could see her.

She had long curly hair down to her waist and beautiful chocolate brown eyes with green and gold flecks. Her pale skin almost glowed in the dim light of the room. She was wearing a green t-shirt and black skinny jeans with green shoes. She had one ear bud hanging from her neck as the other was stuck in her ear.

Logan put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her into the room, "Everyone, this is Annabel. She's the new student I'm sure you have all heard of. Annabel, this is Bobby, John, Kitty, Tabitha, Nicole, Peter, Kurt and Spike." Logan pointed at each of us as he said our names.

Without any warning all the students jumped Annabel with a million questions begin asked between hugs and handshakes. She shifted uncomfortably between them for a bit before she started to relax. I made my way over to Logan as the students went back to their game, replacing me with Annabel.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around Logan, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks for saving me from Rock Band." I giggled.

He hugged me back, "Well I did promise your dad that I would protect you."

I pulled away from him and wrapped my fingers around my fathers ring. "Thanks." I said, referring to the lather cord it now lung on. He smirked and nodded.

After a moment I found myself pulled back to the T.V. Tabitha and Kitty were forcing me to play a few song with them and Annabel to prove that we could bet the boys top score on a number of songs.

I took up bass as Kitty played guitar and Tabitha on drums. We quickly found out at Annabel had a beautiful voice and she seemed a lot more relaxed now that she was singing.

After a few songs Annabel had started to open up and have some fun with the large group.

Once eleven rolled around she was dragged off with Kitty and Tabitha to the room the three of them were sharing. The boys all went there own ways, leaving me and Logan alone once again.

Within minutes we began our ritual of late night pool.

I leaned over the edge of the table to break for the next game. I looked up at Logan and watched him smirk as he tried to see down my top.

I smirked back. "Don't get distracted now."

. . .

"Stop moving Kitty. It's hard enough to do this without you jumping around!" I heard Jean laugh as she tried to run a straightener through Kitty's hair. I giggled as I left the bathroom in my black, mid-thigh skirt and purple dress shirt.

I sat next to Emma on Jean's bed to lace up my boots. Emma had straightened her hair, as had Jean, so it hung around shoulders. Emma and Jean were wearing the same costume but Jean's was red and Emma's was white. I was glad we had all decided to go as Alice in Wonderland characters, it was a lot of fun trying to find what we needed.

Jean was going as the Red Queen. She was wearing a simple, mid-thigh length dress that was red along with knee high boots. She also had a little gold crown in her hair that had a red heart in the middle.

Emma was wearing the same as Jean but it was all in white instead because she was the White Queen. The only thing that was different was the little crown, hers was silver with a clean diamond on it.

Storm was wearing a green dress and yellow boots. She also had a fake cigarette and a headband with long antennas on it. She was the Caterpillar.

Tabitha was so cute in she puffy blue dress and tall, white socks for Alice. The little bow in her hair made her little spikes stand out even more.

Kitty was the purple Cheshire Cat. Once Jean finished her hair the little headband with the purple cat ears was placed in her hair and her purple outfit was complete.

Our newest member, Annabel, was sitting next to Kitty, at Jean's makeup table, placing the rabbit ears for the March Hare neatly in her hair. Her long brown hair braided down her back.

Once I had finished tying my boots I left all the girl's in Jean's room to go down the hall and get the last few things I needed from my room.

Once inside my room I pulled my wrist length, white, silk gloves off the top of my dresser and slid them on. I found my black and white pinstriped jacket on my bed. The cuffs and penguin tails with ripped up slightly. I think the jacket was actually met for a Jack Skellington costume but I loved it and wanted to use it with mine.

There was just one more thing I needed before my costume was complete. I walked into the bathroom and grabbed my oddly decorated, purple top hat sitting on the counter. I fixed my hair around it once it was on my head. I played with the many ribbons falling from it so that they wouldn't block my face.

I stepped back from the mirror when I was done. I smiled at the Mad Hatter that smiled back at me from mirror.

I left the bathroom as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said. The door didn't even open as Kitty stepped through it. "Why hello Kitty Cat, are you ready for tonight?"

She smiled at me, "Ya this is going to be great! So are you ready to go? We are just waiting for Tabitha and Annabel to finish their makeup."

I grinned and hooked my arm around hers as I lead her out the door, "Let's get this Tea Party started, shall we?"

We giggle as we entered Jean's room once again to wait for the others.

After a few more minutes everyone was ready to go. Seeing as Tabitha was Alice we made her lead us down the stairs as a joke. She didn't find it so funny but did it anyway.

Not many students were out and about the school which I was thankful for. The dance didn't actually start for another hour so most of them were still getting ready. We had finished early so we could go help the guys set up.

I was glad I wasn't one of the people that had to plan this massive party. Tabitha was ready to set up in the cafe when last minute changes made it so the dance was outside. We were thankful the boys had helped us extend the original patio with large sheets of wood so we wouldn't have to dance in the grass, and four large posts had been put up so we could hang ribbons and stimmers across the patio.

We walked out onto the patio to find a number of strangely dressed, teenaged boys trying to use a pulley to pull a disco ball up over the center of the dance floor.

We laughed as they finished the job and started helping with the rest of the decorations. Jean and Emma went to go help Scott and Beast bring the drinks and snacks out.

Scott was dressed as a robot and Beast had just tied a fake tail around his waist and said he was the extremely rare blue squirrel.

Bobby and John were dressed as Guitar Hero characters. I had to help them try and set up the speaker system because they couldn't figure out how to hook it up to the laptop we were using that had a preselected music list on it. All they really had to do was hit play.

Kurt was a little blue devil. He was just dressed in a dark blue that matched his fur and had put some devil horns on that he had painted blue.

I wasn't to sure what Spike was suppose to be. He looked like a cross between Mega Man and the Super Mario Brothers.

Pete on the other hand was clearly dressed as a Gladiator.

I was a little upset that Logan was no where to be seen but I should have known he wouldn't come to something like this.

I put some random music on quietly so we had something to listen to as we finished setting up. At seven I put the dance playlist on and turned the volume up. More students started arriving in seconds.

After the first few songs, and after I knew the music would work without error unless someone beat the laptop, I left to join the others on the dance floor. Kitty and Tabitha wasted no time in asking the guys they liked to go dance with them.

Jean was dancing with Scott and Storm and Emma were hanging out with Beast, talking by the drink table. Bobby, Kurt and Spike were trying to cause some chaos between the dancing couples but with very little luck. I quickly found myself with the shy Annabel on the edge of the dance floor.

"Hey Anna, what's up?" I asked her as she stared out into the sea to people before her.

She looked up at me and blushed slightly, "Nothing," She mumbled before looking back to the dance floor. I followed her gaze. I couldn't help it as a large grin crept onto my face.

"You like Bobby, don't you?" I asked, leaning closer to her so the people around us couldn't hear us talking.

She jumped back as a bright shade of red began to cover her cheeks. I giggled as her hands shoot up to cover her cheeks. "N..No...He's just a friend." She finally mumbled out.

I laughed as my grin grew. "I'll be right back." I whispered before turning invisible so she couldn't stop me.

I watched her look around franticly for me as I slipped into the crowd. I found Bobby with ease. He was jumping around with John, Kurt, and Spike as the girls tried to dance like normal people would. Pete tried to stay out of it, probably trying to act mature to impress Kitty. I slipped into the ground and came up behind Bobby. I gently placed my hand on his shoulder. Almost intently he stopped and turned to me. He was looking around for the person who had grabbed his shoulder even though I was right in front of him.

"Bobby," I whispered. He jumped a bit and looked around again. I giggled, "Bobby its Nicole. I'm right in front of you."

He stopped and looked at me, "What are you doing? Trying to kill me?"

I laughed at him, "Nope, but I was thinking you should go ask Annabel to dance. I think she likes you."

He smiled a bit. "Really?" He asked.

I nodded even though he couldn't see, "Yep, really."

I watched his smile grow a little bit before I mumbled a quick bye and slipped back into the crowd.

I made my way over to Emma, Storm and Beast as I let myself slowly reappear so I wouldn't scare anyone.

Once I had reappeared I slipped into the conversation without a problem. After listening to everyone talk or this and that for a short while I peak over my shoulder to find Annabel with the group, dancing. I smiled at seeing how close she was to Bobby.

"So Nicole," I head Emma begin, calling me back to the conversation. "Where is Logan tonight? You two are usually inseparable but I haven't seen him since we pulled you away after dinner."

I shrugged and starred down at my feet, "I guess he just couldn't be bother with this short of thing, he doesn't exactly come across as the dress up type anyway..."

Emma, Storm, and Hank all laughed.

"Well that is true but tonight is Halloween!" Hank said with a slight chuckle, "Tonight is the one night a year where you can get away with almost anything, my dear Hatter!"

Storm smiled, "He's right you know. Beside it is still a holiday and no one should have to spend a holiday alone. Not even a _'lone wolf'_ like Logan."

"He misses you, you know?" Emma said placing a hand on my shoulder, "You've been on his mind all night, you should go to him."

They were right, he didn't have to be alone, and I missed him too.

I rolled my eyes just to bother them, "You just want to get rid of me!" I giggled as I pushed away from Emma, "Well I can see when I'm not wanted!" I laughed, throwing my arms in the air as I turned and headed towards the door.

I was at least going to pop in and say hi. Maybe try and talk him into coming down for a bit. I would just have to wait and see what happens and what kind of a mood Logan was in.

I closed the patio door behind me once I was safely out of the crowd. The mansion was quiet and dark. It seemed spooky. I giggled to myself that the night I should find the mansion spooky should be on Halloween.

I carefully made my way through the dark kitchen and through the halls. I kept one of my hands on the walls at all times to help to make sure I didn't trip and to try and help me make sure I knew exactly where I was going.

I tripped on the first step as I found it. I caught myself with a small thud and continued up to Logan's room.

I smiled when I finally reach Logan's door, mostly because I hadn't killed myself on the trip there.

I let out a small sigh and lick my lips before knocking on the door.

"Logan?" I called softly after the third knock.

No one answered, I tried again.

Still nothing.

I slid my hand carefully down the door until I found the door knob. It was unlocked! I took a small breath as I twisted the knob and pushed the door back.

"Logan? Are you alright?" I called into the darkness of his room. Still no answer.

I had to admit that I was starting to worry. I felt my heart quicken against my will as I slid my hand around the wall to my right, looking for the light switch.

I found the switch after a few moments of panic and flicked it on.

I squinted as my eyes tried to adjust to the new light. I heard a deep moan from the other side of the room before I could see anything.

"Logan?" I asked a little louder into the blinding light.

I heard a grunt, "Ahhhfff, Nicole? What the hell is going on?"

I bit my lip as the room came into view. The bed across the room from me. A ball of sheets and blanket wrapped around a solid form sitting in the middle. It was then that I realized I had woken him up.

"Sorry Logan." I said as I began to walk towards the mess of sheets. I placed my purple top hat, gloves and jacket on the dresser as I walked past it. "I just wanted to see you."

I stopped at the end of his bed and rested one of my hands on the bed post as he sat up, pushing the sheets off of him. I blushed as Logan sat in front of me in nothing more then a pair of worn p.j. bottoms.

Logan rubbed his eyes with one hand as he spoke to me, "It's okay. I just figured you would be out all night, but I'm glad you came." He looked up at me at the last part and grinned.

I blushed harder.

"So what were you suppose to be?" He asked with an evil grin.

My blush subsided as I took one of his hands. He hung his legs of the side of the bed as I moved around to stand in front of him.

I giggled as I gave him a small bow, "I'm the Mad Hatter!" He chuckled softly and I continued, "And I have come to wish you a very marry unbirthday!"

He chuckled again, "An un-what?"

I smiled and sat down on his lap, straddling him. "Well, you only get one birthday a year right?" He nodded, playing along. "So an unbirthday is every other day of the year when it isn't your birthday!"

I giggled as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. A mischievous smile dancing on his lips

"So what do I get for my unbirthday?" He asked in a deep, seductive tone.

I smiled and leaned in. I gave him a quick, passionate kiss, then pulled away.

"Well what is it that you want?" I whispered against his lips.

Logan pulled me down into a forceful kiss. Pulling me closer to him with each movement. I ran my hands over his bare back and chest before he slipped his hands under me and flipped me over onto his bed.

His sideburns tickled me as he left small kisses and bite marks down my neck and onto my collar bone. I moaned as he bit down on my weak spot, causing him let out a low growl. He bit harder and I let out another moan. He sucked gently before I pulled his lips back to mine.

Logan pinned me against the bed using his whole body, not wanting to let me go. Logan's hands played with the buttons on my shirt as i ran my hands through his short hair. I couldn't help but shiver at his touch as his fingertips ran up my stomach. Logan moaned softly at my reaction to his touch. Logan ran his fingers back down to hear me gasp once more as I shivered.

He smiled against my skin as he did it a third time. He let out a deep sigh, "I love it when you do that." His voice was husky as it entered my ear.

I smiled against his cheek. "Why?" I gasped as he ran his fingers up and around my side towards my back.

He kissed my neck gently as he hand ran up my spine, causing me to arch my back with a long sigh.

"Because I love you." He whispered into my neck.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I rolled over, pulling the sheets tightly around my naked body as I refused to open my eyes. I didn't want to wake up. I was afraid everything had been a dream.

I heard the door open and close and decided it was time to open my eyes. I rolled over to see Logan walking towards me. He smiled at me and placed two, white coffee mugs on the night stand.

Logan pushed the sleeves up on his blue, flannel shirt as he took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"You left me alone, naked, in your bed...With The Door UNLOCKED?" I questioned him jokingly.

He chuckled, "Sorry, but no one came in so no harm done. Besides, the only person who would want to burst in and jump you can walk through walls."

I giggled and pulled the blanket over my face, "You have a point." I said, my voice muffled by the blanket.

I felt Logan pull on the blanket. I tighten my grip on it, pulling back.

I felt Logan roll his eyes at me. I heard him sigh as he let go of the blanket.

"I brought you some coffee." Logan finally said.

I giggled and slowly started pulling the blanket down so he could see my eyes.

Logan smirked down at me. His hair and sideburns a wild mess from last night. I smiled at him.

I slowly sat up, leaning against the head board, making sure to keep myself covered. I took one of the mugs off the night stand and took a sip.

He took the other mug and took a sip as well. He leaned forward on the edge of the bed, resting his elbows on his knees.

I took another sip of coffee. "So what do you want to do today?"

Logan looked me up and down, he smirk, "Well first I think you should get some clothes on." He chuckled, "Then what do you want to do?"

I smiled at him and placed my half full cup of coffee back on the night stand. I wrapped the blanket tightly around me and crawled over to him. I laid down next to him and rested my head on his jean covered leg. I looked up at him.

"Well after I get dressed," I giggled, "We can get some breakfast then maybe we could play some pool or something."

He smiled and pushed my hair off my face. "Sure, sounds good but its two in the afternoon so I think lunch would be better."

I giggled, again "Ok, sorry."

I stretched out, kicking the head board. Logan finished his coffee and placed the empty mug on the end board of the bed.

I let one of my legs drop off the edge of the bed, my toes resting on the floor. I pulled my other knee into the air, the blanket sliding off, revealing my leg.

Logan smirked, and started running his hand up the side of my thigh.

"Can I help you?" I asked with a giggle, poking his hair covered cheek. I watched Logan run his eyes over my body.

"I think you already helped me last night." He said, his smirk growing. I felt my cheeks turn a deep shade of red. I pulled the blanket over my head again. I felt Logan run his hand down my leg again, reaching my hip.

I jumped back at his touch. I was too ticklish.

I pulled the blanket back around me, trying to protect myself.

Logan chuckled and grabbed the blanket, trying to pull it away.

I turned myself invisible and jumped off the bed. I tried to pull the blanket with me but Logan wouldn't let go. I reached down for the closet piece of clothing, which happened to be my dress shirt from the costume I had worn last night. The next thing I grabbed was a pair of Logan's boxers. I slipped both pieces of clothing on as fast as I could as the blanket dropped to the floor around me. I was invisible, but I still wanted to tease him a little.

Logan smirked and dropped the blanket. I jumped back as he reached out for me. I didn't turn the clothes invisible with me, making sure he could see the outline of my body.

Logan jumped off the bed after me. Without really thinking I jumped back again, heading for the door. I pushed the door open with Logan on my heals. I slammed the door in his face. Pushing the door to my room open, closing the door behind me. I flicked the lock and jumped back from the door. I smiled and ran to the bed, I jumped on it and sat cross legged, facing the door.

"Let me in Nicole," Logan's voice came from behind the door. I didn't say anything and soon his fist was beating against the door. "Nicole." His voice was stern.

I couldn't help but giggle. After a few more moments he stopped. His voice stopped calling to me from behind the door. I knew Logan would give up so easily though.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and listened carefully, letting myself reappear.

After a few seconds I could hear a small squeaking noise, and a faint sound of metal scraping metal.

"What the hell?" I whispered to myself, forgetting the Logan could probably hear me.

I heard something metal hit the floor outside my door. Then the scraping metal and squeaking noise returned.

After a moment I heard a second metal object hit the floor.

I couldn't help but jump back when a sharp, metal claw came through the door just above the door handle and lock. I watched in horror as the claw tore through the wood of my door, cutting out the knob and lock. Logan was getting in, I didn't care about that, but he was destroying my door, that I did care about. I had to live in here!

I watched the claw leave the door after cutting a very distinctive C shape cut in it. I then watched, wholeheartedly, as my door fell forward, into my room. The only bit of the door that remained was the lock and knob, protruding into the now open doorway.

Logan stood in the now open doorway, in all his evil and smart ass glory. Three long, silver claws relaxing back into his hand. Two door hinges resting by his feet. One devilish smirk, playing on his lips.

I didn't say anything to him, I just glared for the mess that was now my door.

"What's the matter Sweetheart?" Logan teased, "Don't like playin' dirty?"

I pouted, "No, not when you break my stuff. I have to live in here but now everyone can see in."

Logan stared at the ceiling as her thought for a moment. After a moment he looked back to me and smirked again.

Without a word, Logan started pulling my paintings off the wall, and carrying them out it to the hall.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I screamed at him, jumping up and running after my work.

I chased Logan back down the hall to his room as he set my work down inside the door.

"Relax Nikki. I just thought a move was in order." Logan said, ruffling my hair like i was a child.

I rolled my eyes at him, "Whatever."

I walked back to my room and went into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind me. I wasn't going to argue with him, I was just going to let him do whatever his little heart desires. Its much easier that way.

**. . .**

I took a long sip of hot chocolate as I stared out over the snow covered yard of the mansion, through the kitchen window. I slowly turned away from the window and joined Kitty, Bobby, Annabel, Tabitha and John at the kitchen table.

We made small talk on this Monday evening, late in November.

Everyone was excited about Christmas behind just around the corner and that most of them would get to go home and see their families.

I hadn't made any such plans yet. Even though I talked to my Father almost once a week, my Mother still couldn't live with the idea of what I was.

I just tried to forget about it and move on, after all, I wasn't alone in this boat. Many of the students here had the same problem and would be here over the christmas break, as would Logan.

I took another sip of hot chocolate as the past few months played over in my mind.

Me leaving home to live here, at the mansion. Staying up late to play pool with Logan. Becoming close with Jean and Kitty. Leaning how to control my powers, which Emma called 'white energy'. Feeling bad about Rogue running off. Confessing to my parents. The Halloween dance. Moving in with Logan. Continuing my training with Jean and Logan after class, though I didn't really need to anymore. Being thankful for my healing powers after the many nights of waking up to Logan's screams and claws flying in most directions (It was safe to say we had to replace the bedding almost every week and that I had received a few painful stabbings).

Some memories made me never want to think of them again. Others made me so happy. I did feel sorry for Logan, suffering almost every night because of memories that he couldn't actually remember. However, I was glad that they seemed to be calming down a bit recently, or maybe I was just getting used to them, I really wasn't sure.

I finished my hot chocolate and said goodbye to everyone. I made my way to the danger room where Logan was still training.

Training was one of the things he did when he was upset over this past. Which was the best out of his three normal 'recovery methods'. The other two were him driving off the the nearest bar and trying to drink himself stupid, which never worked because of his healing powers. He couldn't drink fast enough to even feel a buzz, but the night usually ended in a bar fight anyway. His last 'method' was one I never wanted to face. Jean had told me that in the past, if he was really upset over his past, he would just get on his bike and go. Sometimes he would be gone for months at a time.

I didn't want him to leave. I wasn't sure what I would do if he left.

I walked through the door to the danger room and stood behind the control desk, watching Logan battle it out with Beast.

After a few moments Logan had Beast pinned to ground and the simulated forest they had been in disappeared.

Logan retracted his claws and stood up from Beast, letting him move again.

I waved to Logan as he looked up at me, giving him a sweet smile. Logan gave me a small smile in response, and with Beast around, I knew that was the only smile I was going to get.

"Hey boys." I said as they entered the control room.

"Good evening Nicole, I trust you've been well?" Beast asked.

I nodded to him, "Yes, thank you."

"That's wonderful." Beast said before leaving me and Logan alone.

Logan didn't say a word as he powered everything down.

"Babe?" I questioned.

Logan looked up at me, I knew he could see the all to familiar worry in my eyes. He knew what I was worried about too, we had fought over it before.

Logan sighed and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, kissing my forehead, "Don't worry, I won't leave you."

I pulled away and looked into his eyes, "I know."

I gave him a quick kiss before giving him another sweet smile. Logan rested his forehead against mine and ran his thumb over the scar on my chin.

"Ya know," Logan began, "I'm still sorry about this."

Logan finished off his beer as I added the red pepper to the stir fry. I had decided to make us dinner tonight (Seeing as we decided to go for a ride on the bike after training and didn't get dinner).

I watched Logan stand up and walked around the island to the fridge. He left the empty beer on the counter as he grabbed a cold one from the fridge.

I felt Logan place his hand on my lower back as he began to step back to the other side of the island, letting his fingers trail around my waist as he moved. I looked up at him from our dinner and smiled at him. He smiled back.

Logan slowly began moving back towards me, wrapping his arm around my waist, looking down into my eyes. Even after a month I still felt my heart race when his finger tips grazed my cheek.

He slowly bent down to kiss me. I was shocked when he stopped only a inch from my face, our eyes still locked together. I watched his features become hard as his smile faded. His eyes quickly became stern as his eye brows lowered in anger.

"Logan?" I whispered.

His hand quickly snapped to my month, covering it. I questioned his actions with my eyes. He didn't say anything, but slowly turned to his head to face the window, the rest of his body tense, ready for anything.

I slowly followed his gaze, his hand slipping from my month as I turned my head. The was nothing there, only the darkness of the night. You could see the outline of trees in the distance with a few stars peaking through the branches.

I relaxed, but Logan didn't, this worried me. He slowly let go of me, pushing me cautiously behind him as he did so. Protecting me from whatever he sensed on the other side of the window.

Logan kept on hand pulled behind him, still protecting me, as his claws slowly found there way through his skin on his other hand. I placed a hand on Logan's arm, and turned us invisible, knowing we were truly in trouble now.

Logan started pushing us back, towards the door.

I took in a sharp breath and held it when my shoulder hit the door frame. I knew I should have taken a step over and kept backing out but I just couldn't. I was glued to the spot. I couldn't bring myself to move as I watched the pale, blue shock wave come towards the window.

I did however, create a force field to protect Logan and I as it blasted through the window, spraying glass across the kitchen. We may have been able to heal but pain was still pain and it was... well... painful.

Everything that had once been safely stored in cabinets and drawers was now flying through the air, threatening to hit anyone who entered.

The reality of what was happening finally kicked in.

We were being attacked!

Without thinking, I grabbed Logan's unclawed hand and started running down the halls. Within seconds screams and footsteps of the other teachers and students could be heard through the halls. I let go of Logan's hand as we turned the corner for the main entrance, making him reappear. Jean, Scott and Storm were running down the stairs from the rooms towards us as I let myself reappear as well.

"What Happened?" Storm yelled to us before meeting in the center of the room.

"I Don't Know!" I called back.

Scott stepped up, taking charge, "Is it the military?" He asked.

"We. Don't. Know." Logan repeated my last statement, a little inpatient. "If we knew we would have told you!"

We all turned to Jean, who's eyes were closed, in concentration. She gasped as her eye's shot open. "Its...Its the Brotherhood, but not all of them, and they aren't being lead by Magneto."

I just stared at her, "Who's Magneto? and what's the Brotherhood?"

"They're a group of Mutants," Storm explained quickly, "But they wouldn't come here like thi-"

The front doors were pushed open just then, revealing a small group of Mutants. Just four of them. One boy, three girls, they couldn't have been much older then me. They were all clad in black, covered in strange markings, all but one.

I then recognized the center girl. Her brown hair had been cut off since I had last seen her, just below her chin with her white bangs left long, and she still had the same deep brown eyes.

Rogue.

I wasn't the only one to notice.

"Rogue?" I heard Bobby whisper from behind me. I took a glance over my shoulder to see him standing half way down the stairs with a number of other students. Annabel was being pushed behind him protectively.

I looked back at Rogue, anger filled her eyes as they glanced back and forth between the two man she cared most for. Both standing with a woman who wasn't her.

"Rogue?" Jean suddenly questioned, "Are you okay?"

I watched Rogue snap then. Her eyes shooting to me, drilling a hole through my skull. Her breathing became heavy, then she let out a single painful cry and utter chaos broke out.

Two more mutants stepped out of the shadow to fight with Rogue, one tall with short brown hair and green eyes, the other was very tall, clad in armor with a dome shaped helmet.

These Brotherhood members started attacking every x-men and student that stood in the main entrance.

I...I didn't know what to do... I had been training with Logan and could fight a bit but I never thought I would actually have to hit another living thing. I did the only thing I thought was safe.

I turned.

I ran.

I didn't look back and I darted down the halls behind one of the staircases. Sadly my plan wasn't going to work. Not when Rogue stepped around the corner in front of me with unnatural speed, knocking me to the group.

She laughed as she stood over me. "Some of my new friends were kind enough to lend me a few powers. Aren't they wonderful?"

I stared up at her, "Rogue this isn't like you! Your mind is being taken over by their thoughts, you wouldn't do this to your friends."

An intense pain was felt in my jaw as my head snapped back. She had kicked me. The pain didn't go away but any injury I would have received was already gone as I slowly turned back to her.

"What friends Nicole?" She yelled down at me, "The same 'friends' who looked for me after I ran away? No one even cared that I WAS GONE!"

"That's not true," I said, trying to push myself up, but her foot flew with lightning speed and once again made contact with my jaw. I then felt the weight of her boot on my chest, pushing me to the floor. "We looked for days, the Professor finally said you had joined the Brotherhood! That there was nothing he could do but move on!"

The pressure on my chest was intense as she pushed down with her foot. "YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! YOU STOLE THE ONLY MAN I EVER LOVED! I hate you..."

I felt the anger in me rise, was she this blind?

"LOGAN LOVED YOU LIKE A DAUGHTER! IF THATS NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU THEN YOU DON'T DESERVE HIS LOVE!" I yelled back. I then created a force field tight around my body and forced it upward, pushing her back.

I used the time that I had to stand up once again. She began running at me again with her borrowed speed. I quickly pushed her back with another force field, slamming her into the wall at the far end of the hall.

I felt my breathing become heavier as it became harder to push her back. I wasn't use to this. I watched Rogue push herself off the wall, at the same time covering her body with tiny spikes.

Another borrowed power.

She shoot her spikes at me. I created another force field, dropping it when I was safe. I was to tired to hold on for any longer then I had to. It was draining my energy to fast. And I couldn't keep taking full on attacks like this. I could feel every force that hit my shield colliding with my arms. Once her spikes failed again she ran at me in blind rage.

I had had enough of this, I had to end it. I pushed her up against the wall again, slamming her into it with as much force as I could. I just held her there. Each time she would push off I would slam her back against the wall. Her head bouncing off it each time.

Finally as her head hit the wall, yet again, she went limp. I dropped my force field, dropping to my knees. I watched her body slip from the wall to the floor.

It was over.

I tired harder to draw in more air with each breath, but it was never enough. I watched Rogue's body blur before I shut my eyes.

I shut the world out, all sound, all sight. I just focused on breathing.

As my breathing began to slow I felt a pair of arms around my shoulders, lifting me from the floor.

I knew a fait voice was calling me, but I couldn't figure out who. I tried to open my eyes, but the world around me was still a blur.

I needed rest.

I listen to Logan, Scott, Jean and Storm argue about what had just happened as I laid in mine and Logan's bed. Jean was the only one who knew I was awake, and that was only because she could read my mind.

"I'm telling you," Jean began, "Magneto had nothing to do with the attack. It was all Rogue."

"But how do you know for sure?" Scott interrupted, "What if Magneto had passed the plan onto her in his memories? Or if one of the other Mutants she had had contact with knew?"

I heard Logan sigh, "I hate to say it but I think Cyclops in right. The Professor had said before he can't tell what memories are hers and which aren't when she gets like that."

"Trust me," Jean began once again, "The only thought in her mind tonight was to get revenge on Nicole for... whatever it was that Rogue thinks she did to her."

"What did Nicole do to her?" Storm asked.

"Nothing." Logan responded, "She caught us making out in the hall the night she ran away. She kept asking me why I was leaving her and stuff like that. I'm not sure what she meant." He answered truthfully. Neither of us were sure exactly what had happened.

It was quiet for a moment as everyone thought.

"Rogue believed that you were in love with her, Logan." Jean suddenly said.

I just continued to lay there. I knew Rogue thought Logan was in love with her, but it didn't bother me. I knew Logan loved me.

"But why, I never treated her like anything more then a friend." I heard Logan whisper to me more then everyone else.

I rolled over as they all thought in silence. I could feel sleep taking me but I tried to fight it off as best I could.

I could hear that they had started talking again, but their voices seemed so far away.

The last thing I heard before falling into a dreamless sleep was Jean's voice.

"The Rogue we knew and loved is gone... We have to stop her before she hurts anyone else.

. . .

I felt Logan's arms tighten around me as I rolled over. I had been out since the attack and still had no desire to get up. I tired to fall back asleep as I cuddled up to Logan, but my body was having different ideas. I laid in his arms for at least another hour before decided to get up.

I slowly and gently tried to crawl out of his arms. Thanking god that he was out cold as I successfully made if off then bed.

I didn't know where I was going but I started walking as soon as the door was closed behind me. I quickly found myself at the front entrance of the school.

The staircase in front of me had a large hole in the far side and part of the bannister was missing. I stopped on the top to look down at the clean up crew before making my way down. John and Pete were trying to put the cover up the hole were the front door had been as Tabitha and Kurt cleaned up the floor.

Broken broads and thorny plant vines shot up threw the floor across the main room. Roots and veins also tangled in through the windows that looked like they had once held bodies.

"What happened?" My raspy voice echo through the room as every continued with their work.

"Don't you remember?" Kitty asked, coming up beside me.

I glanced over at her, then turned back to the destroyed room. "I remember Rogue and a bunch of other Mutants coming through the door and then I fought with Rogue down a hallway, but I wanted to know what happened here."

Kitty nodded "Once Rogue disappeared everyone went nuts. They started attacking anything that moved. Logan, Beast, Storm and Scott fought them off as Emma and Jean tried to hold them back. This one guy started making copies of himself and he overwhelmed us." Kitty took a deep breath before she continued, "Its a good thing Anna was here. She summoned all the veins as held them in place so we could help you."

I just nodded, taking everything in. I glanced over at Kitty to see her bitting her lip. I'm not sure what but something told me see wasn't telling me something.

"Kitty." I whispered, "What's wrong?" She began glancing between me and other people or objects in the room I step in front of her so she had no choice but to look at me. "Kitty?"

"Well before Rogue went after you... She um... kinda attacked Bobby." Kitty said in almost a whisper.

"What?" Was all I could say.

I didn't say another word to anyone in the room as I began towards the infirmary.

Bobby had become like a little brother to me in the time I had been here. Just like Kitty and Tabitha and Annabel had become like little sisters. Hell, everyone here had become my Family. Jean, Emma and Storm were not only my best friends but I did think of them as sisters. Logan, Scott, and Beast were like the protectors, they looked out for everyone else, even if they didn't notice. The Professor was like the wise Grandfather who watched over everyone. None of us knew what we would do without him.

I turned the door into the infirmary and seen Bobby laying on a long white bed with Annabel sitting at his side.

Annabel looked over to me as I closed the door and walked over to them. Her porcelain cheeks were stained in tears and her chocolate eyes were red and puffy. The sadness in her eyes stung my heart as I stood next to her.

Neither of us said a word as we both turned to the unconscious Bobby. Annabel pulled her knees up on the edge of her chair and hugged them against her chest. I bent down and kissed the top of her head before placing my arm around her shoulders to comfort her. I felt her lean against my hip and rested her head on my side.

I did my best to comfort her until she fell asleep. She was still leaning against me but I didn't move. My feet were killing me, and I was finding it hard to shift my weight with her there but I still didn't leave her.

I knew everyone here felt the same as I did. We were a family. We loved, cared and looked after each other. Annabel and I were both new to this family, but we still seemed to fit. On one every once turned us away, or say we didn't belong. Many of the newer students looked up to us, especially to Annabel. She was very powerful and could control the power of the earth. Watching her on the campus in the fall was so cute because wherever she stepped, flowers would grow. You always knew where she had been because there was a trail of flowers.

I smiled to myself as I remember a time about two weeks after the Halloween dance when Annabel had gone for a walk and Bobby had followed behind her, picking the wild flowers that grow behind her. When she had gotten back to the school Bobby had covered the flowers in a layer of ice so they looked like they were made of glass. He gave her the bouquet of glass flowers and asked her to be his girlfriend that night.

I was brought back to reality by the door opening. I turned my head to see Logan coming in. I smiled at him and he smiled back. He walked over to me and placed his arm around me. I rested my head on his shoulder, taking in his body heat. I held in a giggle as I felt his sideburns tickle against my forehead.

"I love you." I whispered to him.

I felt his sideburns shift as he smiled, "I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The thought of Logan leaving me behind made my blood boil. I had been left behind to babysit as he and the other teachers left to 'take care of Rogue' as he put it.

I shifted on the step I was sitting on and leaned against the wooden bannister.

I gripped what little bit of lose jean there was on my legs to grip. I wasn't a child and I didn't need to be here. It wasn't fair, but it was to dangerous according to Logan, Jean and Scott.

I thought they were my friends. I thought they knew I could take care of myself. Besides, aren't I one of the two Mutants living here with healing abilities?

I let out a long sigh and before shifting my weight again. My butt was starting to go numb from sitting on the roughly carpeted steps for so long. I ran my hand quickly through my long, red hair before stretching out. I leaned back on my elbows and went back to staring at the front door. I wasn't sure why I was sitting here, doing this, but I really had nothing better to do.

I couldn't sit and watch Bobby sleep anymore, as much as Annabel wanted me there. It had only been two days but Bobby had taken a pretty bad beating.

Kitty was watching some of the younger students with Tabitha. I hated the fact that Logan and Scott had taken John, Kurt and Pete but not me. The other girls were fine either way but I knew I could have at least been some form of help to the others.

Emma and Storm had been all for my going but the others all seemed undecided or they thought it was a bad idea because I had been the target of the last attack. Even Jean, my best friend, had not wanted me to go.

I didn't move when I heard footsteps come down the hall behind me. I knew it was Kitty when I heard her trip on the on the carpet on the top of the stairs and catch herself on the railing. I suppressed a giggle before she sat down beside me.

"Graceful Kitty." I grinned.

She poked me. "Well at least I'm not sitting on the stairs, starring at the front door, moping."

"I'm 24, Kitty. I'll mope where I want." I said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Besides, I don't know what else to do since that asshole boyfriend of mine left me behind."

Kitty laughed, "Don't be like that, we all know Logan cares about you." She gave me a goofy smile and lowered her voice, trying to sound like Logan, "Its for you're own good Nikki, I just want to keep you safe."

I laughed with her this time.

Kitty and I soon went to go get lunch, leaving the front door unattended. Once we had finished eating she and the others left me to do the homework the teachers had assigned for them while they were gone.

I was so bored.

I had no where to go, no one to talk to or train with, and because I had nothing to distract me the thought of being left behind kept returning to my mind. Best of all, the idea of it was making me angry.

After pacing around the Mansion for about an hour I had had it. I couldn't take it anymore. So I slipped into my wonderful leather battle suit and 'borrowed' Emma's silver Honda. Hey, it was her fault for leaving the keys in the car. For a psychic, she sure had her blonde moments.

I wasn't exactly sure where I was going, but at least I was going.

"_I didn't have a 'blond moment' Nicole, I left the keys there for you"_

"Emma?" I questioned the voice in my head out loud.

"_Who else? I knew you wouldn't be able to stay behind long, you are just as stubborn as Wolverine."_

I smiled to myself,"Thanks." I could almost feel Emma roll her eyes. "So where are you guys?"

"_We just left a house that some of the younger Brotherhood members live in on the edge of the city. We are now headed towards a camp that the boys at the house told us about. I'll give you the best directions that I can."_

I nodded to her even though she couldn't see it. I continued to drive listening for her to tell me when to turn and what street names I should be looking out for.

She gave me the final instructions as they left the Blackbird and headed into the forest to find their camp. I couldn't hear Emma any more after that. I was kinda worried about that, either she didn't want Jean catching on (If she hadn't already), or she was in trouble. I didn't want to think of what Rogue might try and do with them if she caught them.

I finally found what I hoped was the last turn and park on the side of the road. If what Emma had told me was true I had quite the walk ahead of me, but I didn't care, I didn't even care if I ever found any of them as I headed towards the forest. At least I wasn't waiting around at home anymore.

I turned myself invisible for good measure as I passed through the tree line.

I started heading in a northern direction just as Emma had told me to do. After about twenty minutes of walking everything started to look the same. Every tree, bush, rock and flower. Had I already been here? I wasn't to sure but I still kept going. After about an hour I could make out the outline of the Blackbird sitting in a clearing about 30 yards away.

I smiled to myself and began to slowly walk around it just in case someone had been left behind or if they hadn't left for some reason, though I was sure Logan would pick up my sent anyway.

I picked up my pace when I couldn't see anyone outside the jet, knowing they were probably somewhere deeper in the forest. I kept heading in a northern direction, hoping to pick up a sign from Emma or a clue as to which way they went. However I wasn't the tracker my boyfriend was and didn't know exactly what to look for.

I could feel the air around me grow thick as the space between the trees grew thin. I began to push the branches out of my way as I tried to wiggle my way through. I'm sure someone would have noticed this, being invisible or not.

I pushed the thought out of my mind as I struggled onward.

_Thump_

I stopped where I was, holding my breath. I didn't want to move.

Had I imagined that? Maybe I'm paranoid. I had heard something right? I continued to remain still as I listened.

_Thump_

I felt my heart race as the reality hit that I wasn't alone. I know I should move, but I was too scared. Besides I'm invisible right? Maybe they won't notice me. My head was screaming at me to run, but my body stayed frozen, listening.

After a moment of listening I couldn't hear anything other then the sounds of the forest. I let out a quick sigh and continued, it had probably just been an animal or something. Or maybe I was just hearing things.

Whatever it had been I shrugged it off.

"_Nicole?"_

I stopped when I heard Emma's voice again.

"_Ya?"_ I thought this time so I wouldn't be heard.

"_Run."_

I didn't hesitate. I took off running deeper into the forest.

"_What is it Emma? What's going on?"_

I was answered by Jean this time._ "I'm sorry Nicole but we used you as bait to __find__ Rogue. You are being chased by a guard, he can see heat so your invisibility won't help you."_

"_WHAT THE HELL JEAN?"_ I screamed in my head. _"You guys could have told me! Where are you?"_

"_We can't tell you."_ Jean answered.

"_Why not?"_

I heard Jean sigh, _"We need you to be captured, but don't worry, Logan is right behind the guard."_

I rolled my eyes _"Oh great, first you trick me and now you want me to get captured. Love you too._"

I didn't stop for the guard to catch up, I didn't want it to be that easy, but I did slow down.

Within seconds I could hear footsteps coming up fast behind me. I cursed Emma and Jean mentally one last time before I readied myself to be tackled to the ground.

I don't remember to much after that. Mostly just my head smacking against the ground with full force then the world spinning around me.

Other then my sight being out of focus and my head spinning my other senses were working great.

I could feel the brute of a man pick me up off the ground and throw me over his shoulder. I could hear a waterfall off in the distance. I could feel the moisture in the air as we neared the waterfall. I could smell the horrid smell the man was giving off and he carried me. I wanted to puke. Or as my mother used to say, 'Toss the Gecko'. The feeling only got worse as he tossed me around. Thanks again guys, this is SO much fun. I mentally made a note to beat everyone when we got back to the mansion. Especially Logan (mostly just because I knew he wouldn't fight back).

I finally felt my body meet the hard ground again, and with much joy.

I probably could have jumped up and started fighting back, but I decided to just act 'out of it'. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can go home.

I could hear a ground of people talking in low voices. I didn't really care about what then were saying, until one conversation caught my attention.

"What are you doing man, I thought you were bringing someone back?" A low, male voice questioned.

"I did." a second male voice answered, "She's invisible, you can't see her you jack ass."

I suddenly realized that I was still invisible, but if I just suddenly became visible again they might think something is up. I decided I would wait until I was moved again to reappear, then hopefully it would just look like they bumped me back to normal or something. Thankfully my answer came sooner then I thought when I felt a stick jab into my side. I was to slow to react, but if they did it again I would reappear.

"Are you sure someone's there?" I heard a female ask this time before I was jabbed again. This time, on que, I reappeared to my kidnappers.

"Holy shit dude!" One guy cried out. A few others gasped.

"Told ya," The second male voice stated.

"Step away from her.." A new male voice said, it was deep and strong.

The whole group seemed to take a step back all at once, giving him room. I made sure my eyes were glued shut, while making it looked as relaxed and natural as possible.

"You don't have to be scared my dear, I know you're awake." The voice said to me. "I promise we will harm you no further. I know why you're here."

I slowly opened my eyes, standing up as I did so. I turned to the man who had spoken to me once I had dusted myself off.

He looked me up and down as I did the same to him. He was tall, with a wrinkled face and silver hair. He was wearing some type of black and red suit with a snug fitting helmet.

"You must be that new girl Rogue was after." He finally said after a moment. I just nodded, "I guessed you and your friends would come looking for her after she pulled that little stunt, fortunately for us you won't find her here."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Rogue has left us as well." He paused, "After talking a few of my members into attacking your home she returned badly injured. You see, I am an old friend of your dear Professor and would never do anything to a fellow Mutant, so naturally I was very upset with her. Once she was healed she ran off."

I stared at the man's feet while I took all the new information in. I stood up and looked around for any sigh of the others but nothing was found. I did, however, notice that the brotherhood members had all gone back to work or whatever they had been doing before my arrival.

"Come my Dear." The older man finally said after a moment, "Join me for a cup of tea and I will tell you everything while we wait for your friends." Like a gentlemen, he held out his arm of me. I linked arms with him and he lead us towards a small tent in the back.

I sat across for the man, who I had learned called himself Magneto, in the small tent, listening to him tell me about how Rogue had come to him some time ago looking for a new place to call home. I enjoyed my tea as he told of how she told him everything of me and how I was destroying the mansion from the inside out. Of how I had taken her true love and her boyfriend from her and that she always vowed her revenge. He also told of how she talked other brotherhood members into attacking the mansion after he sore to never lay a finger on it.

I also told him about what had happened between us at the mansion. He just nodded and listen. This man didn't seem to be evil, but it was clear he didn't share the same views on Mutant rights a the Professor but he was still good all the same.

"So tell me Nicole. Do you know how long your friends will be?" He asked once he had told me everything about Rogue running away.

I shrugged, "I really don't know. I know they are looking for Rogue but they don't know she's not here."

"Well I can't imagine it will be to much longer." He said with a kind smile, "That Wolverine of yours has never been a patient man." I felt myself blush slightly.

I shifted in my seat, crossing my legs in the other direction. I was about to take another sip of tea when I heard yelling form outside. Magneto and I both looked out to see Logan throwing some guy into a tree.

Magneto chuckled, "He must have heard us talking about him."

Magneto stood and I followed suit, walking past him into the mess of people, towards the other X-Men.

"My god guys. Loud much?" I said with a laugh.

All at once everything seemed to stop. All eyes on me.

"What Happened?" Scott demanded, clearly confused.

I giggled, "I was just having tea with Magneto here as he inform me that Rogue ran off after our battle, he hasn't heard from her since."

I watched as everyone's face drop all at once in shock.

"So... what now then?" Logan asked, setting the guy who had taken me back on the ground.

. . .

I sat with Logan and a few others one a bunch of rocks at the end of the clearing as Scott, Jean, Beast, Emma and Storm had pretty much the same conversation with Magneto that I already had.

Logan was still in 'mission mode' as we sat there. He sat a few feet away to try and pretend that we weren't a couple just in case the Brotherhood attacked. But they all could seem to care less about us at the moment, and the side glances he was giving me every few minuets didn't help.

Once Scott and the others were convinced Magneto was telling them the truth we were ready to leave. Against Logan's wishes I slipped my hand into his as we started for the Blackbird.

"Wolverine." Magneto called out as we reached the tree line. Logan and I stopped and turned to Magneto. Logan didn't say anything as he dropped my hand and walked across the campground to Magneto. Logan's defenses up.

Neither men did anything. Magneto simply bent in towards Logan and whispered something in his ear, keeping his eyes on me as he did so. After a moment Logan stepped back and nodded to Magneto before headed back towards me.

I couldn't hide the confused look on my face as Logan slipped his hand back into mine and pulled me after him like nothing had happened. I turned my head to look over my shoulder at Magneto as we left. His face was just as stern as Logan's, holding no answers.

I watched him, hoping he would change his mind and tell me, until he was no longer in view. Lost in the cover of trees.

It just did the next best thing I could do. I stared at the ground in front of me, thinking of what words had passed between them as we headed back to the Blackbird.

Over the next week everything seemed to slowly go back to normal. With Christmas just around the corner everyone seemed distracted by other things. Logan never did tell me what Magneto had said to him. He also didn't seem to concerned by what he had been told. Now that scared me. Either it had been nothing and I should stop worrying about it, or it had bothered him so much that he acted normal to stop me from worrying. Whichever it was, I didn't want to know.

Bobby also had made a full recovery, and quite fast I might add. I'm not sure if it was the fact that no one likes to be bed ridden for any longer then needed or if it was because Annabel wouldn't give him a moments piece but he was up and walking around after only a few days. I had to admit, I was proud of him. Even with my healing powers I was still out for a few days. I had tried to use my healing powers on him but I'm not sure if they worked or not. He didn't wake up right away after I tried so I don't know how much I had to do with his recovery but I hope I had helped a little.

The whole Mansion seemed to buzz with excitement after that first week. Not only was everyone back home, safe and sound, but with Christmas coming, everyone would get to go home and spend time with their families. Those whose parents had left them there would be spending time with the other students as well as a few or us teachers. There weren't to many students staying behind for Christmas, about 50, and the only teachers who knew they were staying at this point were The Professor, Logan and I.

I hated to say it, but Logan only had everyone at the Mansion. I still had my parents, but my mother was still acting weird about the whole Mutant thing. She still wouldn't believe it, and still wanted me to get back together with Dave. My Father, on the other hand, was very accepting about what was going on. He seemed to like Logan at least. He was going to come visit us for Christmas.

I still wore his ring around my neck. It was a little piece of home that I could always carry with me. For now, the Mansion was my home, and being right here, next to Logan, was where I belonged.

Well not next to Logan. More like, on top of him. Logan didn't always sleep so soundly, but when he did, you could never wake him. It was now 11 on a beautiful Sunday morning and I wanted to go out. So here I sit. Straddling Logan's built chest, rising and falling with each breath he took, poking the end of his nose in an attempt to wake him.

"Get up you lazy ass." I grumbled under my breath as I poked him again, "You can't sleep all day." For the first time in twenty minutes I got a gruff moan out of him, It wasn't much but it was something. I smiled to myself for this slight victory and decided to change my approach. "Common Wolverine!" I whined, just because I could, flicking his nose in the process.

Logan still didn't wake up, instead he just let out another low grumble. Without warning he rolled over, forcing me off his chest and onto the floor beside the bed.

"Asshole," I mumbled, picking myself up off the wood floor. I pulled myself up by the bed sheets to face the devilish grin of my so-called boyfriend. I peaked at him over the edge of the bed, only letting him see my eyes.

He kept his eyes closed but he couldn't hide the smirk on his face.

"Fine..." I finally pouted, standing up and leaving the room. If he was going to be like that then I wasn't going to wait around any longer. Today I was filled with energy and needed to go out and do something. I couldn't just spend today lounging around the mansion.

I spent the next hour of my life bugging everyone I could find, trying to find someone to talk to or to hang out with since Logan wouldn't get up. I guess I should leave him alone since he was trying to sleep and he didn't sleep well all that often.

I sighed in defeat as I once again found myself sitting on the main stair case, facing the front doors.

Jean and Scott were making wedding plans. Storm was helping Hank in the lab. Emma had once again left and wouldn't be back for a few weeks. Most of the students were busy studying for midterms next week and Logan was still in bed. Sure we had had a ... very physical night last night but that didn't mean he needed to sleep, especially with his healing powers.

I watched the snow fall through the windows in the doors, expanding the thick blanket that already covered the ground. I didn't have much on my mind these days. I was happy here, and after everything that happened last week, I was done with drama for a while.

"Hey Nikki." I heard from behind me. Turning, I seen Bobby and Annabel covered in winter gear.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked with a smile. I pushed my red hair out of my eyes and stood up so I could talk to them eye to eye.

"We were just about to go snowboarding!" Annabel declared.

I took me less then a second to realize that neither of them had snowboards, but I guess the were Mutants. It also took me less then a second for my sentence to fly out of my month. "Can I join you guys?"

Bobby's smile didn't die and Annabel's only seemed to grow. "Of course." They said in unison. I just laughed at them.

"Let me get my stuff." I said, turning towards mine and Logan's room. The thought didn't even occur to me that I didn't have a snowboard, but I could just create a force field under my feet and stand on it, there, problem solved.

When I got back to our room I found Logan was actually asleep. He didn't seem to be having any nightmares but there was some new claw marks in the bed sheets. I guess the nightmares had faded and he was doing better now. I quietly grabbed my coat, boots, hat, gloves and anything else I thought I might need.

Once I had everything I needed I ran back to Bobby and Annabel, who were waiting outside.

Annabel, Bobby and I laughed and played as we pushed each other up the hill. About half way up Annabel and I 'teamed up' against Bobby. We didn't do much more then poke fun at him, but he did end up in a few piles of snow.

After a few hours of snowboarding it was very clear that we all spent more time in the snow then on it. Like I had guessed, Bobby was using boards he made of ice but Annabel surprised me. She had used her powers to create a board made of vines and roots. For beings such a sweet girl, she probably had more power then most people here.

After Annabel and I had had our fill of pushing Bobby in the snow we decided to call it a day.

The trek back to the mansion was a long one. It wasn't so much the distance, it was the wading through the thick snow, but we got over it and soon found ourselves back in the warmth of the mansion.

We left our many wet clothes at the door and headed for the kitchen.

Hot chocolate was calling to us.

After I had made the three of us some nice hot chocolate I left the two of them in the kitchen. I sipped on my hot chocolate on the way back to mine and Logan's room.

I wonder if he is still sleeping?

I opened the door to find an empty room. I took another sip of my hot chocolate as I walked to the bed. The covers were ripped and torn, left in a mauled bundle at the end of the end. I didn't have to think twice to know Logan had been having nightmares again.

I felt my heart sink, knowing that I couldn't help him. I sighed. All I could do was be here for him. I didn't even glance at the note on the nightstand, I knew he had taken the bike out and would be back in a few hours. The latest he would be back would be tomorrow morning... At least I didn't have to worry about him hurting himself.

I set my mug down, picking the note up in its place. I tossed the note into the garbage and began my almost weekly routine of gather the destroyed sheets. I pulled the rags into my arms and headed back for the door.

I used a force field to close the door behind me once I was in the hall. I carefully made my way down to the back door, doing my best to stay on both my feet. Once again I used a force field to open the door to the back of the mansion. I also created a force field around me to protect me from the cold while I carried the sheets to the garbage cans. I expanding the force field around the garbage can to lift the lid. Once the sheets wore disposed of I began my walk back to my room.

I can't imagine what could have happened to Logan to make him have dreams like that. No one should ever have to go through that. Could he just not be telling me about his past? No. Logan loves me and I love him, he would tell me the truth.

I slowly ran my finger tips down the scar he had left on my jaw, letting all my doubts about Logan fade away into a soft smile, as I remembered my first week here.

I pulled new sheets out of the lenin closet down the hall and once again made the bed. I then changed into a tank top and some pj pants and crawled under the new covers.

. . .

"Jean, have you seen Logan yet today?" I asked my fellow red head who was sitting across from me for breakfast. I hadn't slept well the night before since I had been waiting for Logan to get home.

Jean shook her head. "No sorry. And I'm not strong enough to sense his brain waves when he's away from the mansion." I just gave her a few nods to show I had been listening and went back to poking my eggs. I didn't much of a desire to eat today. "Don't worry Nicole." Jean continued, "He has a class to teach in an hour and I'm sure he'll be back for that."

I just nodded again before vocalizing my thoughts. "Has Logan said anything to you yet about what Magneto said to him in the forest?"

"No, he hasn't told anyone." Jean said before taking a bite of her toast.

"Well can't you read his mind and find out?" I asked, meeting eye contact with her.

Jean let out a soft sigh, "Logan's mind is chaotic. Even if I wanted to read his mind I couldn't. Besides, you know that neither the Professor, Emma or I would tell you even if we knew. That's his business not ours. He'll tell you when he's ready."

I nodded yet again and let my eyes slid back down to my plate. I didn't see why he wasn't telling me.

I let my mind wonder for the rest of breakfast, talking only to those who spoke to me first. At nine everyone left for there classes leaving me alone. I sat there for some time in my own thoughts. Wanting to be alone I let my invisibility take me. A gift that I was truly thankful for. No matter how I was feeling I could always be alone in a crowded room if I wanted to.

After about an hour of trying to figure out why Logan wouldn't tell me what Magneto had said I decided it would be easier to just go ask him. Jean was usually right so he would be back to teach his class. I stood up and walked through the very familiar halls of the school to the danger room.

As I turned the corner towards the class room I stopped as I heard Scott's voice.

"I can't believe you Logan! Showing up an hour late this close to exams!"

I heard Logan let out a low growl "I know! I just lost track of time!"

"That's no excuse!" I heard Scott yell back. I heard Logan let out another growl then their voices become very low. I knew they where still talking but I couldn't hear what they were saying.

Making sure I was still invisible I stepped out from around the corner to listen in on there conversation.

Almost immanently Logan's head snapped in my direction, like a bloodhound who just picked up a deers scent. I jumped back for a moment as his eyes scanned over the area where I was standing. He knew I was here but he couldn't pinpoint my position.

"Nikki?" Logan ask. Scott's head turned in my direction as well.

I was about to call out to Logan when Scott cut me off. "There's no one there Wolverine."

"She's there I can smell her." Logan answered. Nostrils flared as he took in my scent.

"No," Scott said, "I think you just smell her because she is always with you and her scent is probably all over you, not to mention the Mansion itself. That and you probably miss her."

I didn't move or say a word as Logan stared at me. After a few moments he finally sighed and fell back against the wall, holding the bridge of his nose. "I guess you're right." He finally said.

"Look, you're probably just stressed out from everything that's been happening. We have all noticed you have been acting differently ever since you talked with Magneto." Scott said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Maybe you should talk to the Professor after class. He might be able to help."

Logan didn't say a word. He just pushed himself off the wall and heading into the Danger room for his class.

I let out a sigh as I relaxed once he was out of sight. Scott just stood there for a moment, staring at the floor.

After a moment I walked past him to watch Logan's class through the window in the door.

"Don't piss him off Nicole." Scott finally said. "I don't know how long he will believe that. If Logan smelt you there he has to be right."

"Thanks Scott." I replyed. "I know Logan always trusts his senses over everything else. I'll be careful."

With that Scott left me at the door. I thought about what he said and he was right. I would go back to my room for now but be back at the Danger Room by lunch so I could meet Logan here. Maybe after having lunch with me it would be more believable for him that my scent would be around all afternoon. When class starts back up after lunch I will follow him around and see what I can find out about this Magneto thing.

If he wasn't going to tell me I would find out.

I rested my forehead on Logan's tense shoulder, felling him relax almost instantly. I took in his musky scent as he pulled me towards him.

"You know I hate it when you run off like that." I whispered into his neck. He didn't say anything, he just kissed the top of my head and buried him nose in my red hair to tell me that he was sorry.

We stayed in each others embrace for all the time we had together before class started up again. Logan pushed himself away as the first of the students entered. I knew why he did it, yet on some level it would always bother me.

I slide out the door in-between groups of entering students. When I had a clear second I turned myself invisible and reentered the control room behind a group of students.

I hid myself in the back of the room waiting for class to start.

Logan seemed so much different after he thought I was gone. He was hard on the students. Pushing them. He was clear and dominating when he spoke, and ruthless in their training. He never gave breaks and he never took no for an answer.

I watched in silence as he tore them apart. Even a team of Bobby, Kurt and John were no match. After their match I listened to the boys talk about their classes, video games and girls as they waited in the control room.

Once class was over I watched them leave. Logan then reset the system and did it all over again with the next class.

Needless to say... I was board. One can only take so much of watching their boyfriend beat on your younger friends.

I continued to sit against the wall by the door with my knees pulled up to my chin until late after the class had ended, just watching Logan pack up. I listened to him mumble random things to himself as he cursed his job.

He was out of place here... I knew it in my heart that he was happy but also that he longed for more.

I followed him as silently as I could down the hall once he finished. He lead me back to our room where he changed into a clean set of clothing and once again headed out.

I followed him down to the kitchen. The house seemed strangely quite. I felt something at work but I couldn't put my finger on it.

As I past through the kitchen door I finally knew why.

Emma Frost.

She sat quietly at the island in the center of the kitchen. Her pale fingers gently folded around a polished mug.

The two never exchanged any words as Logan went to the fridge, pulling out a carton of O.J.

He stood at the open fridge door as he took a few gulps from its paper holder.

Suddenly Logan froze, then slowly he pulled the carton away from his lips as though he just realized he had drunk poison.

"Stay out of my head Frost." Logan grumbled, closing his drink and placing it back in the fridge.

"Then perhaps you should tell me what I want to know." Emma gently stated.

Logan Never turned to her as he spoke, "And that would be?"

Emma just stared into the brown liquid that filled her cup, but jumped straight to the point. "What did Magneto say to you in the woods?"

"What's it to ya?" Logan asked, still refusing to face Emma.

"I'm concerned that you may be putting Nicole and this school in harms way by keeping the information to yourself." Emma stated.

Logan grunted, "Well you got nothing to worry about then because its got nothing to do with the damn school."

"What about Nicole?" Emma's eyes stared into Logan's back.

There was a long silence. "I can protect her..." Logan finally mumbled through his teeth after a moment, his fists clenched.

"Ahh." Emma cooed with amusement, forcing Logan to finally turn to meet her sharp eyes. "There it is."

For a moment panic consumed Logan's eyes. Emma let the moment pass and continued to speak. "Don't worry Wolverine. Rogue is far from here. Nicole is safe. For now at least. Relax. Enjoy christmas. Nicole needs you by her side right now, not worrying about her from your little braking shell. And face it, that girl has pulled down your walls one piece at a time. If it had been your body, she would have broken your claws into a thousand pieces."

I watched Logan leave without another word, leaving me there with Emma. I didn't know what to do now. I now had some idea of what Magneto had said in the forest but what could I really do about it?

"All you can do is love him." Emma's words snapped all my attention to her. "Logan will need your love and understanding over the next few months to help put him on the right path. It will be hard but you'll just have to trust him."

I let my defenses drop, making myself reappear. I didn't need to say anything to Emma as I slowly left. All this new information was turning over and over in my mind.

So Logan was worried about Rogue coming after me again? Emma had said we should be safe for a little while longer, so I pushed her to the back of my mind. I needed to focus on Logan, for both our sakes.

. . .

Christmas break was now if full swing. The mansion was almost empty, leaving Logan and myself to have most of it all to ourselves. After the conversation with Emma everything went back to normal. We stayed up all night playing pool and I watch A LOT of christmas specials as Logan trained.

Today my channel of choice was Teletoon Retro, and Christmas with the Joker was on. I loved Batman, and the Joker was on of my favorite comic book villains of all times, so today was going great. Hey, don't judge, I'm a comic book geek at heart.

I pulled my red blanket tighter around me as I waited for the last commercial break to end. I sighed as another infomercial came on, if there was one thing I truly hated it was infomercials.

To get my mind off the television for a moment I stared over at our fake christmas tree that rested in the corner of the large reck room. There weren't many of us that stayed, so the pile of gifts that was resting under it was small.

I could see my gift to Logan neatly tied in its deep green wrapping paper sitting under the back of the tree. I hadn't labeled that it was for him, I wanted it to be a surprise. I wasn't sure if he had got me anything and I really didn't care. I was just happy that I had him in my life. He hadn't even seen me come in with any bags when I had picked it up with Jean when we went shopping a few days ago. I had asked her to carry it in because I knew he would meet us inside the door. And I had been right. Jean had even been kind enough to wrap it for me. Well part of it.

I turned my attention back to the t.v. as my show began again. I wondered if Logan would like what I got him as I watched the Joker prank the Batman one final time before their showdown.

The show ended and I just continued to sit there, playing with my fathers ring that hung around my neck. Because of me my parents decided to get a devoice a few weeks back. My mother couldn't cope with the fact that I was a mutant and I hadn't spoken to her since I had brought Logan over to meet them. My father was still fine with what I was, I was still his little girl and thats all that matters. He didn't even blame me for the devoice. What was even better was that he liked Logan. The strangest part was that whenever I see him without Logan he insists that he knows him from somewhere. He always goes on about a man named James something that he served with in WW2. I always told him he was crazy but he still won't let it go.

He was actually coming over tomorrow night for christmas dinner with us here at the mansion. It wasn't going to be anything special. Jean, and myself had decided to make a traditional turkey dinner. Nothing fancy.

I was glad that we wouldn't be cooking for something around 300 people. Almost everyone had gone home for christmas or had decided not to take part in it. The Professor and Beast where staying, along with Jean, Scott, Bobby, Logan and myself. I was shocked to find out that even most of the children who didn't want to or couldn't return home for christmas had made plans with each other. To either visit someone else's family who didn't judge them, or to take a group trip into New York or another city for some fun.

I would have liked to go away for the christmas holidays, but I was glad to be here with my family.

I let go of my father's ring and let it fall back against my chest so I could pick up the remote. Choosing to watch (yet again) the Charlie Brown Christmas Special, I let out a sigh then put the remote back on the coffee table. I hated Christmas programming almost as much as I hated infomercials.

About half way into the program I heard Logan's heavy footsteps come down the hall. I couldn't help but smile to myself as I heard him enter the room and drop down beside me on the couch.

Neither of us said anything as I cuddled up to him, resting my head against his chest. Neither of us needed to say anything as we enjoyed the silence we shared which was only broken by the sounds of the t.v.

This was on of the reasons I loved Logan, silence was never awkward, in fact it was often welcomed. We didn't need to tell each other that we loved one another all the time because we just knew we did, and we didn't have to talk all the time so when we did we never ran out of anything to talk about.

I felt Logan's rough hand slip into mine, between our skin I could feel something cold. I felt him leave to cold object in my hand as he pulled his fingers away from my. I shifted to cold object so it rested in my palm before I uncurled my fingers.

I could feel my jaw drop slightly at the sight of the short silver cain and pendent. I lovingly ran my thumb over the perfectly round pendent. It had a silver edge with a black background and a silver X in the center.

I smiled at it before I smiled up at Logan. His face was turned away from me as he tried to hide the light shade of pink that crossed his cheeks. I knew he had never been one to express his feelings in this way, so I couldn't imagine know embarrassed he must feel by doing this kind of an act.

I sat up and whispered gently to him, "Thank you baby, I love it."

He still didn't make eye contact with me as I pulled in from the palm of my hand and placed it delicately around my neck. The pendent resting perfectly just under the pit of my neck.

I gave him a small kiss on the cheek as he continued to sit stiffly on the couch. I gently laid back down on the couch, once again resting my head on his chest like it had never happened.

**. . .**

I turned and smiled at Logan as I lead him down the drive to the Mansion's front gate. I gave his hand a tight squeeze before turning to look at the snow covered gate once again.

Today had been the perfect Christmas day. We had all woken up to a fresh blanket of snow this morning and it had set the mood for the whole day. My father had come by the mansion to spend the day with us, talking and laughing while we ate the delicious meal that Jean and myself had spent all day making.

After dinner we all exchanged gifts. I had showed Logan the small dark green box that I had for him, but I didn't give it to him. Instead I tucked it into my pocket and told him I would give it to him later. It was almost that later as we walked down the snowy drive. I dug my free hand deep into my pocket, wrapping my pale fingers around the green box, making sure it was still safe inside the pocket of my winter jacket.

Logan had spent most of the day with my father. He told Logan about how he served in the Canadian military back in WW2. He had helped take Juno Beach back when he was only 19. He also insisted on telling him about how there had been a man in his unit that looked just like Logan, named James. James and his brother had been on the same boat as him when they hit the beach. Then my father went on to tell him about how after the war he moved to the States where he met my mother, got married and had me.

I'm not sure if Logan had asked him to tell him these stories or if my father had just started rambling and he listened because it was my father, but either way he seemed to be enjoying himself most of the day. Of course he and Scott butted heads a few times through the day, but that was normal. He even put up with the ridicules gifts the stay-behind-students had gotten for him. Bobby had gotten him a lovely fuzzy red winter hat (That I'm sure would have been thrown in the fire had Bobby not been in the room).

All in all, everything had turned out perfect today, and I was praying that in would end perfect as well.

I stopped Logan at the gate, taking both his hands in mine. "Close your eyes." I commanded.

Logan rolled his eyes at me but complied. "You're lucky I love you."

I smiled even though he couldn't see it. "I know." I said, giving him a quick kiss. I then began to gently pull him forward through the snow, letting one of his hands drop so I could push half the gate open. We then stepped through and I lead him five steps down the side of the brick fence that lined the schoolyard.

"Wait here and no peeking." I whispered to him as I dropped his hands. I could feel my heart race as I walked over to the small trailer I had parked here yesterday. I opened the back, dropped the ramp, and pushed Logan's brand-new-to-him 1969 Harley-Davidson FLH motorcycle onto the plowed road. This thing had cost me a fortune, the pervious owner had rebuilt the engine and fully restored it so it would run, but I knew it was all worth it for him. Sure Logan already had a bike. It was newer and probably ran better, but nothing beats vintage, and this was the oldest bike I could find in my prince range.

I rested it on its kickstand and ran back over to Logan. I stopped in front of him, blocking his view of the bike. I pulled out the small green box and closed his fingers around it. "Okay, you can open your present now." I whispered to him.

He smirked, "Can I open my eyes now Princess?"

I glared even though he couldn't see it, "Yes... but only if you never call me that again."

I watched His eyes open as he chuckled. All his attention going to the small box in his hands. He ripped it open and let the silver key fall into his hand. He said nothing to me, but raised and eyebrow when our eyes met.

It was my turn to smirk as I stepped behind him, showing off his new toy.

He didn't turn back to me or say anything as he stepped towards it. He approached it slowing and reached his hand out to run along its side. I watched him as he admired its beauty, taking it all in. He finally sung his leg over the back, resting in the leather seat, letting the bike take his weight. His hands went for the handlebars, getting a feel for the bike.

He finally looked up and me, a genuine smile across his face. I hadn't seem him this happy, not in a long while.

"Ya know," I finally said, walking towards him, "Its got a full tank of gas."

His smile changed into that smirk of his that I love so much as I implied going for a ride. His hand left the handlebar, finding its way to my thigh and slowly making its way but to grip my jean covered ass.

His smirk grew, "Only if you'll be my Biker Bitch."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Time passed by quickly in the weeks following the holidays. New Years had come and gone, the students had all returned and classes continued as usual. Whatever had been troubling Logan, he seemed to have gotten over it or forgotten and moved on. Whatever the case was I was thankful for it.

When the second semester of classes started The Professor had been kind enough to set up a new art program for me to run. I taught 3 classes a day, keeping me busy through the day, and being art I didn't have tests or essays to mark so I still had plenty of time to spend with Logan.

My parents divorce had been finalized and my father moved out of the family house. I'm still not sure how it had happened but my Father ended up coming to stay at the school, doing odd jobs and repairing things around the mansion. I hadn't heard from my mother since boxing day. She had called to wish me a Merry Christmas but we didn't really talk.

Now, it was February tenth. Four days before Valentine's Day and the mansion was once again a bee hive of activity. Logan had agreed a few nights ago that we just wanted to stay home that night, play some pool and have a few beers.

Thank God.

I was so sick of hearing what everyone else was doing for that damn day I was thankful that we planned on not really doing anything.

The days leading up to that night seemed to drag out, forcing me to stare at all the fluffy pink hearts, dying roses, and stale chocolate that was being passed around. The cries of lonely girls in the hall were commonplace, but they would fade with time.

It was a Wednesday night, and as with every school night, Logan and I were having a few drinks and shooting pool. Nothing special really. Everything had finally just fallen back into place.

I soon realized I was about to eat those words.

. . .

I collapsed onto Logan's chest, rising and falling with each heavy breath he took. Once his breathing slowed I pulled myself to rest my head on his shoulder, continuing to rest my naked body on top of his.

"I love you." I kissed his neck,

He smirked, "Love you too Moonlight"

Neither of us slept as we laid there together, time seemed to pass slowly though I'm sure the minutes ticked by at an ungodly rate. We said little, little was all we needed. Why ruin the moment with mushing words and statements at probably weren't true to the type of people we are.

At first I didn't even hear the alarms going off, I thought I had begun to sink into a dream, or maybe I was just hearing things. When Logan's grip around me suddenly tightened I realized this was no dream.

"What could it be?" I whispered against his cheek. He slowly sat up, pulling me with him.

"It's her." Was all he needed to say. "She's finally come back."

I ran a hand through my red hair. How could this have happened? Shouldn't the Professor, Jean or Emma seen her coming and warned us?

Logan licked his lips.

"Rogue."

I pulled the sheet tight around my body as a flood of light filled the room. The sound of the wooded door hitting the floor was muffled by the carpet. One of Logan's arms wrapped strongly around my torso, while with his other he drew his claws and had them at the ready.

A figure appeared in the doorway, tall and slender with long dark hair. As Rogue began to enter the room Logan pushed me from his lap, preparing to fight. I stopped him with one hand, using the other to create a force field around his pants and throwing them against his chest.

"Ya might need those." I said with a smirk. Pulling the sheet from him to cover myself. As fast as lightning Logan had his pants on and was standing at the end of our bed.

"Rogue." Logan said, once again drawing his claws. "What do you want?"

Rogue pulled off her gloves, tossing them to the floor. Her eyes focused on Logan's. "You know what I want. I want revenge on the little slut for taking what is mine." Her eyes shot past Logan to me as the word slut slithered through her teeth.

Logan growled. "Leave her out of this."

I tuned myself out of their 'conversation' and started pulling my clothes out of the bedding and grabbing what laid on the floor. When Logan charged at Rogue I stopped, still only wrapped in the white bed sheet.

Rogue grabbed onto Logan's wrist, she didn't have enough strength to stop his claws from entering her shoulders, but the pain from the contact of her bare skin against his was enough to stop him dead.

"You can't win Wolverine!" Rogue snapped, as the pain forced Logan to his knees. "I'm gonna suck you dry, then I'm going after that slut!"

Rogue let go of his left hand, letting the rest of his claws pierce her shoulder. She drew her hand back using another mutants power to create a ball of energy in her hand.

Logan fell back as she smashed the glowing orb against his head. Pulling both her hands back this time she created another two orbs and continued to smash them against Logan's head.

"No!" I screamed, "Stop! You'll kill him!"

The orbs of energy and burned away his skin and hair. Showing his metal skeleton through the removed tissue. She pulled her hand back one last time, and using a power similar to Peter's she let herself be covered in a type of metal armor. She balled her small hand into a fist, letting another energy ball surround the metal.

There was a loud ringing sound as her knuckles made contact with Logan's skull. His body finally falling back limp on the floor. She pulled her fist back again.

"NO!" I leapt from the bed. Using one hand to hold the sheet to my body and creating a force field around Logan's body with the other.

"Stop this now Rogue!" Her blood shot eyes met mine, "This is foolish, we were friends once. Why are you doing this? Logan loved you like a daughter why wasn't that good enough?"

Rogue stood and began to come towards me. I moved my force field from Logan's body to in front of Rogue to stop her advance.

She snarled at me, "How can you say that! He never loved me. He was just using me! He used me to find this place and to get his revenge and find answer from his past. He never cared! Never!" She punch my force field with her metal fist. The pressure against my arm was immense.

The weight of her fist made my arm tremble. I knew I wouldn't be able to hold it if she kept her assault up. Thinking fast I drop the force field that was in front of her and created a new one to hold her in place. One she couldn't brake.

Rogue's body trembled as she tried to advance, the frustration and pain showing on her face as she tried to brake free.

"What's going on!" She yelled, "Why can't I move!"

I smirked, "I've created a force field inside your body, around your skeleton. You're trapped."

She let out a growl and continued to fight against it. I opened my mouth to once again try and talk some sense into her and movement behind her caught my eye.

Logan stood, his back to us. He cracked his neck before turning to us. His forehand and scalp slowly growing back. In the metal of his forehead, two circular marks could be seen against the light. I watched as two silver cylinders pushed their way out of his skull, a light ringing called out as they hit the floor.

I kept my eyes on Logan, the anger and rage growing on his face as his flesh returned to normal. In a flash Logan had his claws drawn and was charging Rogue.

"No!" I yelled, trying to stop him, but it was to late.

Rogue's blood stained our carpet. I watched it pool around her feet, the colour draining from her face. Rogue's eyes met mine.

I watched the light slowly leave her eyes. I had to turn away. We had been close once, even if it had only been for a day, we had been part of the same family.

I felt a tear escape my eyes as i heard her body hit the ground.

Silence filled the room. Only the sound of Logan's breathing could be heard. My eyes shot back to Logan and he screamed. His hands wrapped around his head in pain. I ran to his side as he fell to his knees.

"Logan?" I asked, placing my hands on his shoulders, trying to calm him down. He responded with another scream of pain.

"Logan!" I yelled at him this time, trying to pull him out of whatever was happening.

Logan roared, throwing me against the side of the bed. My head bouncing off the bed post. In a blind rage Logan was against me, pinning me to the bed. I gave my head a quick shake, trying to shake the dizziness away. In my confusion I bumped my head against Logan's. Causing him to let out yet another scream. Through his time he responded with violence.

The sting of his claws ripped through my body. My side burned but it was nothing compared to the hurt and and confusion ripping through my mind. "Wolverine..." I whispered. His blood filled eyes looking up to meet mine.

He only growled, his claws leaving my side to once again grip his head. He fell into me. His head pushing my shoulder against the bed frame. I felt my side begin to heal.

"_James.._" Emma's soft voice whispered in my head, _"His name is James"_

I took a shaky breathe. "James." I whispered into his ear.

Logan, or James froze.

"James." He whispered back. His body relaxed against mine.

I put my arms around him. sliding him down my body so his head rested in my lap. "James." I whispered again. gently running my fingers through his hair. "Everything will be alright. I love you, James."

Logan past out there in my arms.

What had happened to him?

. . .

"What the hell did you do to him Frost?" I growled at Emma as she join me at the kitchen window.

Logan sat under the large oak tree that grew about 100 meters from the back door. He had been there since he had regained conciseness only a few hours ago. Chain smoking like his life depended on it. Refusing to speak to anyone.

Emma let a small breath escape her pink lips before she spoke. "I didn't do... much." She paused, "When Rogue tore away Logan's skin in rage she removed enough tissue for me to be able to push the adamantium bullets out of his brain where they had been lodge for more then twenty years. The bullets where stopping his brain from growing back completely. Thats why he couldn't remember anything from his past."

"So you're telling me he now remembers everything because his brain grew back?" I mumble, trying not to take my anger of the situation out on her.

She shook her head. "Its impossible to regain anything that was stored in any part of the brain once its been damaged. The part of his brain the bullets were lodge in were his long term memories, mostly just anything before the accident. With the bullets gone it allowed his brain to re-grow... Thats when I stepped in."

I didn't say anything this time when she paused, worried I might turn it into a shouting match. I just waited for her to continue. Finally she did.

"I was there you know..." sorrow filled her voice. Afraid she might brake down from signs of comfort I held my ground. "On Three Mile Island. I was one of the mutants they were experimenting on. They wanted to isolate the gene that gave me my diamond form. I also knew a lot about Logan because of Kayla. She was my sister."

"Was?" I whispered.

Emma nodded. "Yes, she died trying to save me... and Logan. They had been lovers once."

I shot of guilt and jealousy went through me. I knew Emma felt it because she chuckled. "Relax, even with some of his old memories, he still only thinks of you."

I glanced from Logan to look at Emma's pale face. "I thought you said he wouldn't get his memories back?"

"He didn't. When Logan's brain repaired itself The Professor and I gave Logan all the bits of his memory we had. Parts of it was small images left broken in the back of his mind, his dreams, and some was pieces we remembered from meeting him before or the memories we had of people who knew him in his past life."

"So basically you gave him back some of what was lost?" I asked, my voice small.

Emma nodded once, "Basically... Then why do you sound so sad about it?"

"You're the psychic, you tell me." I smirked, trying to hid what I really felt.

"Sometimes," She began, "We need to hear ourselves say things out loud for us to truly understand them."

"He's going to leave." I mumbled after a moment. "He's going to want to find himself. Fill in the blanks."

Emma gave a slight nod, "Yes, that is on his mind. He's worried how you will take it though. How you will feel about being away from him. He doesn't want to lose you and between you and I, you being here gives him a very good reason to return."

I didn't know what to say. I was torn. I didn't want him to leave, I don't know what I would do without him anymore, but part of me knew that if him was ever going to truly be free from his past he would have to confront it.

I almost jumped as Emma whispered to me before she turned to leave, "Go to him."

I stood alone for a moment, staring at Logan through the kitchen window. She was right, we were both right. He needed this if he ever wanted to be whole.

Without really thinking or without having any sort of plan in my mind I went out to him. Slipping on my boots to wade through the soft snow, pulling my ash colored sweater tight around me.

I stopped a foot in front of Logan, staring down at him. He seemed lost in the snow pile that was at my feet. Gently I reached out to him. Not being able to actually touch him from where I stood, merely putting my hand into his line of sight.

"Logan," I whispered. He glanced up at me, his dark eyes showing the animal inside him raging with confusion. I knelt down, moving my outstretched hand to rest on his rough cheek. I couldn't help the tears I could feel forming in my eyes. I tried to blink them away, but I knew I had failed.

Logan's hand rested on top of mine, cold as the snow he sat in.

"Nikki," He finally mumbled back, "Please don't cry. I'm not mad at you."

I tried to pull my hand away to wipe my tears, only to have Logan grab my arm and pull me down into his lap. I let the tears flow against the cold leather of his jacket.

"I know," My voice muffled by the leather. "I know, it's just that." I struggled to find my voice and the words I needed. "The only reason for you not to make piece with your past is me. I don't want to hold you back."

Logan sighed, tightening his arms around me. "I'm sorry Nikki, but I gotta know. I need to know if my brother is still alive and what and who those places and faces were to me."

I nodded into his shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too babe." Logan whispered, wrapping his fingers in my red hair.

I stayed with Logan under the tree while he thought of what needed to be done. After what felt like hours he finally stood, still keeping me wrapped up in his arms.

He stopped and spoke to no one as he carried me to our room. Setting me down on our bed he gave me a quick kiss on the forehead. He then pulled a old and worn military style duffle bag out from under the bed and through it on the floor just at my feet. It took me a minute to come out of my somber daze to realize he was speaking to me.

"Charles isn't gonna like me walking out of my job like this in the middle of the semester so I'll need to find someone to cover for me. I got an old friend who owes me a favor." He spoke quickly, throwing random things into the duffle bag. "First I'll call him and then I'll start the search from my brother. I don't know how long I'll be gone but I promise I'll come back to you." He stopped when he said the last part. looking me in the eyes.

I could only nod. I could see the pain in his eyes at the idea of leaving me, but this was something he needed to do alone and we both knew it.

I seemed to be on autopilot as we left our room and descended the stairs to the garage door. I followed him silently as he lead me by my hand into the garage, helping him ready the bike I bought him for the trip. Logan opened the garage door before turning to me.

Logan wrapped his arms tight around my shoulders, pulling me against his chest. I began to silently cry once more as he held me.

We said nothing as we stood there. After what felt like minutes but could have been hours he pulled back, giving me one last long and loving kiss.

I dropped my head as he stepped away. I couldn't move, frozen on the spot. My eyes clamped shut, not being able to watch him leave. I heard the bike start with a rumble. Listening to it fading into the distance.

Once the sound of the bike faded away, I felt my heart stop.

. . .

It had been exactly a week to the day Logan had left when the doorbell to the mansion rang out as I happened to be walking past it. I paused for a moment staring at the dark wood, wondering who it could be. I didn't even occur to me that it could be Logan returning. After all it had only been a week.

I rolled down the my purple sleeves as I walked to the door, ready to meet the cool air outside.

Gripping the brass handles I swung the door back, leaning against the doorframe once there was enough room.

I found myself staring at a stranger. A tall, lane man waring a long brown coat and matching hat. His crooked grin and green eyes meeting mine.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Greetings Mon Cher." His voice matching his cocky grin in attitude in a Louisiana type sounding drawl. "Names Remy LeBeau. I'm looking for Nicole Walters. "

I couldn't help but give him a skeptical look, "I'm Nicole Walters."

If possible his grin grew. "Logan said you were beautiful but I must say, I thought he was exaggerating. Good to know the man has some taste."

I just stared at him for a moment not knowing what to say.

I'm not sure why I did it in the end. Looking back, I'm still not sure. Maybe it was his cocky grin, or 'I'm good looking and I know it' attitude. Maybe it was the way he insulted Logan. Maybe I felt he had insulted me. Or just maybe, it was some of Logan's animalistic nature rubbing off on me.

Whatever the reason, I couldn't help but grin at the satisfying crunch his nose made under my fist.


	11. Melted Core

Melted Core coming soon!

Intro is up and Chapter 1 is on its way.

I would like to thank everyone for their support through Broken Claws,

Its because of all you wonderful people that Melted Core is coming to life!


End file.
